Three is stronger
by charisma26
Summary: Pre series fic - but in this one Dean and Sam have a sister, Sam's twin Jade. A bunch of one shots of their adventures before the series starts. please R&R! changed the name from Kate to Jade! sisfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me – it belongs to whoever made the best TV show ever. But Jade does belong to me, I made her up!

Dean = 18

Sam and Jade = 14

"So do we all know what we're doing?" John asked, staring at his kids that were sitting in the car, wrapped up in jackets, scarves and gloves to protect them from the blizzard that was blowing in.

The kids nodded grumpily, they didn't exactly want to hunt in this weather. It was cold, frosty and dangerous but they had to do as they were told.

They were hunting some monster in Iowa that they had been tracking down for weeks and they finally found their target; problem was the blizzard blew in making the hunt far more dangerous than it should be.

John exited the car hastily, pulling the jacket more firmly around him, gripping his shotgun tight until his knuckles turned white. His other weapons lay dormant under his jacket, freeing up his hands for attack.

Dean jumped out the passenger side door, eager for the hunt. He didn't exactly want to go out in this weather but a hunt was still a hunt right, regardless of the elements.

Meanwhile Sam practically threw open the backseat door, a glare upon his delicate features. He hated all hunts – especially hunts in weather like this but what could he do? He visibly shivered against the ice cold wind, pulling up his hood to protect from the onslaught of snow. He turned around and helped his sister out of the car, keeping her close to his side.

Jade didn't necessarily hate hunts, she sometimes enjoyed them, but right now she would rather be stuck in some motel room in a cosy bed not hunting some monster that could be anywhere in a ten mile radius. She accepted Sam's hand and exited the car, huddling next to S**a**m for warmth.

Sam and Jade had just turned fourteen about a month ago so they were becoming more independent. Sam fought more with his father and Jade turned down help when she thought she could handle it. They were growing up.

"Now listen closely, this monster is one son of a bitch so I want you three to be careful." John addressed his kids and watched as they nodded numbly, teeth chattering loudly.

"Okay you three stick together you hear me? No wandering off, if one of you falls behind the others wait, got it?" he asked and heard their barely audible "Yes Sirs"

"Okay, off you go that way. Call if you need me" and just like that John Winchester trekked through the snow and into the woods leaving footprints in his wake.

The siblings looked at each other knowingly before trekking their way in the other direction, through the snow and away from their father.

They had been walking through the woods for over an hour now and there was no sign of the monster, not even a foot print in the snow. Sam audibly sighed every minute or so, ignoring Deans exasperated look and Jade's not so gentle nudge and furious whisper of "Shut up."

They entered a clearing and the elements attacked them more viciously as they were free from the protection of the trees. As they crossed the clearing they didn't feel the slight shift of the ground underfoot or the slippiness of the surface.

Dean had just reached the end of the clearing when he heard a scream and a loud CRACK. He turned around sharply expected to see the monster attacking but instead what he saw horrified him.

He watched as the ground underneath Sam and Jade disappeared and their heads went under until he could see his siblings no more. He raced to the water's edge, peering into the black unforgiving water that had snatched his siblings.

He stripped off his jacket and reached for his phone and hit the speed dial. After two rings John picked up, his voice hushed.

"Dean? What is it?" he whispered furiously.

"Track my phone. Sam and Jade in trouble" he answered before slamming the phone shut and jumping into the water, the ice prickling his skin.

Sam's senses were on alert as soon as the ice gave way under him. He heard Jade's scream and grabbed her hand tightly before the ice cold water had encircled him, pressing on him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. His movements were sluggish and he felt paralysed, his lungs burning for some much needed air.

He felt Jade's delicate hand slip out of his but he couldn't do anything to grip it tighter. He froze up as the cold water attacked his muscles. He tried to scream for his sister but the water just whooshed down his windpipe. He choked and just floated there helpless as he felt his sister grip onto his leg below him, gripping at a chance of life.

When he began to see stars he thought it was all over for him until a pair of strong arms gripped his chest and began to pull him upwards. He broke the waters' surface and choked up the water that had entered his lungs. He gripped Dean tighter as the coughs raked his body, his throat on fire.

Dean felt like seizing up right then and there when the ice cold water hit him but he made himself stay focused. He needed to find his brother and sister. So he pushed himself downwards into the murky depths, straining his eyes for a figure.

He spotted a lump floating so he pushed ahead and gripped one of his siblings round the chest and pulled them upwards. He pushed himself onto the hard surface and watched as Sam coughed up water, gripping his jumper tightly in his fists. He rubbed circles on Sam's back but peered anxiously into the waters depths. Jade is still down there, he had to find her.

Shakily Sam let go of him and looked at him through lidded eyes.

"Find Jade. Go" he croaked out and before Dean knew what he was doing, he was once again enveloped in the water, searching for his lost sibling.

Jade knew that she was dying. She felt Sam's hand slip out of hers and felt herself sinking and just knew she wouldn't live to see the next day. Her lungs burned like they were on fire and her whole body ached, like needles were poking every inch of her skin.

She gently grabbed a hold of something; she guessed it was Sam's boot, trying to steady herself and not let herself float downwards. But soon that comfort was gone, her lifeline was ripped out from her hand and she once again found herself falling.

She closed her eyes as the pain assaulted her. Her head felt foggy and she couldn't fathom enough energy to even move. Her skin burned and her last thought before the darkness claimed her was god, please let my brothers be alright.

Dean searched for well over five minutes but there was still no sign of his sister. He gasped as he shot upwards; breathing in some much needed air. Sam stared at him, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. At that moment he knew he couldn't leave his sister done there, he loved her and he needed her to be alright. She had to alright. As he was prepared to go down again his dad emerged from the trees, huffing and puffing with each breath.

He pulled Dean from the water, demanding to know what happened. Dean tried to escape from his grasp but he felt like all his energy had drained out of him – but worry fuelled him. He had to find his sister, he just had to.

"Jade, down there." Was all he managed to splutter out before his dad leapt into action. He pushed Dean towards Sam, urging him to look after him. Sam was still coughing, his wet hair plastered to his forehead, shivering as a violent gust of wind assaulted him.

He watched as his dad threw off his coat and leap into the water leaving ripples on the surface. He turned his own tear stained face towards Sam and saw the kid crying, trying to reach out for his lost sister. Gingerly, Dean took him into his arms and buried his head in his chest as his own sadness took him over. They both had tears running down their faces.

Sam felt Dean tug him into his arms and he let himself sag as he felt Dean embrace him. Pain, so much pain was all he felt at the thought of Jade. His twin sister, the one that was always there for him was dying and he couldn't do anything to help.

He felt guilt. If only Dean had grabbed her first she would be okay. Alive and breathing and at that moment, that was all he wanted, for Jade to be here. For five minutes he anxiously awaited by the water's edge, hoping and praying his dad would find her. Every time his dad shot up for breath with no Jade in his arms, Sam's hopes were crushed.

Then like a miracle his father emerged, Jade protectively encircles in his arms. He and Dean helped their dad pull Jade put of the water and lay her on the ground, but at the sight of her his heart stopped. Jade was as pale as the snow, her wet hair clinging to skin and her eyes were closed, her limbs lay uselessly around her like a rag doll. Worst of all though, Sam saw, she wasn't breathing. Vaguely in the distance he heard sirens, but he was too grief stricken to notice.

Dean immediately went into action. He wiped the hair from Jade's face and held her nose as he breathed into her mouth, hoping the essence of life would flow into her. He ignored her too still form and pumped her chest, trying desperately to restart her heart. When there was no response he tried again, the noise of sirens assaulting his ears. Nothing happened. As he was about to try again he felt people push him out of the way as strangers circled his sister.

He tried to reach out for her but his dad's arms held him back, despite his futile protests.

"Son, their taking care of her now." His dad soothed but Dean was too grief stricken to process his words, craning his neck to see his people working over his sister, trying to bring her back to life.

"Dean, their helping her okay?" he demanded, forcing dean to look into his eyes. Dean always thought his father was indestructible, strong and invincible but when he looked at him now all he saw was pain. His dad's eyes were pooling with tears, his hands shaking slightly and he took quick, ragged breaths as if he was trying not to cry.

Dean nodded numbly, not knowing what else to do, and watched as Jade took a deep breath.

Sam heard his dad trying to calm Dean down but he was too focused on his sister to register what they were saying. He shakily stood up and peered at his still form of a sister, praying she would be alright. Sam was a smart boy - he knew what could happen if a person stayed underwater too long. Brain damage. Organ failure. Restricted muscle movement. Nerve damage. These thoughts whirled around Sam's head and he suddenly felt dizzy.

Then like his prayers were answered he watched as Jade took a shuddering breath and choked up volumes of water. The paramedics fluttered around her and loaded her up onto a gurney before Sam could even take a step. He felt Dean and his dad stand up but Jade was already loaded up into the ambulance.

"Is anyone going to travel with her? We need to leave now" one of the paramedics shouted and before Sam could take a step Dean stood forward.

"I will. Dad travel with Sam, he needs to keep warm." Was all Dean said before he was in the back of the ambulance and the doors closed behind him, the ambulance skidding off.

Dad looked flabbergasted before he pulled Sam into his side and rubbed his back affectionally.

"It'll be okay son. She'll be okay" he murmured and helped Sam back to the car.

The car ride was quiet. His dad put the heater on full blast, and Sam sighed in satisfaction as the warmth brushed against his skin, soothing his chattering teeth. It took fifteen minutes for his dad to reach the hospital and that was with him breaking the speed limits. They raced out of the car, desperate to find Jade.

Dean jumped in the back of the ambulance and sat next to Jade. He knew his dad would've wanted to go but Dean was too worried about his sister to care. As the ambulance took off dean took Jade's cold, fragile hand in his own, rubbing it between his own hands to get warm.

Jade was plugged up to various amounts of machinery. The paramedics kept checking her heart rate and blood pressure but Dean was focused on Jade. She was breathing but she was oblivious to everything around her. She lay still on the gurney, her pale form getting jostled around with the speed of the ambulance. Dean felt guilt. He was supposed to look after her, after his siblings, and he failed. Why didn't he realise the ground wasn't solid? Why didn't he find Jade sooner? If he had then all of this could've been avoided.

The ambulance skidded to a halt and Jade was rushed out of the back, Dean trailing behind her the whole way. He was about to follow her into a room when a doctor put a restraining hand on his chest.

"Please Sir wait here." He requested but Dean was having none of it.

"She's my sister I need…" he started but the doctor interrupted him.

"We'll do everything we can, I promise." He stated and before Dean could protest the doctor disappeared behind the double doors and Dean was forced to wait.

He plonked himself down onto the hard plastic chairs and tapped his foot anxiously. When he heard nothing in fifteen minutes he stormed up to the front desk demanding answers.

The receptionist, a blond, petite, twenty something women, looked startled but there was a look of sympathy plastered on her face. She told him the doctor would be out to see him as soon as there was news but that just made Dean more nervous. He paced around the waiting area biting his fingernails in worry. He then noticed he felt chilled to the bone. He stared down at his clothes and realised he was still sogging wet, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Dean" he heard and turned around to see Sam and his dad thundering towards him, worry etched onto their faces. Sam's long hair was stuck to his forehead yet a faint blush was covering his still too pale cheeks. His dad walked briskly, his boots squelching along the way.

"Any news?" his dad asked, gripping his shoulder to the point where it got a little bit sore.

"They won't tell me anything" he answered, frustration leaking out onto his voice. It went quiet between the family, all thinking about what would happen to Jade.

"It's all my fault." He heard Sam whisper brokenly and he looked over at his little brother in shock. Where did he get that idea from?

"No it's not Sam." He answered forcefully, gripping the kids' shoulders, trying to make him understand.

"I should've done something but instead I froze up. I felt her slipping away and I couldn't even hold her tighter, if I just…" the kid was rambling, tears springing to his puppy dog eyes.

"Listen Sam." He cut him off, leaning down to stare into Sam's' eyes. "It's not your fault okay? You could do nothing to stop it. If anything it's my fault, I didn't even realise the ground wasn't solid so don't you go blaming yourself okay? Jade wouldn't want you too" he said, choking up slightly at the name of his sister.

He watched as Sam nodded shakily but he could still see the guilt in his little brother's eyes and it killed him to see him beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault. He felt his dad's eyes on him but he didn't look up. The man didn't chip in and at least take some responsibility for what happened. It was his dad's hunt; he was the one that insisted they go out there despite how dangerous the weather was – and yet the man didn't even say he was sorry.

"Excuse me" he heard someone say. He whipped around and saw a middle aged doctor, glasses falling down the brim of his nose. He looked kind enough with large brown eyes and hair that was fading away, leaving a large bald circle in the middle of his head.

"Yes" his dad answered briskly, coming to stand next to Dean.

"We've stabilized Jade for now. When she came in her blood pressure and heart rate was awfully low but it's beginning to pick up. Right now she's slipped into a coma like state as her body needs time to recover. It's lucky the ambulance got there when it did or else it would've' been too late." The doctor stated as he peered down at his clipboard.

Dean felt his heart stop, the words circling around in his head. Awfully low. Coma like state. Too late. That was all he could think about, thinking about his little sister that was so close to death she could probably feel it's presence.

"Coma? How long will she be in a coma for?" His dad asked, using his height as intimidation for the short doctor.

"We honestly can't tell at the present moment. We hope for her to awaken within a couple days, after that it gets risky. If she stays like that too long there could be brain damage, memory loss, a number of things which is why she should wake up before the damage is done. If she wakes up." He added, seeing the looks of horror on the family's faces.

"Can we see her?" Dean asked, wanting nothing more than to be near his sister.

"Of course, room 211 which is just down the corridor" he said and glanced at the family sympathetically when the beeper went off, calling him away. "Excuse me" he stated and disappeared in a flurry of white coat.

Dean took a deep breath and blinked back tears. It was now or never.

Sam felt horrified at the news the doctor had just given them. Jade was strong – surely she could hang on right? When the doctor said 'if she wakes up' he felt as if his whole world had collapsed. His sister, his twin sister might never wake up and it pained him to the core to have to hear that.

Dean took his arm and tugged him gently down the hallway, following their dad's footsteps. His dad pushed open the door and they all entered the secluded room, but what Sam saw made him gasp. Jade was strung up to a lot of different equipment, a tube stuck up her nose and an IV plugged into her arm. She had those silver blankets around her shoulders and the bed spread pulled up to her chest. Her skin was as pale as the white duvet and the dull BEEP BEEP of the heart monitor showed that Jade was alive – not in the best condition – but alive none the less.

He pushed himself forward and sat next to her in a red plastic chair and gripped her shockingly cold hand in his. He saw Dean come and stand next to him, his face one of grief and his dad stood opposite them, tears glistening in his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at Jade. She didn't open her eyes, didn't move - not even a twitch and that made Sam's heart swell with sadness.

"Boys, I'm going to go and get us some new clothes" his dad stated but he didn't even look up to answer his dad. A few seconds later the door swung open and closed with a bang. Their dad was gone, and Sam didn't have to be strong anymore.

He leaned into Deans' side and felt his arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to Dean. He felt the saltwater cascade down his cheeks and made no move to stop them. He sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Dean, is she going to be okay?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper but Dean still heard him.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know" he answered, fingering Sam's wet hair. Sam just huddled closer to Dean, soaking up the comfort.

It had been five days and Jade still hadn't woken up – and Dean was anxious. He hardly slept or ate and he lived on coffee, it fuelled him to keep going. As each day passed he found himself losing hope because the doctor's words still ringed inside his head, those fateful words.

His dad had just left to pick up some fresh clothes from the motel room when he looked over at his younger brother – the kid probably looked worse than he did. He refused to leave his sisters side, and only separated from her when he was forced to take a shower of go to the bathroom. Sam had dark circles under his eyes and he looked absolutely exhausted. Dean walked up to Sam and stood beside him.

"Sammy, why don't you get a break, you're wearing yourself down" he suggested gently but Sam just shook his head, still gripping Jade's hand.

"No, I need to stay here" he said forcefully and Dean sighed. The kid was stubborn, no doubt about that, there was no point fighting with him over it.

"Okay then. I'm getting a coffee, you want one?" he asked and sighed when Sam shook his head, his hair flopping on front of his eyes. So Dean slipped out of the room and walked to the vending machine. It wasn't the best coffee he ever tasted, if was more like liquid sludge, but it did its job and was all that mattered to Dean.

Sam shook his head when Dean offered to get him coffee, the hospital stuff was disgusting and it tasted vile – he did not need that stuff in his system. He heard Dean exit the room and he once again stared at his sister.

She wasn't as pale as she was a few days ago or as cold, but she was still unconscious. The doctor had visited to check up on her every day and Sam saw as each day passed his frown would become more pronounced and his smile became more forced. Sam knew why, it was because his sister was supposed to be awake by now but she hadn't stirred. Sam was worried.

He gazed at the far wall, his thoughts on his sister when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He looked down in shock and saw Jade's eyes open, a small smile plastered on her face.

"You look like crap Sammy" she observed and Sam felt his own smile tug at his lips. Yup, the same old Jade. Relieved was a major understatement to what he felt.

"Look who's talking" he retaliated, stroking the hair from her face. She smiled briefly before her face morphed into one of confusion.

"What happened?" she asked, and Sam's heart raced at her question. Did she not remember anything? What if there was some serious brain damage? But Sam forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down.

"The hunt, there was a blizzard, the ice gave way…" he trailed off, hoping it would jog a memory. A look of realisation dawned on Jade's face.

"Yeah, I remember trekking through the snow but that's about it" she said quietly. Sam realised Dean was just as much worried about Jade as he was, he would want to see her.

"I'm gonna go and get Dean, okay?" she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, don't want big brother worrying" she replied. Sam knew that's exactly what Dean was doing.

"Be right back." He muttered and as much as he didn't want to, he let go of her hand and raced out the room, searching for Dean.

Dean drained his coffee cup and cringed as the liquid soared down his throat. Yuck, absolutely disgusting, but it kept him awake. He dropped the cup into the bin and leant against the wall, raking his hands through his hair. Five days. Five days since that fateful day when his sister stopped breathing and she still hadn't woken up. He knew the longer she stayed in that state the harder it would be for her to wake up. All he wanted was for her to wake up.

He pushed himself off the wall just as he heard Sam shouting his name. He whipped around urgently, fearing something bad had happened. He met Sam in the middle of the corridor and grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Sammy, what is it? What's wrong?" He demanded, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. God, he hoped nothing bad had happened, he didn't think he could stand it. But to his surprise Sam was smiling, like a full Cheshire cat smile.

"She's awake Dean. Jade's awake" he clarified and before Dean knew what he was doing they were racing to her room and met the best site he had ever seen.

Jade was awake, smiling as they burst through the door. Dean ran over to her, his overprotective brother mode defiantly activated.

"Jade, you're okay" he stuttered out, shock written all over his face. He watched in fascination as she gripped his hand and rolled her eyes.

"Good observation" she said and Dean smiled happily. She was back to normal, using her sarcastic and witty comments like she always does. Dean believed she got that off of him.

Right then Dean vowed he would look after her, look after both his siblings. His dad didn't have to tell him, it was his job and he was happy to do it. Things could go back to normal now.

Jade got out of hospital four days later. She was glad to be out of there, the too white walls and bed sheets, the way everything had a routine, it gave her the heebie jeebies.

And of course her brothers fussed over her like mother hens. They helped her out of the car, did her chores, let her put what she wanted on TV and even let her pick what they were going to have to eat. Her dad didn't fuss over her as much because he knew she was in good hands – what better hands to look after her than the brothers she grew up with.

Jade sighed with content. Her and her brothers were curled up on the sofa, chamming away on popcorn. She couldn't think of brothers better than hers. She considered herself lucky.

So, reviews are appreciated. They fuel me to write more! hope you all enjoyed it!

Sorry – changed the name of character because realised another fic had that name!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (sobs) supernatural will never be mine! Waaaah.

Dean = 19

Sam and Jade = 15

Jade was having a hard time. Her dad was in a real sucky mood and was currently downing a bottle of god knows what. Dean had stormed out after he and Sam got in a fight about hunting and Sam was sitting across from her – giving her death glares.

Jade hated seeing her family like this, it killed her seeing it. Sam hated hunting – the whole family knew that – and when Sam had made a snarky comment about it Dean lost it and soon her dad had joined in. eventually after about ten minutes of constant shouting Dean walked out claiming he "needed a drink" – that was an hour ago.

Since then her dad gulped down any alcohol he could find in the cupboards and Sam was furious with her because she didn't defend him like she normally would. Jade was just fed up with the constant fighting and decided to stay out of it this time, which obviously proved to be a big mistake by the look on her brother's face. Eventually though she had had enough.

"Stop glaring at me Sam – it's not my fault you're in this situation" she spat out, anger evident in her voice.

"Then why didn't you stick up for me huh? You normally do or have you finally succumbed to their side" he ground out leaning forward in his chair, eyes on fire.

"No I haven't, I'm just fed up with the fighting and the shouting. Maybe you should just get over yourself already" she replied and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She didn't mean it, she supported Sam in everything he did and she knew he wanted nothing more than to leave hunting and live a normal life; sometimes she did too.

She watched as her brother stood up, looking more furious than ever.

"Glad to know how you finally feel" he shouted in her face, balling up his fists in anger. Jade had really had enough by this point, where did he get off bashing her? None of it was her fault. She had tried and tried to dig this family out of the gutter and this is the thanks she gets?

She stood up; she was only about the same height as Sam so they were eye level.

"You know that's not how I feel Sam, stop hating on me" she screamed back, tears building up in her eyes. She hated it, she hated fighting like this.

"You're my sister, I counted on you" he shouted back, his voice so loud her ears rung.

"Kids please…" her dad began to say, wobbling to his feet but anger had sparked up in Jade, she couldn't and wouldn't put up with this anymore.

"yeah, like I can count on you" she venomously spat out, her own hands curling up, god, she wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into Sam right now"

"What's that supposed to mean" he demanded, his cheeks flushed with rage.

She shook her head in defeat, arguing wouldn't solve anything – it would only make things worse.

"Never mind" she muttered quietly, facing the ground.

"No. you got something to say then say it" he raged, gripping her wrists in an iron like grip.

"Sam it doesn't matter okay…" she said almost pleadingly, her wrists feeling like they were on fire.

"I WANT TO KNOW" he screamed, angry tears spilling to his eyes. Poor Sammy, she thought, he really looked desperately: she guessed the hunt was really taking its toll on him.

"Sammy, you're hurting me" she said meekly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Never once had her family hurt her. Demons, yes. Ghosts, yes. Monsters, yes. Family, no.

Her wrists were screaming in protest. Sam was strong; his large hands were wrapped around her dainty wrists – squeezing them so hard they turned white.

It took a moment for Sam to register what she was saying, he looked down at his hands almost confusingly and his grip loosened slightly which gave Jade time to rip her hands from his grasp and stumble backwards – away from Sam.

"Jade I didn't mean…" Sam started to say, walking forwards, guilt replacing the anger in his eyes. But Jade had had enough of everything. She swung around and raced out the door, almost mowing down Dean who had opened the door before running into the night.

Sam was mad, he really was. He hated hunting and everything that came with it but he never meant to take it out on Jade. The anger just erupted inside him – and unfortunately Jade was the nearest target. He didn't even realise he was hurting her until she told him, tears running down her already red cheeks.

Guilt flared upon him. Jade was his twin sister for crying out loud, he would never hurt her, she meant too much to him – but evidence proved him otherwise.

He saw her fragile wrists caught up in his hands; he could feel under his fingertips her bones not liking the extra pressure and the whiteness of her skin. It would definitely leave a bruise.

He tried to make her understand, practically pleading with her but she raced out the motel door almost knocking over Dean who stumbled in.

Sam just stood there in shock. He knew he should go after her, apologise and make things right between them but he just… couldn't. He stared down at his hands, the hands that had hurt his sister. Normally he would kill whoever hurt his sister but… he did it. He had hurt his own sister.

"What the hell happened here?" Dean inquired, staring at the place Jade had just run off to.

Sam couldn't answer. He felt warm tears spill down his cheeks… what had he done?

"Boy, why the hell did you do that?" his dad snarled at him, eyes furious.

"Do what?" dean asked, slipping in to his over-protective-brother mode almost instantly.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to" he whispered, glancing over a Dean who came to stand on front of him, hands on his shoulders.

"Sam?" Dean demanded in that general like tone, worry glistening in his eyes.

"I promise Dean it was an accident…" he pleaded, which only made Dean worry more.

"Okay Sam I believe you but what was the accident?" he prodded but Sam stumbled away, heading to the front door.

"I gotta go find her" he mumbled, dazed. He needed to find his sister, explain things. He needed to know if she was okay.

But dean stopped him, grabbing his arm in a strong but gentle grip. Why couldn't I have done that? He thought…

"Sam, what the heck are you talking about" he demanded and Sam stared into his green eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to his brother and knowing he was about to be given hell.

"I…"

He he… CLIFFHANGER! Was it okay? I love reviews, they help me write! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so so so much for the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I wish Supernatural was mine but unfortunately it's not. (Cries)

Dean was mega confused. When he and Sam had got into an argument he had stormed off to the nearest bar to down a few drinks – his stress levels were through the roof. When it got to after nine at night, an hour after he left, he knew he should go back and face the music. No point in putting it off.

So he stumbled home, his feet almost entwining with each other, but he finally made it back to the motel room. Here it goes he thought and threw open the door – and was almost ploughed down by his little sister. For a girl she sure packs a hell of shove. He sobered up almost instantly; his big brother radar was off the charts.

He tried to speak to Sammy but the poor kid looked devastated over something. His dad had cussed Sam for something he did but Dean was still confused. He tried to pry it out of his brother but he looked like he was in some sort of state of shock. He grabbed Sam's arm, pretending not to notice the tiny flinch, and demanded to know what was wrong. He watched as his brother stared into his eyes and his mouth began to form words.

"I… I hurt her Dean. I didn't m. to…" he trailed off as he choked up, tears running freely down his flushed cheeks.

"Jade?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Everything now made perfect clarity, his sister running off, his dad cussing Sam and his brother looking so guilty it broke his heart.

Sam nodded, his body almost curling into it's self. Dean realised that Sam expected to get shouted at or hit which made his already broken heart shatter more. Dean let go of Sam's arm and grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the hook.

"Well let's go find her then" He said, throwing him his jacket with a forced smile. Sam looked up at him in shock before shakily taking the jacket and sliding it over his shoulder – following Dean out the door in a matter of seconds.

Jade ran. She didn't know what else to do. Call it cowardly but she was in shock. Her brother, the person who always looked out for her, had hurt her. She knew it wasn't his fault – far from it – she had picked the argument. She ran down the streets of the town they were staying in, ignoring people's looks of confusion. Soon she was huffing and puffing and her sides ached. She didn't know where she was because they hadn't been here very long, but she guessed it was a park of some sort.

She walked over to a large Oak tree and slid down the trunk so she was sitting cross legged under it. She couldn't go back yet; she just needed to get her head around everything. She angrily swiped at the stray tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Jade hardly ever cried, she was kind of like Dean in that way; she would take about her emotions but would hardly cry. She was strong in that way.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think about anything but the throbbing pain in her wrists. For a moment she actually wondered if she could find a fire extinguisher and put the fire out that was consuming her arms. She knew she needed to find Sam, apologise and make everything better between them but she hated to admit it to herself but she was a little bit… scared. She knew it was ridiculous; he was her brother, her flesh and blood, he would never hurt her on purpose but the thoughts never went away. So she settled herself in for a long night.

Sam stayed close to Dean's side as they rushed about the small town looking for their sister. Dean kept glancing at Sam as if he wanted to say something but he didn't get the words out. Sam just avoided eye contact; he couldn't face his brother after what he had done.

Then out of nowhere Dean grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop and look at him.

"Sam I need to know what happened" he demanded in a soft voice, glancing apologetically at Sam. Sam looked down at his shoes and took a deep breath.

"We,uh, we got into a fight – I said some things that I didn't mean - because, I mean I was just so, so angry and I really didn't mean to take it out on Jade, I really didn't, and I didn't even know I was hurting her until she said I was… Dean, I think I really hurt her" Sam blubbered out.

Sam watched as Dean had a thoughtful look on his face before he gave Sam a stern look which made Sam gulp – expecting he was about to get shouted at. But surprisingly Dean just said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay Sammy, we'll find her and then you can apologise. Jade is not one to hold a grudge" Dean said reassuringly.

About fifteen minutes later Sam was just about to lose his head. They hadn't found Jade yet and Sam was sick with worry. What if he had hurt her real bad and she had run off? What if she was stuck in some hospital alone? These thoughts attacked Sam every second.

Sam was about to suggest calling the police – hoping they could help find her – when Dean nudged Sam and pointed over to an old Oak tree where a small figure was sitting under. Sam started forward, hoping to make things right.

Jade was beginning to get cold. The cold breeze assaulted her bare arms and the whistling of the wind was almost mocking her. The fire in her wrists never died down but that was the least of her worries, she was more concerned about Sam.

She knew he would be beating himself up over this – it was just sooooo Sam – so she was about to pick herself up off the ground and walk back to the motel when she heard a crunch of leaves just off to her right.

She stood up, immediately on alert, but instead of some vicious, people eating predator she saw Sam about ten feet in front of her and Dean standing just behind him.

Before Sam could even open his mouth she raced forward and threw herself on him, hugging him so tight she was surprised she didn't crack a rib or two. She buried her head in his shoulder, her feet a few centimetres off the ground so Sam was supporting all of her weight.

"Sammy I'm so sorry" she said, her voice slightly muffled by his jacket. She felt Sam place her on the ground and she unwillingly unravelled her arms.

"You shouldn't apologise Jay, it's my fault, and I really never meant to hurt you. I'm so, so, so sorry" Sam said, holding her face in his large hands.

Jade smiled and laughed despite the serious situation she was in. it was just Sam to a pin point.

"I'm fine Sammy, everything's okay" she said and was relieved when he smiled a half smile.

Thanks for all the reviews and please review again, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me – unfortunately!

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews (hugs) so sorry for not updating school had been hectic but anyway… vote on my poll for whether or not you want me to do the supernatural series with a sister in it… it's all up to you!

Sam and Jade – 16

Dean – 20

Jade really wasn't feeling too hot at that moment. Stuck in a car with two annoying brother's and a moody father was enough to damper someone's mood but on top of that she was feeling like crap. She was pretty sure little elves were hammering in her skull and boy was she roasting, it felt as if she was slowly getting boiled over an open fire – fried extra crispy.

She noticed Dean's worried glances from the passenger seat and Sam's concerned gaze lingering on her but she ignored them, she hated them worrying, it was probably just the flu or something along those lines: nothing to worry about.

Her dad pulled into the motel parking lot, just another place it was to Jade. She hated living in these grubby motels that had limited hot water and spiders in the corner of the wall – she just wished she had some stability in her life.

Jade opened the door and gingerly pulled herself out trying to avoid the stars that flared up in her vision. She felt rather dizzy and felt herself stumble, gripping the car's roof to stop from falling face first into the pavement. She took a deep breath to control her racing heart, and then she felt a large hand grip her upper arm, giving her extra support.

"Jade, you okay?" Dean asked, frowning as he watched Jade blink away the dizziness.

"I'm fine" she mumbled back knowing full well she was anything but fine and knowing Dean wouldn't believe a word she had said. She shrugged him off – a little more harshly than she would have liked – and trudged into the motel room, her bag trailing the ground behind her.

Jade sat down on the bed and swiped her hand across her forehead; she was burning up – badly. She breathed in through her nose and tried to concentrate on anything but the ringing in her ears and the way the room tilted at an awkward angle that made her feel sick. Jade hardly ever admitted when something was wrong but she couldn't deny it now. She felt awful.

A blurry face swam into her vision and it took her a moment to recognise it was Sam, his eyebrows pulled together in concern, staring at her like she would explode any moment.

"Jade?" Sam asked, sitting next to her on the bed and placing his hand on her forehead but pulling away almost instantly at the heat that radiated from her.

"You're burning up" he stated, a frantic gleam in his eye. Well no duh, Jade thought, but she was too tired to respond a usual witty remark, instead closing her eyes against the assault of the lights. Her head began to sag, too tired to even lie down but a warm pair of hands grabbed her head gently. She peeled her eyes opened and saw Dean crouching in front of her and Sam behind him.

"Jay, honey, how do you feel?" Dean asked, watching her closely for any signs of discomfort. Jade frowned at the question, trying to process his words through her mushed brain.

"Dean, I really don't feel good" She murmured before falling forward, straight into his arms that caught her expertly, instantly, protecting her from falling.

Jade felt as if she was on fire, her skin getting blowtorched and her limbs aching painfully. She got a painful tug in her stomach and the feeling of shaking before blackness claimed her.

Dean was really worried. Sam tugged on his arm stating that Jade was burning up, he turned around and saw Jade taking deep breaths, her cheeks were flushed and sweat was forming on her forehead. He looked around for his dad but he had already left wanting to search the local library for the latest monster they were hunting.

He practically ran forward and caught Jade's head just as her head dipped, urging her to look at him. As soon as his hands made contact with her skin he almost flinched. It was so hot he could probably fry an egg on it in a matter of mere seconds.

She said she didn't feel good which for Jade was like a record, she never admitted anything was wrong until it was absolutely necessary and even then she would try and downplay it but now… the poor kid looked like she was on death's door.

He had been a big brother for most of his life and he knew his brother and sister better than he knew himself and right now his big brother radar was off the charts. Then Jade sagged forward off the bed, her body collapsing inwards and her eyes fluttering shut.

Dean caught her in his outstretched arms, catching her before she hit the floor. Dean felt Sam beside him asking what was wrong but Dean didn't answer, he was too focused on his sister, his sister that was far too still, her erratic breathing laboured and sweat running down her forehead.

He wiped some strands of hair from her face and checked the pulse in her neck. It was far too fast. He shook her gently, trying to stay calm and take charge but on the inside he was panicking – real bad.

Then Jade began to twitch, her whole body flopping against him like a fish to the point where it got hard to keep her still, her movements jerky.

He pulled her body close to his, cradling her against his chest using his strength to stop her from hurting herself. He fished his cell phone out his pocket and threw it to Sam, who looked scared at the situation, his eyes wide and staring.

"Call an ambulance" he instructed, his voice shaking ever so slightly, his hands holding Jade's head. Sam fumbled with the phone, his movements shaky. Dean knew he had to keep Sam calm; it wouldn't help if the kid had a panic attack.

"Sam, listen to me, Jade's gonna be fine but I need you to stay calm okay? Take a deep breath and tell them what's wrong, okay Sam?" Dean watched nervously as Sam gulped and nodded, pushing in the keys on the phone and placing it to his ear, murmuring into the device.

Jade convulsed, her whole body flailing off the ground. Dean wobbled but stayed upright and held her more tightly, determined to keep her safe.

He kissed her forehead and leaned his own head against hers, rocking her gently back and forth like he used to do when they were kids.

Tears sprang to his eyes as Jade flopped again, he just couldn't lose his sister, the only girl that he had ever told the truth to, the only one that really understood who he actually was – he just couldn't.

Sam punched in the numbers on the phone and waited impatiently for the stranger on the other end to pick up. He glanced at his twin sister who was currently flailing around on the ground, encircled in Dean's protective arms.

"Hello, 911" a voice boomed through the receiver and Sam was quick to answer.

"It's my sister; she just collapsed and now she's having a fit or something" He answered, his words pouring from his mouth frantically.

"How long had she been like that?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, a minute or something" He replied, staring at Jade who flopped uselessly like a ragdoll.

"What address are you at?" they asked, so Sam gave the address of the motel and the person on the other end assured him the ambulance would be with them shortly – which wasn't much assurance to Sam as he saw tears fill up in Dean's eyes, he then knew it was bad.

Sam hung up and raced forward, skidding on his knees beside his brother and sister. Dean looked up, the side of his face still nuzzled in Jade's hair.

Sam stared at Dean and they met each other's gazes and all Sam saw was fear in Dean's bright hazel eyes. He reached out and grabbed jade's twitching hand needing reassurance that she was still here and breathing.

The sound of sirens soon filled the silence of the motel room just as Jade gave a painful lurch and Sam watched as Dean tightened his arms, resting his head against hers.

Ohhhhh, Cliffie! I know I'm evil, muhaha!

Remember to vote on my poll; the more votes the quicker the story will be up (if you want it!)

So, reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be up either Friday or Saturday! Sorry for the wait on this chappie,


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: supernatural is not mine I'm afraid!

So, I updated quicker purely because I couldn't be bothered with homework and I saw my laptop and was like oooooooh, so here it is. Enjoy!

Dean tightened his arms protectively around his sister trying to keep her as still as possible but it was hard, she kept jerking around, her limbs flailing and hitting the floor with painful thuds. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against her head taking deep breaths.

He had no idea what was wrong with her and that sent him into turmoil. During the car ride here he knew something was wrong by the way she fidgeted in her seat, breathing heavily like she couldn't breathe and how her skin went deathly white yet her cheeks were flushed, angry splodges of red darkening her skin.

He heard the sirens getting closer to the point where that was all he heard, the shrill ringing echoed in his ears. He nodded his head at Sam to go and get the door and watched as Sammy shakily stood up and raced to the door.

But dean just stayed there, pulling his sister's body close to his every time she jerked and praying that she would be alright. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled them close together to stop them from hitting the floor or his face and almost cried when she convulsed so violently she almost sprang out of his arms. Luckily, Dean was determined to not let her go and just held her more tightly, glad when he heard muffled voices from the door.

A stranger pulled his sister away from him and Dean felt a pang in his heart as he watched the paramedics load her up onto a gurney. The best place for his sister was with him and Sammy – it was always like that – he would protect them from anything, always.

He grabbed Sam and pulled him outside and into the back of the ambulance before the paramedics could complain. He wasn't going to leave Jade alone with total strangers to look after her… they wouldn't know what to do like Dean did. He knew Jade liked to fall asleep with someone stroking her hair or when she was ill, curling into the side of one of her brothers or even the way she hated blankets covering above her shoulders because she claimed it was "suffocating" and "downright annoying". What if they did something wrong?

The trip in the ambulance was tense. The paramedics continued to yell medical information to one another as the vehicle zipped passed traffic. He felt Sam fist the back of his shirt and turned to see the kid crying, the saltwater running down his cheeks as he stared at Jade who was twisting and turning on the gurney.

Dean felt immediately bad. In his worry he completely forgot about his younger brother and what he must be going through, it was his sister too. Those two were inseparable when they were younger. They would always stick by each other in school and help to do each other's homework, and Dean could swear they could read each other's minds though they frequently denied it. They had this unique connection with one another that Dean could never hope to understand like the way they would share knowing looks with one another or the whole synchronised speaking thing.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. Sam met his gaze and Dean knew he had to comfort him, he had already failed one sibling and now she was in the back of an ambulance on death's door, he couldn't and wouldn't fail the other.

"Sammy, Jade's the most stubbornness person I know, she's not gonna give up" dean said, his voice breaking on his sister's name. Sam scrunched up his face as more tears fell silently.

"What's wrong with her Dean?" His brother asked brokenly and that one line pulled on Dean's heartstrings, almost taking his breath away.

"I don't know Sammy" he replied just as the ambulance skidded to a halt and Jade was pulled out of the ambulance, her eyes still rolling in the back of her head.

Sam was already out of the ambulance before Jade was, refusing to let his sister out of his sight. He was frantic, afraid of losing his sister. He felt so scared at the fact his sister was slipping away right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing to help. He felt absolutely useless.

Jade was pushed into a room and the doors shut behind her but Sam still heard the urgent calls of the doctors and the way Jade thrashed about on the bed.

He felt Dean's presence behind him and turned around and buried himself in Dean's chest and felt his protective arms encircle arm, making him feel at ease.

"It'll be alright Sammy" Dean muttered, stroking his hair gently.

"What if it's not?" Sam whispered back but Dean didn't reply; all he did was tighten his grip.

The doctor emerged from the room, a strained look on his crinkled face.

"Are you Jade's brother's?" he asked, a look of sympathy on his face/

"Yes, why, is she…" Dean trailed off, fear and concern evident in his voice. Sam's heart raced. The thought of losing his twin sister made his heart clench.

"She's resting. We have done several tests but have come up a blank. Something seems to be causing abnormal brain activity which caused the seizures, but right now were worried about the pressure on the brain which has unfortunately caused bleeding on the right side of her brain" the doctor said, frowning as he stared at her brothers.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, gripping Dean's hand tight for reassurance.

"It means, if we can't find out what's wrong with her we'll have to do surgery which is quite dangerous, especially for problems that we don't know how to fix. I'm sorry" he stated before his beeper went off and he nodded apologetically before disappearing down the hallway.

Sam shook his head, tears building up in his eyes, refusing to believe that Jade could die.

"No" he muttered, shaking his shaggy head. "No" he repeated louder, and swept into Jade's room, pushing past the nurses in there. He saw his sister lying motionless in a white bed, a heart monitor beating beside her.

For the next hour Dean and he sat next to Jade, praying for her to wake up. Their prayers were never answered.

"Something's not right" Sam stated and Dean turned his tear stained face towards him.

"I mean… I have this feeling that something doesn't add up you know? It just seems like something, something supernatural rather than natural" Almost immediately realisation dawned on Dean's face along with pure rage.

"The witches" he said and practically ran out the room. Throwing open the door in anger.

It took Sam a minute to realise what Dean had said. On their last case they were hunting down a coven of witches, very few had escaped their dad's wrath. That means there was a great possibility that they could save Jade. Sam ran after Dean, his long legs sprinting down the hallway, ignoring the disapproving looks from the nurses.

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Dean burst through the motel doors courtesy of Dean stealing the fastest car he could find in the parking lot.

Dean tore through the motel, destroying practically all of the furniture before racing to the car searching under the seats and in the boot. Sam was just about to join him when he felt the tip of a knife against his throat.

"You're not going anywhere" a voice said before dragging him back into the motel room.

Another cliffie, my bad! But I really wanted to put something up. The next chapter will be up real soon I promise, thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to me!

Please Review! :)

Remember to vote on my poll!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: supernatural is not mine. I cry!

Jade felt like she was floating, she couldn't describe it any other way. She was trapped in some dark place that she guessed was her mind, alone - desperately needing to contact her brothers.

She knew they would be worried – it was what brothers do, and she needed to tell them she was alright. Okay, stupid thing to think as she was obviously not A-Okay but at least she was alive. That was something.

She banged on the dark walls again but they didn't budge, she was well and truly stuck.

Then, out of nowhere, Jade got the feeling that Sammy was in trouble, not like 'oops I spilt the milk trouble' but more like 'life or death trouble'.

Jade's heart raced at the thought of Sammy dying. She couldn't let that happen.

"You let my brother go whoever you are, you hear me?" she screamed, hoping the message would somehow reach whoever it was that was hurting her brother.

"So help me god when I get outta here I'm gonna kick your ass" she shouted even louder, angry and frustrated tears building in her eyes.

"Such empty threats" a voice whispered in the darkness which sent a cold shiver up Jade's spine.

"You're not going anywhere Winchester – you're in my world now" The voice cackled before Jade started to feel dizzy and she keeled over sideways, blackness invading her vision.

Sam felt the cold tip of the knife against the skin of his throat, his eyes widening in shock. He was about to call out for Dean, knowing his brother would come and save him but whoever was behind him pressed the knife harder into his neck, drawing blood.

"Ahaha… no shouting out for big bro Sammy, not if you want you and your sister to live" The voice whispered in his ear, rooting Sam to the spot.

So Dean was right, whatever was happening to Jade was a supernatural cause and this witch had caused it. Sam stayed completely still, hardly breathing. He knew that if he didn't do as he was told then something bad would happen to Jade, the witch was perfectly capable of it.

"Good boy, now that wasn't so hard was it" The witch said, mocking him. Sam felt fire spread through his veins but he remained calm, the image of his sister alone in a hospital bed, her life in the hands of an evil witch helped him to.

Tears began to build up in Sam's eyes, feeling completely useless right about now. He and Dean had a chance to save Jade and Sam had completely blown it, he had gone and gotten himself in a hostage like situation. If Jade dies…. No he chastised himself, think positive.

Then like a miracle, Dean burst through the door a shotgun in his hand, a livid look plastered on his usually calm face.

"You let go of my brother you fugly son of a bitch" he growled out, which despite the situation, made Sam smile.

Dean was mad. He had searched the entire motel room and every inch of the car only to find absolutely nothing. He slammed his hand against the impala's door, to worried to even care that he might've hurt his baby, and stared longingly at the motel room door.

What was he supposed to tell Sam? How was he supposed to say that he had failed as a big brother and couldn't save his sister? These thoughts swirled around Dean's head causing fear to swell in his heart.

His eyes caught a ghastly sight through the motel window. Sam was getting restrained by knife point and the poor kid looked scared. Dean recognised the witch from the last hunt, her hair long and straggly with an evil glint in her eyes.

Dean ran forward carrying his shotgun and burst through the door, glaring daggers.

"You let go of my brother you fugly son of a bitch" he growled out, pointing the shotgun straight at the witch's head – right between the eyes.

The witch – he recognised her, she was called Chelsea – just smiled smugly, digging the knife further into Sam's neck so a long dribble of blood ran down and soaked into his shirt.

"I don't think so Dean-o. Drop your weapon before your brother bleeds out on the floor" she suggested. Dean met Sam's eyes, those large puppy dog eyes, and knew he had to do what she said or else things would turn nasty.

He reluctantly dropped the gun at his feet, still keeping locked eyes with Sam. Some silent communication passed between them basically saying 'Sammy you alright' and 'I'm fine Dean'.

"So Dean, nice to see you again" She said sarcastically which caused Dean to roll his eyes.

"Couldn't say the same thing about you" he spat out, feeling angry at the situation his family was in, the danger they were facing.

Chelsea cackled, her whole face portraying amusement.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you cheeky little monkey – don't make me cut out that tongue of yours" She said which made dean gulp, knowing she was most likely not kidding.

"Let's play a little game shall we – just the three of us considering Jade is unavailable right now" which made both Dean and Sam growl and Chelsea to laugh.

"So Dean, what sibling do you choose?" she asked which made ice settle in Dean's stomach.

"Choose?" He asked wearily, sharing a fearful look with Sam.

"Yes, which Sibling to you want to live" She confirmed which sent Dean's heart into overdrive.

"What? You're sick" He snarled out "I'm not choosing" he replied defiantly.

"If you don't choose then I'll just take them both – you know I will. I could cause Jade to have a brain seizure right now and slice your little brother's throat like butter, all in a matter of seconds without even blinking" She said, pulling Sam closer to her.

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. He could lose his brother and sister and there was absolutely nothing he good do, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"Come on Dean chose, it can't be that hard can it?" she asked innocently and Dean realised she was mocking him and taking great joy in it as well.

Dean shook his head. How could he possibly choose between the two people he cared about most, the two people who were practically his own kids? He would sell his soul for them – anything just to keep them safe.

"Never" he ground out furiously… refusing to play into her sick game.

"Fine Dean-o, be that way" she muttered mysteriously before twirling Sam's hair in her fingers and Dean saw a shudder run through his body.

Chelsea stared up at the ceiling; a smile graced her chapped lips.

"Such empty threats" She whispered and Dean had to strain his ears to hear her.

"You're not going anywhere Winchester – you're in my world now" She cackled out before muttering a spell in some foreign language, her eyes turning black.

"One down" She said "two to go" She laughed and threw Sam across the room and he slammed into the wall before crumpling to the floor unconscious.

Dean reached down for his gun and found that it was no longer there, just a pile of smoking ash.

A hand wound around his neck and pushed him into the air, the nails digging into his skin.

"Congrats Dean – you've just got your brother and sister killed" She laughed before producing a large knife from her back pocket.

Don't kill me *runs and hides*! I really am a sucker for cliffies. Haha!

Please review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to whoever made it – not me!

Dean watched in horror as Chelsea pulled a large knife from her pocket, holding it gingerly between her thin fingers.

"You know Dean, if you had just chosen none of this would've happened. You could've lived happily ever after with one of your siblings – now your all gonna die. So I ask you Dean, was it really worth it? Was one sibling's lives more important than all of you" she inquired but Dean couldn't answer, he was still getting choked by the witch, his face turning cherry red.

Chelsea laughed and threw Dean backwards; his head hit the bedside table with a sickening crunch and stars flashed in front of his eyes.

He took a deep breath and tried to blink away the fuzziness, feeling the slow flow of blood trickle down his temple which caused nausea to flutter in his stomach.

"You could've gotten rid of one of your burdens Dean, got a chance to be free but you gave up that chance. Why Dean? Why not just kill them?" she inquired.

"You BITCH" he spat out, getting slowly to his feet, holding the table for support.

"They are my brother and sister, I love them and no matter how hard it gets – it's my job" he said which just made Chelsea laugh, spinning the knife in her fingers.

"Oh you love them do you? Yeah, I'm sure, because if you did you would've chosen but now… your sister is having a brain seizure and your brother is about to be sliced in half" she cackled out before kicking dean in the stomach so he keeled over, breathing deeply.

Chelsea moved forward and grabbed Sam's hair, lifting him upwards holding the knife to his throat.

"I want you to see this Dean" She muttered, prepared to cut into Sam's neck before their dad came through the door, a stack of books in his hands.

"Hey kids, I found some…" but he trailed off at the sight in front on him.

"Son of a bitch" His dad growled out, dropping the ton of books that he carried and ripping out his .45 from his waistband.

The doctors at Roseward hospital were stumped. Their patient Jade Winchester was admitted earlier that day having seizures but they didn't know why. They tried every test under the sun to come up with a reason why the young girl was admitted – they found nothing.

Doctor Gomel looked over the patients records. For the first time in his career he was well and truly stumped.

He was lost in his thoughts until Nurse Cameron ran up to him claiming his patient, Jade, was having a seizure.

He ran to her room and saw the patient thrashing about the bed, her eyes rolling.

God help us, he thought before getting prepared to work.

Sam watched as his dad pulled the gun from his waistband and pointed it at Chelsea.

"You put my son down NOW" his dad threatened, fury evident in his eyes.

Sam could hear the witch sigh angrily and she gripped his hair tighter, pulling some hair from his scalp.

"Dammit" She growled out and kicked Sam away from her so he landed on the floor with a grunt, landing on his already cracked ribs from where she threw him into the wall.

"No matter, No matter, at least one of you gets punished – poor Jade eh? I would give her two minutes tops" The witch said, laughing at everyone's distraught looks.

Sam's heart lurched painfully. Jade. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave his sister alone, he had to help her. All his life she was there, helping him, making him laugh, always there for him… he needed her. Dean always said he was sure that when they born they were Siamese twins as they were so alike, saying the same things, thinking the same, hell even knowing what each other were feeling. He couldn't let her down. He wouldn't let her down.

Before Sam had time to knock the stuffing out of Chelsea three shots were fired off, one after another – straight into Chelsea's chest and she crumpled to the floor, dead.

Sam looked up, expecting to see his dad holding the gun that had just fired but instead he saw Dean. Dean was holding one of his own guns that was smoking from just being fired, anger evident in his face.

"Served the bitch right" he spat out and limped forward, gingerly pulling Sam to his feet.

"Good job son" his dad praised, before frowning slighting, worry creasing his face.

"Where's Jade? What did she mean about two minutes?" His dad asked.

Instead of answering, Dean and Sam raced out of the room, desperate to find their sister.

Jade knew she was slipping. She tried to hang on but there was nothing to keep her from falling. It was like a slippery surface and the harder she tried to grab a hold of something the quicker she would fall into the darkness.

The more she fell the harder it was to remember things, her name, her friends, her family. Each second that passed her loved one's faces were getting more blurred.

Jade wasn't ready to die, she actually liked living no matter how hard life got. She would miss her dad but most of all she would miss her brothers. They were her life and she couldn't let them go.

The darkness tightened around her chest making it hard to breath.

Dammit, she thought, I'm not ready – I'm not gonna give up she thought fiercely before bright white lights assaulted her vision, burning her retinas no doubt.

She looked up groggily, confused at the sudden onslaught of light because she was sure it was dark. Doctors and nurses in scrubs were peering down at her, shock written all over their faces.

"Hi" She said brightly, happy to be alive.

Dean raced to the car, his dad and his brother in tow. While they were speeding to the hospital both Sam and Dean tried to fill their dad in on what happened.

His dad was angry, Dean saw, but he knew that under that façade he was just as worried about Jade as he and Sam were… his dad just wasn't good at showing his emotions.

They skidded in the parking lot – not even caring if they ran anyone over – and dashed through the corridors of the hospital; they're feet eating up the ground.

Dean burst through Jade's door and almost laughed with relief at the sight on front on him.

Jade was standing up, getting restrained by a doctor and two nurses. She looked pissed off about something, her arms flailing about as if to prove a point.

"Excuse me…you have no right to keep me here, you let me go this inst…" But she trailed off as she looked over at her family.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is goi…" but her voice was muffled by Dean's chest because he had raced forward and took her in his arms, his eyes filling up with tears at the sight of his little sis.

"Uh Dean, your kinda killing my ribs" She gasped out and Dean shakily let go of her, pulling back to peer at her and make sure that everything was okay.

"Dean, what was tha…" but she was interrupted yet again by Sam racing forward and spinning her around, lifting her off her feet.

"Oh thank god you're okay" His little brother said, still lifting her off the ground.

Jade laughed a full hearty laugh which made Dean's heart swell with happiness.

"Well duh brother, you think a simple wi…" she started to say before she looked nervously towards the doctors and nurses who were still staring at them in awe.

"I mean illness can keep me down for long, I don't think so" she said which made Dean laugh. She was okay, Sam was okay and that was all that mattered – at least to him, and he was determined to keep it that way.

So was it okay? Reviews are appreciated.

So next chapter I was thinking about doing one where Sam is leaving for Stanford, like when he gets the letter and the fight with his dad etc. what do you think about that? Yeah? No?

Peace out! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine and it will never ever be mine!

Again, thanks for the reviews, every one of them made me smile!

Sam and Jade – almost 18

Dean - 22

Jade was bored. It was the weekend and there was no hunt lined up because there dad said they "needed a break" especially after their last hunt where Dean got injured. Broken ribs, a sprained wrist – nothing too major – but Jade agreed with her dad for the first time, a break was dually needed.

Right now her dad was out, no doubt at the nearest bar drowning his worries and Dean was away cruising for girls (was that really a surprise?) saying "the injuries made him more attainable". Her brother was quite a character.

She was sitting on her and Sam's bed flicking through the fuzzy channels on the TV. Then Sam burst through the door a huge smile on his face, his shaggy hair ruffled from the chilly wind outside.

"Hey Jay, is dad home?" He asked urgently, never dropping that childish smile off his face.

"No, he's out at the bar down the road I assume, why?" she asked suspiciously, Sam looked like he was frigging on cloud nine; Sam was hardly ever on cloud nine these days.

"What about Dean, is he here?" he asked again, his eyes flitting around the small motel room.

"No" she said slowly, feeling she had to calm Sam down, "He's out trying to get laid, what's up with you Sammy, find that library book you wanted" she said sarcastically, but Sam ignored her witty remark and jumped on the bed in front of her, his eyes bright.

"Jay, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" He asked, practically jumping for joy.

"Sure, why not throw in a pinkie promise too" she said using a fake excited voice. God, sometimes she was so like Dean it was unreal – it worried her.

"Jay, I'm serious" he said seriously but was still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"So am I" She responded, copying Sam's tone before breaking out into a smile.

"Okay, okay I'll bite – I swear on everything that I own – which is not very much I must say, but whatever, that I won't tell anybody whatever it is that you're gonna tell me. Do we have a deal?" she asked, holding out her hand toward Sam.

Sam nodded his head eagerly and shook her hand, pulling a letter from his jacket pocket that was addressed, 'Mr Sam Winchester', all formal like – it gave Jade the shivers.

"I just got this this morning from the school, as they didn't know our proper address they couldn't send it so they phoned and asked me to collect it" He explained, still smiling.

"Collect what?" She asked, confused, then really looked at Sam. The way he was smiling like Christmas had come early, on the lookout for the rest of his family and the way he was holding a real formal letter like his life depended – it all added up.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked excitingly, staring at the letter with wide eyes.

Sam nodded in confirmation and jade yelped and threw herself on Sam, hugging him so tightly they both fell backwards off the bed – but Jade didn't let go.

"Sammy that's great" Jade congratulated, pulling herself off Sam so they were both now sitting on the floor.

"I know, I mean I wasn't sure if I would get in but I did, a full ride as well – to Stanford Jade, STANFORD, I can't believe it" Sam explained, eye wide with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you Sammy" Jade said, actually feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

Sam smiled wider – if that was even possible – and leaned forwards, staring into Jade's eyes.

"Are you crying?" he laughed out which caused Jade to playfully punch him in his arm.

"No, shut up" She muttered and held out her hand for the letter "Can I see?" she asked and Sam handed her his letter and she opened it with shaky hands.

She read over the letter three times, just to make sure that what she read was real. Her brother, her twin brother, had actually got a full ride to one of the best schools in the country. She was so happy yet a small part of her was sad because she knew Sammy was going to go, go and live an apple pie life and she would hardly see him. She knew that was selfish of her to think that but… he was her brother, she needed him.

Then though, the majority of herself was glad Sam could go, escape this life he had always hated, find a girl, have a couple of rug rats – she could just imagine Sammy doing that. All she wanted was for Sammy to be happy and if that meant 'restricted access' to him as she would no doubt be traveling all over the country hunting monsters, then so be it. Sammy's happiness was important to her, and she was determined to help him get it.

"So, when do you have to leave?" she asked curiously, folding up the letter carefully and passing it back to Sam.

"Um, about two weeks. We gotta arrive early to unpack and find our way round campus" Sam replied and Jade's mouth opened in shock.

"Two weeks?" she squeaked out in shock. That was hardly any time at all. Two weeks until Sam went away, how could she say goodbye in two weeks?

"I know" Sam said miserably "it's not a lot of time but Jade… I need to do this, it's my one chance and I can't miss it" He explained, holding Jade's hands in his own.

"I know you can't Sammy and you won't, I'll see to that" She promised which caused Sam to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Really, I mean… you're alright with me going?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"I don't know if 'alright' is the right word but… yeah. I'm gonna miss you like heck Sammy, more than my own right arm, but I've known for a while this was gonna happen, I can see how badly you want this and I want you to be happy. Remember three years ago when you told me you were gonna get into the best school in the country no matter what the cost?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Remember how I said I would help you get there and support you no matter what?" I asked, and he nodded once again with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm not gonna break that promise" I concluded and Sam hugged me so tightly it knocked the breath from me.

"You have no idea how much that means Jay" He said emotionally, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

I laughed heartily; glad I could make Sam happy.

"Okay, okay it's not time for goodbye's just yet and I'm pretty sure if you want my help I'm gonna have to be able to breath" and Sam released me, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"Sometimes I forget how much you're like Dean" he said and I pulled a face.

"God, don't remind me" I responded and we both shared a laugh. I knew that every single moment with Sam counts because I didn't know when the next time I would see him.

"So, when you planning on telling Dad and Dean?" I questioned and Sam's face darkened.

"Not yet, actually I was thinking of telling the school yes, packing, and then tell them just before I leave" he said, and I cringed, imagining dad and Dean's reactions to that plan.

"You think that's the best idea?" I asked and Sam looked down at his hands.

"Probably not but… I want to enjoy these last couple of weeks. No arguing, no death glares, no guilt trips which I know would happen if I told them now" he explained and I nodded in agreement.

"I suppose your right Sammy" I concluded "Try and enjoy these weeks with your awesome sister and the rest of your family" Sam laughed and pulled me into a headlock, ruffling up my hair.

"Okay squirt, will do" He barked out and I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not a squirt – I'm five foot seven, you're just abnormally tall" I argued and Sam finally let me go, laughing at my rat's nest of a hair.

"Suits you" He commented, trying hard not to laugh, his cheeks red with effort.

I playfully glared at him, trying to think of some way to get him back.

"Ha-ha Sammy…oh, I think you ripped your letter" I said pointing at an empty space on the floor. His head ripped around and that was when I pounced.

Sam had long hair for a guy which for some reason reminded me of a moose, all he needed was a couple of large antlers and he'd be set for a trip to Canada.

We both went tumbling to the floor and I sat on his back and pulled his legs backwards with one hand and began messing up his hair with the other. When Sam began struggling I let go of his legs and placed my feet on his wrists so he couldn't move his arms and began plaiting his brown hair and he was helpless to stop me.

When I was down 'doing up' Sam's hair I rolled over with laughter, that'll show him, I thought as tears streamed from my eyes.

"That… was payback brother. You mess with my hair I'll mess with your" I gasped out, holding my stomach that was aching from laughter.

"Oh you call that payback" He threatened playfully before he began tickling my sides and I thrashed about on the floor, trying to breathe.

"Sammy, s,stop, stoppp, p,pl,please" I gasped out, laughing at the same time. Sometimes I missed the times where we got to act like little kids, it was so much fun.

Then Dean opened the door, frowning at the sight of Sam and I on the floor, but soon a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Well, well, I didn't know I had two sisters" dean commented, pointing at the plaits still in Sam's hair.

Sam and I rolled my eyes in sync and he helped pull me to my feet, ruffling my hair one last time.

"Looks like I missed a lot" Dean said, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the bed, still chuckling softly at Sam and me.

Sam and I shared a look of amusement.

"Nope, nothing" I replied, nudging the acceptance letter under the bed with my foot.

Yay, I updated fast! Woo hoo!

Anyhow, next chapter will be the fight and PLEASE REVIEW my lovelies.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: supernatural will never be mine.

Sorry for the wait…Again, thanks for all the support!

Jade was anxious. Today was the day when Sam was supposed to leave for Stanford and he still hadn't told Dean and dad yet… and it was taking its toll on her nerves. Sam had already packed everything he needed and stored it under the bed in the motel room they were currently staying in, ready for an emergency exit if dad got mad.

He promised her he would tell them, that promise was broken yesterday. Jade watched as Sam paced around in the small motel bedroom, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Jade guessed he was nervous; she would be too if she had to drop a bombshell like this to two very protective men.

The last two weeks was practically plain sailing, there were limited arguments and Sam even managed to bite his tongue and stop himself from screaming when an opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately, dean noticed Sam's change in attitude.

He questioned her about a week ago, wondering if she knew what was up with Sam because, according to him, "he was acting more like a girl than usual". Jade had found it so hard to not blurt anything out to him, he was her brother and she told him practically everything – but she had made a promise to Sammy and she intended to keep it. So she just told him jokingly that it was his time of the month and avoided the question, it was never brought up again.

Sam sighed heavily which jolted Jade out of her daydream.

"Calm down Sam, everything will be fine" She encouraged but it seemed to fall on deaf ears because he continued to pace, his long lanky legs eating up the floor.

"Sammy… you need to breathe okay? Chill, if you want to go nobody can stop you, you're an adult now and choice is one of the perks" she said and Sam nodded, sitting back down on the bed.

"When they getting back?" he asked, wringing his hands together.

Jade was about to answer, stating that she didn't know when the roar of the Impala sounded outside.

Sam and Jade shared a nervous look before standing up and facing the door. The sound of the impala's doors slamming, muted voices and the squeak of the motel door happened and there were Dean and dad, their hair messy from the wind.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" Her dad questioned, staring at her and Sam suspiciously like they were up to something. Jade looked up at Sam, urging him with her eyes to say something, just to get it over with. But Sam stayed silent, his breaths coming in quick gasps.

Dean was staring at them both, his mossy green eyes analysing.

"Guys… what is it?" he questioned nervously, his big brother instincts kicking in.

Jade kicked her right leg outwards and kicked Sam in the calf which jolted Sam forward and gave her a look of shock.

"Well, um, I'm leaving" Sam announced boldly, standing up straight and staring into their dad's eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dad questioned him angrily, striding forward until he was standing opposite him, his hands clenched.

"It means I'm going to college, today actually" Sam responded, trying to keep his cool.

"You can't be serious" Dean exclaimed, standing behind their dad, betrayal written all over his face.

"Oh I'm dead serious - I've never been more serious in my life" He responded, gaining confidence every second.

"No you're not boy, you're going nowhere" Dad threatened with fire in his eyes.

"I'm 18 dad, you can't boss me about any more" Sam shouted in his face, causing Jade to jump slightly. Sam had a really loud voice and she was sure that she even saw her dad flinch.

"Your my son – regardless of your age – and you'll do whatever the hell I tell you to do" Her dad screamed back just as angrily, his cheeks reddening.

"Not anymore! I'm fed up of you trying to control my life, well newsflash, I never chose this life dad – you chose it for me – I just wanna get the hell outta here" he lividly replied, scooping up the travel bag from under the bed and throwing it over his shoulder.

Her dad turned his angry stare towards Jade, his eyes piercing her very soul, making her gulp nervously.

"Did you know about this?" he demanded, taking deep breaths to try and control his anger.

Jade nodded and saw disbelief and betrayal on her dad and brother's faces and felt like she needed to defend herself – she had a right to help her brother didn't she?

"Yes I did and you know what? I've been helping him prepare because I know that you two are so selfish that you won't let him go even though he wants to" she exclaimed, feeling anger spreading through his veins.

She knew what she said was uncalled for, knowing that Dean wasn't selfish when it came to his family, but she was mad – If Sam wanted to go then let him go, they shouldn't ruin his chance at a normal life.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her and their dad shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you two" He shouted in anger, slamming his fist into the wall, making a dent.

"You can't go Sam, okay, you have a responsibility, a commitment to fill" Dean said, looking like he was trying not to explode with anger.

"A responsibility? To who Dean? our whole lives are a joke, this crappy life, it's not me Dean – it never has been" Sam shouted back and Jade felt like this was getting out of control.

She was about to open her mouth and suggest that everyone just calm down – shouting wouldn't do anything good – but Dean pointed at her with his finger, glaring at her.

"You don't say anything – I haven't even started with you yet" He threatened before turning back and facing Sam.

Oh great, Jade thought, Dean and dad are angry with me. She could handle her dad but Dean… she hated it when he was angry at her, it always felt like she had let him down. Dean had practically raised her and Sam single handily – she shouldn't fight with him.

"Leave her outta this Dean, unlike the rest of you, she is the only one that has supported me through all of this, she understands how badly I want a new life and the only one I trusted to tell – it's not her fault okay, it's me your mad at" Sam said and Jade silently thanked him.

"Damn right I'm mad at you Sam – you're gonna abandon your family" Dean screamed in Sam's face, his eyes bulging from his head.

"Dean's right son" Her dad said, walking forward until he was standing next to Dean, "If you do this, go off to some stupid, pointless college, your giving up on your family" He finished saying, shaking his head in disgust.

Jade recognised what her dad was doing – he was trying to make Sam feel guilty to try and make him change his mind. She knew it would fall on deaf ears. Sam had been preparing for this practically his whole life and their dad wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm not giving up on my family – I would never do that – I just want, need, a break, a chance to see what the world has to offer, why can't you understand that?" he questioned softly, sounding quite emotional.

Jade saw Dean lose his anger and give a sympathetic look towards Sam – Dean did understand why Sam wanted a normal life it was just hard for him to understand was all. Jade felt sorry for Dean, even though she was still mad at him, because at times he was stuck in the middle, wanting to support Sam's or I's decisions but feeling compelled to follow their dad.

"No I don't understand because the world, the one you want to see, isn't that great" Her dad replied, "And if you want to see it that bad, then don't come back crying to us because you know what – you won't be welcome" He finished saying, staring at Sam like he had already abandoned him.

Sam looked back at Jade, silently asking her what he should do. Jade just nodded her head in support – Sam was gonna do this, regardless of the consequences, and she was not going to break her promise. She would help her brother, even if that meant living in a war zone for the next few months.

"Have it your way then" Sam muttered, striding towards the door, avoiding eye contact with Dean and dad.

"You walk out that door you never come back, you hear me" Her dad shouted, his whole body shaking with anger. Dean watched Sam leave like he had grown a second head.

Sam stopped at the door and turned around, sharing one last thank you look with Jade before glaring at their dad and Dean.

He didn't say anything, just stared at them with a disappointed look on his face before slamming the door shut.

Jade blinked away the tears that began to build up in her eyes. Sam was gone and she knew that he was never going to come back – even if her dad let him.

But she couldn't leave Sam to go this journey by himself – it just wouldn't be right. She couldn't leave him stewing in his own juices for god knows how long.

She took a deep breath and started forward towards the motel door but was stopped by Dean's hand grabbing her upper arm in a vice like grasp.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, panic evident in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna let him travel there by himself, I can't Dean, he needs someone" She said before ripping her arm free of his grasp and stumbling towards the door.

"We won't be here when you get back" Her dad shouted after her, his voice quaking with rage. Jade turned around and sighed at her dad's actions. He would never get it would he?

Dean was looking at their dad in shock, his eyes building up with unshed tears.

"Well then I guess you will have lost two children, won't you" She replied quietly, before slamming the door shut, seeing Dean's and her dad's astonished faces.

Jade took a deep, calming breath before she sprinted down the sidewalk, desperate to find Sam's shaggy brown hair. When she spotted him he was just preparing to get in a taxi, loading his bag into the back seat.

"Sammy" She shouted, and he turned around in confusion. She ran up to him, glad that she caught him before he left.

"Jade, what is it? What're you doing?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You think I'm just gonna let my brother fly the nest without a pair of safety wings?" She scoffed out humourlessly, pushing Sam playfully into the taxi and following him in.

Sorry for the wait, hope the chapter lived up to your expectations. Next chapter = Sam and Jade say goodbye and Jade returns home! please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural will never be mine.

I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait, life was just really hectic, again, Sorry – anyhow, on with the chapter.

Jade never really did like taxi rides. For starters, the cab drivers were either maniacs on the road, some perv that kept staring through the rear view mirror or a young kid who looked like he had only passed his test forty eight hours previously. It did not please Jade one bit. Still, she sat next to Sam, looping her arm through his, never wanting to let go.

"Dad's gonna be pissed you know" Sam stated, shaking his head in astonishment at Jade's actions. Jade scoffed at the mention of their dad, or rather, as Jade liked to call him – father. She loved him, she really did but to her a dad was not someone who hauls their kids around the country hunting monsters, a dad was someone who watched their kids baseball games or school shows and not once did their dad ever to that. So she opted for father – though she would never say it to his face or her brothers – because he was more like a sperm donor rather than a male figure.

"Oh well let him be pissed – he needs an eye opener that he can't control us our entire lives like he does Dean. And besides, you'll probably get the wrong flight and end up in China or something" Jade said teasingly which made Sam chuckle.

"China, really? I think by now I can tell the difference between flight numbers" He said, ruffling Jade's hair. Jade scoffed lightly, shoving away Sam's hand and sorting her hair.

"You never know Sammy, you never know. Anyway, what time is the flight?" Jade asked curiously, she didn't want Sam to be late, plus, she was starving. The two of them hardly ate anything that morning due to nerves.

"Quarter past two, and don't worry, there will still be time for lunch" Sam said knowingly.

"Good cause you know how I get when I have no food" Jade smirked out whilst Sam cringed, obviously remembering all the times he and Dean had been on the receiving end of Jade's "No food mood". One time, they hadn't eaten for like a whole day because they were hiking the hills on some hunt and Jade had ended up shooting Sam in the foot after he accidently tripped her over. Luckily, it was only a tranquilizer gun but after not eating it set her on edge and made her really dangerous. Some people would confuse it with PMSing.

They shared small talk on the journey to the airport and Jade ignored the ringing of her cell phone. But after fourteen missed calls from the one and only over protective, irritating and slightly annoying Dean Winchester, Jade turned her phone off, ignoring Sam's shocked look.

"Now not only will dad be pissed, but Dean too, well done sis" Sam said sarcastically, chuckling lightly when Jade punched his arm.

"I'll call him later. Ooh, look, we're here" She said when the driver pulled up to the airport. Whilst Sam unloaded whatever luggage he decided to bring, Jade paid the driver. It was some guy in his early twenties, cute, but not really her type. She handed over the money, leaving him a tip whilst she was at it and the guy handed her a small piece of paper.

"My number, y'know if you ever wanna hang out" He said, smiling up at Jade and winking before driving away. Jade scoffed. She knew she was easy on the eye and all that but she sometimes hated it when random guys hit on her – just glad that Dean wasn't here to witness that exchange.

She saw Sam narrow his eyes menacingly and she crunched up the piece of paper quickly, throwing it in the nearest trash can.

"What was…?" But she cut off Sam's no doubt over protective brother, no messing around, safe speech – she loved her brother's, she really did, but on occasion they smothered her. Dean was the worst but Sam was known to be just as bad.

"Well, let's get going, I'm in the mood for food" She said brightly, walking away from Sam and rushing into the airport. She pointed out to him where to check in his luggage and went off her own way to buy a ticket as Sam already had his. She knew it would be expensive but Sam was worth every penny.

"A ticket to wherever that Stanford place is" She requested politely and the women behind the desk frowned over at her.

"The one with the flight at quarter past two" She continued and the woman nodded, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Would that be a single or return?" The woman who Jade recognised to be a Shirley by her name tag asked and Jade felt like her stomach had dropped out. Single or return? That was the big question. She never planned on staying with Sam, the plan was to drop him off then return to her brother and dad but as each second passed the decision got harder. How could she leave Sam? That task felt impossible. But if she went where would that leave Dean? He would've lost two siblings and she didn't think he could handle that. She loved hunting, she really did, the thrill of it, the adrenaline rush, it was something that she thought she could never live without but on the other hand she felt like she couldn't live without Sam.

"Miss?" Shirley asked which snapped Jade out of her daydream.

"Um… return please" She said, already handing over her credit card. Sam would be busy with school, girls and grades and where would she be left. She didn't get into Stanford and the thought of leaving Dean and even her dad pained her. She had to let Sam go – it was what he wanted.

The next few seconds were a blur. Jade paid for the flight and when asked to hand over her luggage and she had none received weird glances in return. Jade ignored them and set off in look for Sam and found him sitting at a table nursing a cup of hot coffee and a lunch plate.

"Hey Jay, I got you a cheeseburger with extra bacon with a side of extra-large fries" Sam said, pushing the large plate towards her.

"How did you know that that was what I was wanting" Jade smiled, already digging into her plate.

"Twin instinct I guess" He chuckled out, biting into his bacon butty.

An hour later Jade and Sam were sitting in their seats ready for take off. Jade was sitting on the inside as she loved looking out the window when they were high up. Jade then felt Sam cringe beside her and she looked up curiously. The plane had these mini TV screens on the back of the seat in front of them and, unfortunately for Sam, a clown advert had popped up.

Jade couldn't help but let a bark of laughter escape her lips at Sam's terrified look.

"It's okay Sammy, the big bad clown can't get you" She laughed out and Sam shot her an irritated look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" She laughed out, sitting forward and switching the station over so the moving image was now some Italian sitcom and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" He muttered shakily and Jade had to refrain from laughing.

"So, not long now, you nervous?" She asked and Sam shook his head.

"Not really, just excited about the whole thing, glad to be away from hunting" he said and Jade understood that. Sam hated hunting, absolutely loathed it, she was just glad that he had escaped the damned life of most hunters.

A few hours later jade and Sam arrived at the college and unloaded his bags from the cab, fortunately this time, the guy didn't give Jade his number which she was thankful for. No need for Sam to get arrested for assault before he had even took a step inside the door.

"You ready?" Jade asked, carrying one of Sam's bags in her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be" He replied and they both walked slowly towards the school. They took a tour of the place, dropping off Sam's stuff in his dorm room which he shared with some guy that they hadn't met yet. Jade had to admit the school was impressive, way more impressive than she thought was possible. She could now understand why Sam wanted to come here so badly.

While Sam was looking at some pictures on the wall Jade walked further up the corridor, reading all the records when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad" She said, stepping away from the guy she walked in to. He turned around and Jade had to catch her breath at the sight of hm. He was tall, around six foot two with unruly dark hair and the most mesmerising blue eyes she had ever seen. He smiled at her.

"No it was my fault, I was in the way" He said, holding out his hand "I'm Chris" he introduced and Jade shook his hand, returning the smile.

"Jade" She replied.

"Well Jade, you a student here or…?" He asked.

"Me? No, I'm just here saying bye to my brother" She replied, pointing over to Sam who was engrossed at the pictures.

"Wow, that guy is tall" Chris commented, staring in awe at Sam.

"You're telling me. When we were fourteen we were the same height, then he just shot up and overtook us all, bit ridiculous if you ask me" She said, turning back to Chris and he let out a chuckle.

I saw from the corner of my eye Sam look towards me, frowning, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I better go, you know how brothers can get" I said and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, don't wanna get on the wrong side of a guy like him. I might see you around sometime then" He suggested and Jade smiled flirtatiously.

"Maybe you will" she said before turning around and walking back towards Sam.

"Hey bro, it's getting late I better head back and face the wrath of the almighty Winchesters" She said sadly and Sam lost his 'overprotective brother look' and frowned.

"Are you sure? It's getting late you could always just stay here" he asked but Jade shook her head.

"Better not, don't want them to hit the road without me" she said and pulled him into a hug.

"Now, you call me at least every week, I want regular updates on everything and call and ask me if you don't have enough money for whatever you geeks need to buy, you hear?" she asked and Sam chuckled heartily, and they both exited the hug.

"Got it sis, don't worry" He replied, sharing her smile.

"see ya around Sammy, love you" She said, walking away.

"Love you too Jay" He muttered after her as she strode down the corridor, further and further away from her brother.

Sorry…. I know its short but I wanted to put something up. Hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter Jade will return home/motel and then there will be a new hunt in which something likes to harvest people and steal their organs – just a little sneak peek.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me

Again, sorry for the wait, but prelims are coming up and I was trying to revise, but the next chapter should be up at the weekend! Woo hoo!

Jade trekked through the mass of bodies crowding up the airport, making her way through the terminal to her flight. She blinked away her tears as her thoughts roamed back to Sam. She didn't know when she would be able to see him again, especially with Dean and dad watching her every move which was bound to happen, and she missed him already – despite the fact that she just said goodbye to him less than an hour ago. Call it a twin connection or whatever but the bottom line was Sam was one of her best friends – sad as that sounds – and it felt like her right arm was missing.

She boarded the flight and sat in one of the front seats just staring off into space, thinking about everything. She was anxious to get back on the road, let things go back to normal but at the same time she just wanted to get a plane as far away from America as possible to avoid the wrath that was bound to greet her when she arrived back at the motel – if her family didn't leave without her.

She knew Dean would be angry – hell he'd be livid – but deep down he'd be feeling disappointed and betrayed, betrayed that her and Sam didn't confide in him. Then there was her dad. Her dad only saw black and white, never the grey areas. A monster was evil to him, full stop, and he didn't even consider the possibility that there's an in-between. Sam either had to stay or go and that was final, nothing else was acceptable.

Her hands fiddled with the locket that hung around her neck, the locket Dean gave her for her tenth birthday. It was a deep gold colour with swirls engraved on the outside. She loved it and she wore it almost all the time. Inside was a small photo of her, Dean and Sam taken just a few years prior and on the other side was a small copy of her mum and dad's wedding day. She stroked the picture of her mum and dad, sighing sadly. She may not remember her mum at all but she still missed her – a lot. From what little her dad told her and what Dean could remember she sounded great, caring and very family orientated.

Growing up with three males wasn't exactly her idea of fun – she would've loved to have a female figure to talk to, a sister or a mum, but fate was cruel. It wasn't always that bad growing up with males except for the fact they used up all of the hot water, couldn't understand female emotions, were far too over protective and left her to do all the chores – she thought that was a bit sexist. Females were perfectly capable of beheading a vampire or changing a tire just the same as males were. Other than that it was a ball.

She chuckled quietly to herself, remembering the time when Dean and Sam got into a 'play fight' and they broke the wing mirror off their dad's truck. She had a fun time blackmailing them to do her chores for a few weeks and in return she wouldn't tell their dad. She missed those times. Jade knew everyone had to grow up at some point but she loved those childish moments that were few and far between – she didn't want to criticize her dad but she did feel that their childhoods had been robbed from them.

Jade was pulled from her daydream as the plane landed on the runway, signalling to her it was time to go home – or as close to home as there was – and face the Winchesters.

Jade paid the driver of the taxi as it pulled up outside the motel she was staying at; glad there was still a light on in room 12. The cold wind ruffled her hair as she stepped out, slowly making her way along the row of rooms, her shoes scuffling the pavement. She reached the door of the motel room and rested her hand on the door knob, mentally preparing herself for torment waiting inside. It's now or never, she thought determinedly, opening the door wide and stepping inside.

Jade kept her eyes cast downward as she closed the door, unzipping her jacket and slinging it over one of the chairs. She took a deep breath and turned around, gulping at the sight in front of her. Her dad was leaning against the far right war, a bottle of beer in his hands and a livid look plastered on his face, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

Whereas dean was sitting in an arm chair, his posture defeated and his jaw tense almost as if he'd just had a verbal fight and lost. He didn't look mad – at least not as mad as their dad – but his eyes had this betrayed look in them and his hands were clenched. Jade knew these signs. Dean was disappointed and mad – both of which was not a good combination.

"So… your back" Her dad stated; shaking his head in anger and rolling his eyes.

"Yes" She replied, hoping it wouldn't escalate into a huge fight – she was tired, emotionally drained and upset, the least thing she wanted to do was fight.

"Why did you bother? You clearly don't wanna be here- you should've stayed with Sam" her dad said, stumbling forward and putting on a jacket.

"I never said I didn't dad, believe me – if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't, I'd be halfway across the world by now, but I'm not" she replied tiredly, rubbing away the tiredness from her eyes.

"Whatever, we're leaving early tomorrow so be prepared" Her dad said viciously, moving past her and was out the door in a matter of seconds – no doubt off to ruin his liver.

She shook her head sadly and watched as Dean stood up, throwing his clothes into a bag, avoiding all eye contact with her though she noticed he kept biting the inside of her cheek, as if he was physically stopping himself from screaming at her.

"Dean…" She stared to say but was cut off when he glared at her, looking both sad and angry at the same time. It broke her heart that she and Sam had hurt him so much.

"Don't Jade, just… don't" he sighed out, closing the duffel bag and violently shoving it under the bed.

"Get some sleep" He ordered, going and sitting on the chair he just previously vacated.

"Dean please just listen for a…" But she was yet again cut off by him.

"No I won't…now you heard dad we've got an early start tomorrow so go get some shut eye, now" he hissed out and Jade gulped nervously. Dean was mad – really mad – and she didn't know when he'd talk to her again – days, weeks, could be months, but she just wished he would get over it already.

"Fine" She whispered, and hated how her voice cracked ever so slightly. She strode forwards angrily, stripping off her hooding and throwing off her shoes and not even bothering to change into her pyjama's before her body slammed into the lumpy mattress and she pulled the covers up over her head, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Her family had broken apart and she didn't know if she could ever put it back together again.

Jade had hardly gotten any sleep that night. She listened to Dean pacing around the motel room, sighing angrily every few minutes and regularly checking his cell phone – whether from a call from her dad or Sam, Jade didn't know.

Then a few hours later she heard her dad stumble in, knocking over a chair in the process and muttering a string of curse words before he finally settled down and began snoring. Shortly after that she had felt the bed dip and Dean settle down beside her, far enough away that she couldn't feel him breathing. Then she had fallen asleep, mentally drained.

Now, currently, they were on the road traveling to the next case which was in Arizona, a cute little town that hardly had any crime or murders. But in the past two weeks there had four murders and each body had been disembowelled with as many as ten organs missing from the corpses – Her dad thought there was defiantly something fishy going on and Jade had to agree.

The tension in the car was unbelievable. Her dad only spoke when it was something about the case and Dean hardly ever spoke at all, occasionally reaching out to change the tape or to shoot her glances in the rear-view mirrors.

"We're here" Her dad announced, pulling up into the motel parking lot, Skidding to a halt which jolted Jade forward, the seatbelt no doubt leaving an angry red welt. Jade had had enough, she was done playing games. If her dad and Dean were going to punish her just for supporting Sam's decision then she was done trying to play nice.

"I'll get a room" She announced, angrily hopping out of the car and marching towards the reception desk, leaving Dean and dad with stunned looks on their faces.

"Two rooms please, both with two queen beds - thanks" She demanded rather than asked but she was too mad to care. The girl behind the desk raised her eyebrows but typed in the information into the computer.

"Name please?" She asked politely, her blonde hair falling in elegant waves around her shoulder. Jade realised with a jolt that she couldn't be much older than what she was – maybe twenty, twenty two and looked kind enough, almost like a motherly figure despite her young age.

"Winchester" She replied, picking away at the sleeve on her shirt.

"Family problems, huh!" The girl stated sympathetically as she filled out a form and Jade felt the need to open up – despite the fact she hardly knew this girl. Jade glanced down at her name tag which read 'Amy' and thought that the name really suited her.

"You could say that – sometimes I hate men, they just don't understand a damn thing" She cussed out, shaking her head in anger. Amy chuckled, handing over the two sets of keys, smiling.

"Well you know where I am if you want a talk, we don't get a whole lot of customers out here so any company is better than none" she said, and Jade felt herself smile for the first time since Sam had left.

"Thank you" she said earnestly before walking away, or rather strode away, and threw the keys through the window at Dean who caught it with his expert reflexes.

"You guys are room are room twenty one – I only booked it for a couple of days because I didn't know how long we're saying" She explained before walking away from them, throwing her bag through the door and locking it. By that time Dean and dad was out of the car, staring at her in shock.

"You got a separate room" Dean stated, staring at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Yes, I did, because right not I can't bare the tension. Yes, I get it, you're mad at me because of what happened to Sam and I understand that – but there's only so much I can put up with. So, enjoy your boy time or whatever you men do, meanwhile, I'm going to the library to do research since Sammy isn't here. Goodbye" She shouted, releasing all the inner anger inside her before storming away, only realising now she had no idea where the library was.

So… please review and let me know what you think – next chapter up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not, and will never, be mine!

Again, thank you for the continuous support!

Dean sighed sadly as he watched Jade stride away, her long legs practically eating up the sidewalk, desperate to get away from them. Dean was mad at her, sure, but all siblings have moments like that right? He and Sam were always at each other's throats but then a few hours' later things would go back to normal – that was just the way things went. His thoughts roamed back to Sam – Sam who was currently at some collage – and he angrily kicked the pavement. Dean didn't want an apple pie life but it was clear that was exactly what Sam wanted, he wanted as far away his family as possible.

Dean had never felt more confused in all his life. He wanted to stay mad at them both – hell, he wanted to shout at them until his throat went coarse – but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could just imagine the twin's puppy dog eyes, the way Sam's tall frame would curl in on itself so he looked five years old again and how Jade's bottom lip would stick out ever so slightly and try as hard as she might, when she was upset her lip would quiver and Dean's heart would melt right then and there.

His dad frowned at the direction Jade stomped off to before shaking his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"Dean I want you to look at the crime scenes, see if there's anything unusual that could help us catch this bastard and I'll go and interview the witnesses and victim's family's" he ordered and Dean felt himself nodding, already walking in the direction he was supposed to go.

"And Dean?" his dad called after him nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied. It was unusual for his dad to be lost for words.

"On the way back check on your sister – I may be mad with her but we still need all the help we can get on this case" He said, his voice heavy and gruff. Dean knew better than that – underneath the sentence was clearly a message which was 'check on your sister, there's still some fugly son of a bitch roaming the streets so keep an eye on her'. Dean just nodded before he walked away, his thoughts plagued with guilt.

Jade didn't turn back she just carried on walking. She knew she was acting out and it was bound to make things worse but to be honest she just couldn't bring herself to care. She knew that was wrong but she just wished that her dad and Dean would open their eyes and see, for once, that not everything had to be about the hunt. There was such a thing as a normal life.

She glanced around the street, looking for any sign of the library. When she couldn't see anything she carried on walking further up and saw an old building which looked like it could fall apart any day now. Just my luck, she thought angrily as the sign stated 'library'.

A few hours later she was still none the wiser on what had been killing these people. There were ancient myths about hybrid beasts mauling people and keeping their organs as a part of some ritual but she was sure it wasn't that – I mean, let's get to the real world here.

She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps that crept up behind her until the floorboard squeaked loudly. She turned around quickly, ready to beat whoever it was into the next decade, but stopped when all she saw was a sheepish brother.

"Sorry" he whispered, holding up his hands. He looked a lot less calm than the last time Jade saw him. His eyes softened when they landed on her and he even managed a little smile.

"Sorry?" She hissed out, placing a hand over her chest "You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you were some kidnapper or something" She furiously whispered back, sitting back down on the seat she was previously on.

Jade watched as Dean chuckled lightly as he sat beside her, looking like an awkward twelve year old going to a dance without a date.

"So… you got anything?" he asked nervously and Jade tried to not look at him. She knew if she did she'd want to forgive him.

"Not anything conclusive but I've got a few idea's" She muttered back, tidying up her stuff that lay cluttered around her. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Care to share?" He asked politely, picking up her bag from the floor and putting her things in.

"Dean?" he turned around and looked at her "What the hell are you doing?" she questioned, her face one of confusion.

"Nothing… just you know, helping out" He said and Jade raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You don't have to do everything that dad says Dean, I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to follow me around all the time" She exclaimed, trying not to get mad at Dean.

"I know that Jay…" He said, and the use of her nickname made a small smile appear on her lips.

"I'm just helping out – honest" he said, and Jade gazed up at him, analysing every aspect of his face to see if he was telling the truth. When she detected no tells from Dean she sighed and flipped open her notebook, pointing to a page covered in information.

"I'm not sure but it could be ghouls. They are known for eating people – whether dead or alive – so that would be my best guess, it's that or some kind of ritual sacrifice though that seems highly unlikely judging by the sloppiness of the attacks and the way the bodies have been mutilated" She explained, putting away the last of the books. She saw Dean nod his head as he processed the information she gave him.

"Good job sis" He said, handing over her bag and jacket.

"But I'm not sure, it's just an educated guess" She explained, making sure he understands that she could be wrong. Dean smiled as he held open the library door for her. The sky was beginning to get dark; the air colder than what it was earlier.

"Well it's better than what we had" He said and they both walked in tense silence, Dean wondering what to say and how he should apologise and Jade thinking that maybe she should say sorry to Dean and explain why she and Sam did what they did.

"Dean I…"

"I didn't mean…" They both said at the same time and chuckled slightly.

"You first Jay" Dean said, wondering what she was going to say. Good? Bad? Was she going to say she never wanted to see him again and do what Sam did? He didn't know.

"I'm sorry Dean, I don't want us to be mad at each other Dean, can we just move past this please? I mean, Sammy going couldn't have been that much of a surprise, he's been talking about leaving since fifth grade the little nerd and… I promised him years ago I would help him and that I'd always be there for him – I wasn't going to break that promise just to stop you and dad feeling betrayed. I'm sorry Dean but he's my brother too and he needed my help – I couldn't say no. And it's more than that, even though I miss him so so so much, I wanted to help him. I mean, you should've seen his face when we got to that college Dean; it just lit up like a kid at Christmas, he's way happier there than he was hunting Dean, trust me." She finished her little speech and had tears in her eyes but she angrily blinked them away.

Dean stayed quiet for a few moments, absorbing what she had just explained.

"I'm not mad at you Jay – okay maybe a little bit – but I'm just a little hurt you and Sammy couldn't tell me but I get why you didn't and I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. We've all we've got left now so there's no point in being mad at each other" Dean said gently and Jade felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I love you Dean" She said, accepting his apology.

"Love you too Jay" He replied, ruffling her hair up, determined to get past the rut they were in.

"Dad will still be mad though won't he?" She asked, even though she knew the answer to that. Beside her Dean grimaced, shaking his head sadly.

"Of course he will – the last thing he wanted Sam to do was go to college and that was what he did, dad doesn't forget things easily, he'll still be mad at Sam in ten years' time" He said.

"Do you think he'll stay mad at me?" Jade asked timidly. She may hate her dad sometimes but she would always love him – that'll never change – and she couldn't bare the way he would look at her, all disappointed like, it hurt.

"He'll get over it eventually – don't you worry – he can't stay mad at his little princess forever" Dean teased and Jade playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ha ha Dean" Jade said sarcastically, though she couldn't help but chuckle.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments until Dean stopped in his tracks, turning around and Jade realised he was on alert. She's seen him do that stance enough times when they were on a hunt.

"Dean?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes peeled for what Dean must've sensed.

"Stay behind me" He requested, his arm holding Jade back. She reached inside her bag and pulled out her gun, handing Dean his one from his back pocket. They both raised their guns as a twig snapped a mere ten feet away.

"Jade?" dean whispered, circling in a spot.

"Yes?" she replied, her eyes flitting around the street. It was relatively quiet, no one to be seen, and the tree's swayed with the wind. There were only a few houses on this part of the street, each of which had no lights on or cars in the driveway. Jade shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She jumped as Dean's cell phone began ringing, taking deep breaths to steady her breathing. Dean cursed under his breath before flipping the phone open.

"Hello? Yes dad, yes we're on our way back now, yes sir, we thought it could be ghouls, yes sir, bye" Jade only heard one end of the conversation and knew by Dean's tone of voice it was their dad.

Dean opened his mouth to say something to her but Jade caught a shadowy figure hovering behind Dean menacingly.

"Dean!" She screamed, raising her gun but she couldn't take the shot in case she hit Dean. She raced forward just as he got tackled to the ground and a sharp pain shot up her spine.

So I updated quicker because the school's not open because of the snow WOO HOO! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I know I'm evil for the cliff-hanger. Haha!


	13. INFORMING YOU OF NEW SISFIC! :)

Author's note:

Sorry it's not a chapter but I am working on it I promise. This is just an author's note to say that I have posted a story called 'Three is forever stronger' and it should come up on my profile very soon and it is the supernatural series with Jade in it. Quite a few people have expressed interest in that so I went ahead and did it.

Would love it if you R&R it! And don't worry – I'm NOT abandoning this story! Promise!

Peace out,

Charisma26!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me!

Thanks, again, for the lovely reviews! And IM SO SORRY for the wait, you probably all hate me. Ha-ha! But I had prelims but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Please read authors note at the bottom.

Dean felt a strong grip around his neck as he was tackled to the ground, his gun being knocked from his hand and he could've swore he heard something crack. That theory was proved right as a strong burning sensation erupted from his middle finger and he had to hold back a wince.

As soon as he hit the ground he looked up and saw Jade, too, getting restrained by a couple of the ghouls. A large boot came crashing into his stomach and he curled into his side, a sharp pain piercing through his ribcage. The ghoul then kicked him so hard in the side that black spots erupted in his vision and he felt himself gasping for breath. He heard jade screaming his name in desperation but it sounded far away, like his ears were blocked. While he was wheezing he felt himself getting dragged across the hard ground, the stones scratching his back before he was knocked out.

Jade struggled to get free but the ghoul held her around the waist in a vice like grip to the point where she struggled to breathe.

"Dean" She screamed as she saw him coughing and wheezing, looking like he was about to black out.

"Dean. Dean, uh – let me go, DEAN" She shouted when she saw him getting dragged away, a trail of blood trickling down his forehead. She screamed in desperation but her calls seemed to fall on deaf ears when the ghoul pulled Dean through the woods and she could see him no more.

She saw her gun on the ground and tried to reach it but the ghoul seemed to be smarter than she thought. He angrily kicked the gun away so it scattered across the gravel and disappeared into the long grass. Jade groaned angrily but soon shouted out in pain as something pierced her stomach, her eyes watering, her limbs turning to jello. She tried to fight back but the ghoul, seeing her obviously weakened state, tackled her to the ground and she hit her head on a large rock. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and soon succumbed into the darkness that was welcoming her with open arms.

Dean peeled open his eyes, gingerly lifting his hand to his forehead that was throbbing in pain. His hand was stained red when he pulled it away and that seemed to jolt him back to reality.

He sat up quickly but immediately regretted it when the pain seemed to intensify by a thousand. He carefully looked around the place that he was dragged to. He was stuck in the middle of the woods, the cold wind making the trees sway soothingly. He shuddered slightly and leant on a tree to help him stand up.

"Jade? Jade?" he called out, ice settling in his stomach. The only reply he got was the creaking of the trees. His heart raced faster as he glimpsed around his surroundings, anxiously searching for his sister. What if the ghouls had done something to her? He promised himself years ago on that fateful night when his mum died that he would always look after his siblings and over the years they became like his kids. Sam, the geeky younger brother that was fiercely protective of those close to him and Jade, the lively younger sister that was incredibly loving.

He tottered forward a few steps, his eyes darting around the forest for any dangers when all of a sudden he was lifted off his feet and thrown into a nearby tree. The familiar sound of one of ribs breaking caused him to gasp and fall to the forest floor at an awkward angle. Dean wound his arm around his torso and sucked in a breath at the sudden onslaught of pain that assaulted his midsection.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" The ghoul greeted him, strutting forward a few steps. It looked like a young male in his early twenties, handsome, tall and he wore nice clothes – of course, Dean knew this was not what the thing actually looked like, it was just for show.

"It's good to see you again" He continued, squatting down in front of him and grabbing his chin in a vice like grip so Dean was forced to stare into the cold eyes.

"Where the hell's my sister?" Dean demanded a cold edge to his normally calm voice. The ghoul smirked, let go of Dean chin and stood up so he towered above Dean.

"Ah yes, little Jade Winchester, we couldn't possibly forget about her" The ghoul drawled out, making Dean's blood run cold. The way he said it… it sent shiver's up Dean's spine, like something bad was going to happen. The ghoul peered over his shoulder into the darkness and Dean followed his gaze but couldn't see anything.

"Don't worry Winchester, she'll be joining us shortly, but for now… well, you're all mine" he growled before he kicked Dean in the gut and Dean couldn't help but emit a groan.

Jade woke up with a groan, feeling herself propped up against a rough tree that was doing nothing for her already aching back. She blinked rapidly to clear the fuzziness and the realisation of the situation she was in came crashing down onto her. She gasped and sat forward, her eyes wandering the darkness for her brother. Her heart seemed to stop when she could see no sign of him, her concern escalating into full blown worry.

"Dean?" She called into the darkness, expecting an answer, anything, but her hopes were crushed when there was no reply.

"Dean? DEAN?" she screamed, stumbling to her feet, fearing the worst. She swivelled around desperately, her heart clenching. Off to her right she heard the familiar sound of leaves crunching - judging by the loud sound she guessed large boots. She turned around, already on full alert, as a stranger appeared from the darkness, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"You're finally awake I see" He commented, his eyes trailing over her body. Jade immediately went on the defence, using the famous 'Dean Winchester' attitude as it was commonly known.

"Congratulations, you've got eyes" She replied snarkily, ignoring the wave of nausea that welled up in her stomach.

"Well this one has a bit of an attitude problem I see" He said appraising, walking forward a few steps so he was only a few feet in front of her.

"I was told you'd be a hard one to handle, very hard headed" he continued, circling her like a predator would to prey. Jade swivelled her head around to watch him, feeling extremely dizzy to even take a few steps away from him. He was an average size man, early twenties with shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes.

"What have you done to my brother?" She snarled out, needing to know if he was alright. The thought of him getting tortured or, god forbid, dead… Jade didn't even want to consider the idea because it hurt that bad.

"You Winchesters and you're one track minds" The ghoul growled out, shaking his head in disgust, "not everything's about family you know? Family will always hurt you, be the downfall of you, so for once, why don't you forget that blasted family of yours and concentrate on yourself?" the ghoul practically shouted.

"I said… what have you done to my brother?" She questioned again, her eyes full of fury. The ghoul looked disappointed in her concern and grabbed her round the arm, pushing her up against the tree.

"Maybe you should be more concerned about yourself and the things I'm going to do to you" He snarled and Jade gulped, she couldn't even fathom enough energy to twist out of his grip – the years of hunting experience suddenly flying out the window.

Just as Jade thought the worst another ghoul appeared from the trees that looked like the leader. He was older than the one currently pinning her to the tree and had an air of power about him – she could feel it rolling off him in waves.

"Tom, put the girl down" He instructed and the ghoul reluctantly released her arm which sent blood rushing back, which was sure to leave a bruise.

"Now, the older one is being quite… resilient" The powerful ghoul spoke up, stepping forward so he could peer at Jade through his cruel eyes.

"I suggest we show him what happens when he goes against us, don't you Tom?" He asked, and Jade saw Tom smile happily which caused her stomach to churn. She was about to fight back, or at least make a run for it, when Tom grabbed her round the waist and plunged a needle into her arm. She went slack in his arms, unable to hold her own weight as her legs turned to jelly and her head lolled back and forth.

"Dean" She slurred, needing to have her brother at her side, "Deaaaa" Before the world tipped upside down and her last thought was, jeez, how many times had she been knocked unconscious.

Dean spat out a mouthful of blood as the large boot caught his diaphragm and knocked the wind out of him, his broken rib protesting the whole time. Dean groaned and rolled onto his back, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. He coughed a couple of times more and breathed a sigh of relief when there was no more assault. He peeled his eyes open and shakily got to his knee's squinting through the darkness. He saw two more ghouls emerge, each of them gripping his sister's arms and pulling her through the trees. Dean peered closer, inspecting his sister for any injuries. She had a bruise on her forehead, blood was matted to her long brown hair, her cheek was swelling, and blood stained her top and she was walking like she got drugged, her feet dragging across the forest floor.

Dean felt a growl building in his throat at the state of his sister, already glaring at the ghouls that were currently gripping Jade's arms. They let of her and she shakily fell to the ground, looking dazed and drugged out of her mind.

"Jade?" He called out and she blearily looked up at him.

"Dea?" She asked, and Dean swallowed nervously. She hadn't called him that since she was five years old or occasionally when she was running an extremely high fever and that worried him. Her pupils were dilated and she kept blinking at him like he was about to disappear.

"I don't feel so good" She slurred out, bowing her head before snapping it back up to look at him in the eyes.

"Dea… I want Sammy, where's Sammy?" She continued to slur, and let a small giggle escape her lips, "oh wait…He's at Stamdard" She said, mispronouncing Stanford which set Dean on edge.

"Deaaaa" She said, gripping the sides of her head as if she was in pain and Dean's heart lurched. He pushed himself up, ignoring the warning looks from the ghouls and leaned against a large oak tree for stability.

"It's okay jade I'm here" He soothed, immediately forgetting about his own pain and concentrating on his sister, the one he vowed he would protect as if his life depended on it.

"M' tired" she said before crumpling to the ground, her eyelids shutting as if on their own accord. Dean blinked away the tears and turned his furious gaze to the ghouls who were smirking in his direction. Dean was sure they just did this to gauge a reaction out of him by the way they were analysing his every move.

"Leave her out of this" He snarled threateningly but they just laughed menacingly.

"You're joking right? A pretty little thing like her – no chance. Any anyway, she looks delicious, I'm going to enjoy watching her scream when I eat her intestines" the more powerful looking one said and Dean literally shook with fury. No one was going to touch his sister – not if he had anything to do with it.

Jade woke up with a pounding headache, no doubt from the effects of whatever the hell type of drug she was given. She peeled her eyes open and found her hands tied above her head, her feet dangling about a foot off the ground. She groggily turned her head to left and saw Dean in the same position, his face blown up from the no doubt multiple beatings he received.

"Dean – you okay?" She asked immediately; glad to be finally graced with his presence. Dean smirked, the familiar Winchester smirk lighting up his features.

"What, no Dea this time?" He questioned, smiling in her direction.

"Shut up" She muttered good heartedly, tugging at the ropes around her wrists that were digging into her skin and leaving red welts.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of this one?" She questioned, no longer having feeling in her arms.

"I have no idea" Dean sighed, his face one of frustration.

An hour later Jade was still twisting her way out of the ropes that binded her wrists together. By now they had gotten a lot looser and she could feel her body weight slipping through the rough material. Few more minutes of trying and she successfully hit the ground with a thus, her drowsy body falling in a heap which resulted in her twisting her ankle. She bit back a groan and shakily got to her feet, the blood rushing back to her arms. Dean was looking at her in shock because he had tried, unsuccessfully, to get himself loose.

"Feels good to be free" She muttered, already scampering to Dean side and tugging on the rope that held Dean in place.

"Lucky for some" He said grumpily, "I can't feel my arms" he whined and Jade held back a smirk.

"Jeez Dean, have a little patience would ya" She replied, her nimble fingers trying to loosen the rope. It was then she heard laughter from behind, not too deep into the woods that you would get lost getting there but deep enough that she couldn't see the figures even though she knew it was the ghouls.

She looked up at Dean in shock, her heart beating all the more faster as she tried to untie the ropes quicker. Less than a minute and the ghouls would be upon them.

"Jade, run" Dean instructed her urgently, nodding his head in the opposite direction. Jade felt tears build up in her eyes as she shook her head determinedly.

"I'm not leaving you here Dean" She told him, shaking her head. Dean tried to push away with his legs, his eyes full of desperation.

"Please Jay, go" He pleaded urgently as the sound of laughter echoed through their surroundings. The ghouls were even closer and Jade was faced with a decision.

Would she do as Dean told her and run, run for help and never look back and be burdened with the guilt of her brother's death that would be sure to haunt her for the rest of her life? Or would she stay, disobey Dean like she had done many times before and fight for her brother, possibly dying in the process? She only had a mere second to make up her mind.

Dun dun dun! Thought I'd leave you with a cliffie…. It's interesting! Haha! So, did you enjoy this chapter? I hope it was worth the prolonged wait – I'm sorry about that BTW!

So… don't worry I'm back and fuelling to write more, feedback is always appreciated so feel free to leave your thoughts and comments!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me *sniff*

Thank you again for all those lovely reviews, each one makes me smile! sorry for the delay but exams are starting in about a week! Eeeeeeeeeeeek, I'm scared! Haha! But after that… you guys will be swarmed with updates!

Dean felt panic well up in his chest as he heard the laughter grow louder, much closer to them than it had been a few seconds ago. Jade was standing on front of him determinedly, her eyes flicking from his face to the edge of the trees. He tried to urge her to go but she was having none of it and he didn't know how to convince her to leave.

"Jay, please" he begged, "Run and you can get some help, find a phone and call dad" He pleaded and he saw her eyes turn glassy with tears.

"I can't do that Dean" she said quietly, her voice breaking ever so slightly while her nimble fingers kept trying to untie the rope that Dean knew couldn't be undone in a few seconds.

"Jay I'm telling you to go, that's an order" He told her in a hard voice, hoping that by channelling their dad's voice there might be a hope in hell that she might actually listen. Jade's face tightened as she raised her eyebrows disbelievingly, her stubborn side showing.

"No" She said, matching his tone. They had a stare off for a few seconds before Dean finally gave in when he heard the ghoul's heavy footsteps crunching their way through the overgrowth of the forest. Deep down he knew Jade wouldn't leave, if he was in her position he wouldn't, which was why he sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay just… hide or something" He requested when he saw the outline of three figures making their way towards them. Jade jittery nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. And at that moment he wished that he could hug her back and promise her that everything would be okay, just like he used to do when she was little and she would look up to him for help when she fell over. Or with Sammy, when he sat there puzzling over his homework and was adamant he didn't need any help but would eventually cave in, his big puppy dog eyes piercing his soul. Jade pulled back after a couple of seconds and gave him a fleeting smile.

"And for the love of god, don't piss them off" She said before stumbling into the nearby trees. To Dean, she still looked a little bit drugged up and that made him smirk. Whenever she was on morphine she always did the weirdest things. The memories made him smile. About ten seconds later, the ghouls emerged into the small clearing, their faces delightful but that soon changed when their eyes swept over the tree that he and Jade were supposed to be strung from, and their faces turned into fury.

"Where the hell is she?" The tall one asked which made Dean guess he was definitely the leader of the group. He seemed to emit an aura of power and his long blonde hair seemed to shine in the eerie cast of the moonlight.

"Not here" Dean replied, unable to abide by what Jade had told him. She could almost hear her saying 'Dean, what did I tell you?' in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, I can see that smartass" He growled out, taking long strides towards Dean "I meant, where did she run off too?" He asked, all up in Dean's personal by now. Dean tipped his back, overwhelmed by the awful hygiene of the ghoul.

"Dude, ever thought about taking a shower" He exclaimed but that just enraged the ghoul even more. His fist caught Dean in the ribcage which sent him gasping for breath, the movement jostling his broken ribs.

"Mind your manners boy, now answer the question. Where is your sister?" He asked again, holding a fistful of Dean's hair in his hand. Dean met his eyes determinedly, prepared to take whatever they would dish out to him.

"By now… got reinforcements to bring them out here and kick your ass" He growled, knowing that if he lied they would most likely believe him, and hopefully, not go looking for his sister that was only a few feet away. The ghoul snarled, pushing Dean backwards so he swung back and forth from the rope and it dug into his wrists, causing blood to flow down his arms.

"Dammit" The ghoul cursed "find her" He growled to his other two lackey's and they nodded in fear as the leader's face was one of rage. They scuttled off, practically tripping over each other's feet as they ran.

"They'll find your whore of a sister, don't worry Deano, she'll still be a little woozy from that drug we gave her so she shouldn't be too hard to find" The ghoul smirked and Dean had to repress a snarky comment from flying from his mouth. It would do no good. Anger welled up in him but with all his might he kept his mouth shut.

"I wouldn't be so sure" He muttered venomously, still trying to release his hands from the rope like Jade did. But, of course, his luck wasn't with him today and all it did was cause him to have rope burn.

The ghoul laughed, "Oh Dean… the reason I got you two here is because of your dad, he killed some of my family so I'm gonna kill some of his. Karma's a bitch" He stated, coming to stand so close to Dean that he almost gagged.

"seriously though, what is it with you fowl creatures and your reluctance with personal hygiene, you all leak gooey stuff and stink worse than a pig barn" Dean scoffed, not intentionally trying to anger him but Jade told him it had always come naturally. A part of his personality he supposed. He could tell the ghoul was holding back a retort and judging by the way his hands kept clenching and unclenching, he was trying not to punch him.

Then out of nowhere a massive, jagged, rotten looking branch came crashing down on top of the ghouls head, knocking him out cold. He crumpled to the leaf covered ground, his mouth slack. Dean stared at Jade in amazement. He didn't even see her sneaking out of her hiding place and scouring the area for a weapon, let alone hear her feet crunching over the leaves. Dean smiled to himself; he taught her well.

Jade dropped the branch, wiping her hands on her trousers before she stumbled sideways and had to grab a hold of the tree for support. Dean watched in worry, knowing that what the ghoul said must have been true; the drugs still weren't out of her system.

"Hey, Jade, Jade, you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. He watched as Jade took a deep breath, pushed herself off the tree and practically fell towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy" She slurred, smiling at him reassuringly though Dean could see right through it. Her pupils were dilated and she was smiling rather lop Side idly, obviously drugged. Jade reached up and, with her nimble fingers, began to steadily untie the rope that was wound around Dean's wrists. A couple of minutes later Dean felt the much needed release of pressure and he fell to the ground, his legs buckling beneath him. Jade had tried to catch him but the weight of him and her weak state made them both tumble and land in a heap, their limbs intertwining with each other.

He heard Jade grunt and gently push his legs off her bruised torso. They both just lay there in the soggy grass and leaves, catching some much needed breath. Jade turned her head towards him; her eyes look tired but determined and Dean could clearly see bruising forming on her face.

"We should probably start moving, ugly two and three could come back soon" She suggested and Dean nodded reluctantly. No matter how much he wanted to sleep he had to move, if they were caught then all the effort into escaping would be for nothing.

Dean sat up, ignoring the wave of nausea and helped pull Jade to her feet. She wobbled but kept her balance. They were both completely exhausted and injured but they shared a mutual agreement; they had to get the hell out of here. Jade pulled Dean's arm over her shoulder and helped him walk. He protested, claiming she had to look after herself but she hushed him with a glare that rivals his own and stuffed his mouth full of moss. Not a good taste.

They had been walking for well over an hour. Dean's leg's screamed in protest and every muscle in his body twitched with discomfort. He heard Jade breathing heavily and heard her sounds of discomfort every move they made. They needed a rest. They would be no good in a fight completely knackered and injured.

"Stop, stop" He wheezed and Jade obeyed but was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? We're almost there, we should keep moving" She said, hitching him up and preparing to stumble away but Dean pulled her back.

"Jade, we're both completely exhausted, injured pretty badly and I think we're going in circles, we need to rest" Jade huffed, shook her head, but gently lowered him to the ground, propping him against a tree.

"You're probably right" she admitted, sitting down beside him and leaning her head against his shoulder. Dean chuckled.

"I always am" And he heard her laugh and a mile tugged at the corner of his lips. Even in a life or death situation at least they could entertain themselves.

"Do you think dad is looking for us?" He heard her ask quietly and she sounded sad. Dean took a breath. He didn't know, he thought that their dad would as they had been gone for a very long time but at the same time his dad was known for losing track of time.

"Yeah I'm sure he is" He reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her deeper into her side. Jade sighed in content and when Dean glanced down he saw her eyes fluttering shut, her angelic face finally peaceful and pain free. Dean smiled and felt his own eyelids sliding shut, despite his head telling him it was a bad idea.

Okay, I seriously owe you guys a MASSIVE apology, I'm sorry! And for anyone following my other story 'three is forever stronger' please don't give up on it – I am still working on it but because the chapters are so long I haven't had as much time as I liked. But here's a promise… when exams are over, both stories will be updated regularly, please just bear with me.

Sooooo, what did you think? Your reviews are very much appreciated and I know this ghoul storyline has kind of been dragging on so the next chapter will be the last then onto another dramatic one! Haha! Peace out! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me!

Thank you once again for the reviews, they make me smile! Ha-ha!

Jade woke up with a painful grunt, the ache in her back more pronounced that it had previously – probably from lugging her big ass brother around the woods for hours on end. She rubbed her eyes, blinking against the early morning sun that had begun to peek through the trees. She tried to sit up but realised something was pinning her down. Dean's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, huddling her into his side and his head was resting atop hers. Jade sighed, although it was nice they were having a brother-sister moment, or as Dean put it 'chick-flick' moments, they were kind of in the middle of a life or death situation here.

She reached around and with all her strength that she had left she wiggled out of Dean's grip, ignoring the pain in her side, and leant against the tree for support. Man, that was hard. She looked over at her brother who was sound asleep, his face pain free. Jade hated to wake him up, especially after it was blatantly obvious he needed his rest but she had to, the ghouls could be coming their way anytime soon.

"Dean, hey Dean, we gotta move" She said in a soft voice, gently tapping his cheek to wake him up. He snorted, shaking his head and slowly peeling his eyes open. He looked around dopily, looking extremely tired but his eyes landed on her and he frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked groggily, sitting up straighter all the while keeping his eyes trained on her. Jade let out a disbelieving noise and shook her head fondly; Dean really was one of the most thoughtful persons she had ever met.

"I'm good Dean… honestly" She added, when he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What about you? You're not looking so hot at the moment bro" she asked and let a small chuckle escape her lips at Dean's affronted face.

"You're joking right? I'm always hot" He scoffed and Jade was glad to see he was returning to his normal self – at least part way. Dean staggered to his feet and Jade followed him, both of them holding onto the tree for support.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have fallen asleep, anything could have happened" He cursed, slamming his fist on the tree trunk. Jade grabbed his hand in her own, "It's not your fault Dean I fell asleep too, we were both knackered and needed to recharge our batteries. And anyway… we were getting nowhere in the dark, at least now we can see our feet" She assured him, not wanting her brother to blame everything on himself.

Dean gave a reluctant nod, his eyes scouring the deserted woods.

"Do you think they're still out there?" He asked, and Jade saw he tried to put on a brave mask though she saw right through it. Dean was worried, which in turn made her worry even more.

"That would be my best guess, they don't look like they would give up easily" She told him, watching as Dean slithered an arm around his torso, wincing slightly.

"Are you okay? How badly are you hurt?" She asked him gently, moving forward so she was standing right in front of him. Dean scoffed, giving her the famous 'Winchester smirk'.

"I'm fine, chill sis" He laughed but Jade completely ignored him. Despite his protests she lifted his shirt up and sucked in a breath when she saw the extent to his injuries. His entire torso was littered in black and blue bruising as well as having a few deep cuts that would no doubt get infected, Jade also saw he was hunched over ever so slightly, no doubt to relieve pressure off his broken ribs. Jade raised her hand and pressed it against his ribs, trying to ignore his grunt of pain and focusing solely on assessing her brother. She counted three broken ribs in total… what a liar he was.

"Yeah, you look totally fine to me" She scoffed, shaking her head at Dean's stubbornness. Was it so hard to admit he needed help?

"It looks like it hurts like a bitch" she winced, gingerly letting go of his shirt and giving him a stern gaze. Why wouldn't he let her look after him?

"It's not too bad… I've had worse" He added with a pointed stare. Jade knew it would do know good to argue with her hard headed brother at the moment, they would get nowhere.

"So where do we go from here? Continuing the way we were headed last night or take a different route?" Dean asked, his eyes roaming the woods. Jade shrugged. It was a fifty/fifty gamble.

"I dunno… its lighter now at least, that means we can see which direction were heading but also means less coverage from the ghouls" She mused, staring at her surroundings, "I say we head left, see that animal there?" She pointed to a small rodent like creature, scurrying in the grass. Dean gave her a double take, staring at her like she had two heads but nodded as he eyed the creature. "Well it doesn't exactly look like it can move far, combined with the fact its fur is wet and it came from off into the distance… I would say there is a lake or river near by which could lead us the hell out of here" She explained, looking at her brother for agreement.

"Okay Sherlock, whatever you say" Dean chuckled and Jade lightly hit him in the shoulder. They stumbled, swayed and staggered through the overgrown grass and weeds, occasionally scraping their arms on the tree branches. Jade cursed when that happened for a fifth time, wincing as the blood began to pool on her arms.

"I thought you said water was nearby Miss Marple" Dean wheezed, bracing himself for the onslaught of branches that hit him in the face. Jade sighed and pointed up ahead where she saw a flowing river cutting right through the tree's, separating the forest in two.

"And I was right Dick" She whispered back, so glad to see he sparkling, crystal clear water that was practically beckoning her forward. She never realised how dehydrated she was until now and by the look of pure need on Dean's face, neither did he.

They drank from the water, not even caring if it was healthy or not and collapsed back onto the muddy banks. Jade sighed contently and peered over at her brother. He looked considerably better than before, his colour had returned to his cheeks and he looked overall healthier. Sleepy even. That was when Jade knew they had to keep moving, despite it being torturous for them – they couldn't afford to fall asleep AGAIN.

"Come on Dean, I'm not lugging your ass around this stupid maze" She grunted, pulling him to his feet, "I know you wanna rest and your most likely in extreme pain but we can't let the ghouls catch up with us or we'll both be dead" She grunted, gripping his upper arm to stop him from toppling over. That seemed to snap dean out of his little trance and he nodded, standing up straighter with a determined look on his face.

"Your right, let's go Jay" He stated, clumsily following the route of the river. Jade held back a comment of 'duh, I always am dear brother' and followed after him, on full alert of anything suspicious such as organ eating monsters.

"You know if Sammy was here he would probably be able to get our asses out of here" She pointed out and Dean laughed lightly.

"Yeah your probably right, the little geek he was" Dean said and Jade repressed a frown. Dean said 'was' and not 'is' – past tense. Did that mean he had decided to cut Sam out of his life forever?

"You know… Sam might still come back, he just needed a change of scenery" Jade told him, trying to keep up with his pace. Dean peered down at her, his startling green eyes piercing Jade.

"I understand that" He said quietly, looking like he was near tears.

"Do you?" Jade croaked back, not wanting to start a fight with her brother but knowing they needed to clear the air. Dean stopped walking, glaring down at her.

"Honestly: no, like hell I do, I love Sam, he's my brother and that will never change but he left us Jay, abandoned his family, doesn't that bother you?" He demanded his eyes wild. And to be honest, it did a little bit but Sam's happiness outweighed that fact.

"Maybe, but it can only be seen as abandonment if you chose it that way Dean. Sam's in college, it's not like he's traipsing all over the world and never wanting to come back" She explained and Dean's face fell slightly.

"Well, whatever way I chose to see it Sam is still gone – He's still gone Jade" Dean muttered, suddenly looking sad again. Jade laced her fingers through Dean's, giving them a gentle squeeze, "It'll be okay Dean, Sam is still with us, we can still see him, phone him, hell – even email him if we want, besides, you've still got me" She chuckled and smiled when Dean cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I can always count on you squirt" He said, and began walking again, "I suppose your right, it's just… us three, we've always been together, always, it's just gonna be hard to adapt I guess"

"I know… but, Sam's happy Dean" She said and Dean smiled down at her. They continued to walk in silence for another hour or so when Dean whipped around, his whole posture on full alert.

"What is it Dean?" She whispered, following his gaze.

"They're here" Was all he managed to get out before the three ghouls pounced on them. The one that Jade had knocked out with a tree branch (it worked didn't it?!) pushed her to the ground and caused her and the ghoul to tumble down the slope, head over heels, the whole nine yards. She continued rolling until her back hit a boulder, stopping her in her tracks. The pain made her spine seem like it was on fire and her vision blurred. She felt a pair of hands grab her around the collar and pull her upwards, making nausea settle in her stomach.

"I'll teach you a lesson girl" The ghoul snarled before it backhanded her across the face and Jade winced at the impact. He had a strong hand. The ghoul pushed her backwards so she landed with a thud on her already bruised back, causing tears to form in her eyes. He loomed over her, his large hands clamped around her neck which prevented air from getting into her lungs. Jade gasped. She hated being suffocated – it was such a terrifying feeling.

She remembered what it was like when she almost drowned; the feeling of pure hopelessness and the slow death that it was sure to bring. That seemed to fuel Jade and her fingers slithered across the forest floor, desperate in the search of a weapon.

Just as her vision was turning grey her hand clutched around a long jagged rock…perfect. With all her might she swung her arm upwards, successfully hitting the ghoul in the side of the face. He fell sideways, dazed. Jade then took that as her opportunity. She sat forward, and while the ghoul was down, she raised her weapon and smashed it into his face, right between the eyes. She continued to do that until she was sure the ghoul was dead, or at least severely handicapped – she didn't exactly have a weapon that could decapitate it.

With a gasp she sat back, wiping the ghoul's blood off her hands. His head was caved in, brain oozing out of his severely cracked skull. It was then she heard the fighting above her. Dean. Dean was up there alone with two of the ghouls.

Ignoring the dizziness and sudden pain that inflamed in her back, she crawled up the slope, her feet slipping out from under her. Somehow, Dean had managed to decapitate one ghoul – its head lay five feet from its body, its body fluids flooding the ground. Dean was having a combat fight with the leader, the strongest one and by the looks of things… he was losing. Jade wasn't going to allow that.

She practically jumped on the ghouls back, pulling him off of her brother which gave enough time for Dean to get his bearings back. He kicked the ghoul's feet out from under him so the ghoul fell to his knees and that was when Dean striked. He pushed them all to the ground and reached out for a branch, pressing it to the ghoul's neck with all his strength. Panic flared in its eyes as he tried to escape so Jade used all her body weight and pushed down the branch down further. With both of their weight combined the ghouls neck soon separated from its body, spraying both Jade and Dean with its fluids.

Jade took a deep breath, regaining her composure. Man…that was one hell of a fight. To her surprise Dean started laughing, like fully belly laughing to the point where he rolled onto his back, ignoring the pain of his broken ribs. Jade just gaped. Had her brother finally cracked?

"What the hell Dean?" She asked, fighting her own smile at her brother laughing. Dean wiped away the tears of laughter, trying to get his breath back.

"We just… we just decapitated a ghoul with a bloody branch Jay, a branch" He laughed, loosing himself into fits of laughter. Jade couldn't help it; she laughed to. They stayed like that for a few minutes, relieving all the stress they had just endured before they picked themselves up and carried on.

Using jade's detective skills they managed to make their way back to the motel in under forty five minutes, though they were both in pain and practically walking like they were crippled. To her surprise, just as they were swaying their way through the parking lot their dad practically fell through their motel door way, his phone clutched in his hand.

"Where the hell have you two been? I've been trying to call you for the past five minutes" He growled out, stomping forward angrily and Jade immediately recognised his hung over symptoms. Great – as her and Dean were fighting for their lives their dad was drowning his sorrows and probably passed out drunk which meant that whole time, the WHOLE time, he wasn't really looking for them at all. That just enraged Jade further.

"You've got to be joking me right?" she scoffed angrily, letting go of Dean's arm and facing her father dead in the face. "We were almost dead, DEAD, and you were kicking back with a few beers" She shouted, "And the crappy parent award goes to…" She said sarcastically, pushing past their dad, pulling Dean with her.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened to you to?" He demanded, watching Jade and Dean walked away. Jade turned around, fury fuelling her, "None of your god damn business now if you've got any sense you'll leave Deana and I alone" She fumed, opening the door to the motel room she got for herself, but she now considered it her's and Dean's.

She closed the door, helping Dean over to one of the beds and sitting him on the edge.

"Was that really necessary Jade?" Deana asked her, but not angrily… more like he was slightly amused. Jade chuckled half-heartedly.

"Probably not but who cares" She said, pulling out her medical kit and searching for some antiseptic cream, bandages and some wipes. Dean gripped her hand as she was ferociously searching through the bag. Jade looked down at him, wondering what on earth he wanted.

"Let me patch you up first" He suggested and Jade gripped his shoulder tightly, preventing him from standing up and possibly falling over.

"No… let me take care of you" Jade pleaded, rather than asked. She didn't know where the desperation had come from but all she knew was she needed dean to be okay, she needed it more than anything. Dean seemed to sense her desperation and he nodded. Jade sighed and ran her hand through his short hair, ignoring the matted blood and lowered herself down to his level, pulling his large frame into her small one, hugging him for all she was worth.

Dean hugged her back just as tightly, nuzzling his head into her hair. You have Dean, she reminded herself, you'll always have Dean.

Woop, another chapter done! Ha-ha! So… what did you think of this chapter, I'm keen for your feedback! Thanks to all my faithful readers who have stuck by me! Xx


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me *cries*

Woo hoo, a quick update for all you lovely readers, and once again, thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated.

It had been a whole month since Sam had left, a whole month since jade and Dean had gotten attacked and kidnapped by the ghouls, and a whole month since Jade had fallen out with her dad. They hadn't talked much since, just exchanged a few tense words. Her dad was stubborn but so was she, neither would admit they were wrong or apologise first, that was just the way it was.

Jade remembered the events clearly like it just happened yesterday. She and Dean had shared a motel room and she had patched up Dean's wounds, they talked and talked for hours until Dean had insisted he check her over and she let him – her back had hurt like hell.

From there on their dad had finished off the ghouls and allowed them a few days rest from traveling which, Jade didn't want to admit, but she appreciated it. Now though, they were in Nebraska because their dad had got word that there was a nest of vampires feeding off innocent students from a nearby campus.

Her dad parked the car in a motel parking lot and for once it didn't actually look too bad – in fact, it looked pretty upscale. The fancy sign read 'greenwood motel' and the people situated there didn't look too bad themselves with their fancy suits and posh clothes. Jade looked down at what she was wearing – tattered jeans and a led zeppelin t-shirt along with a pair of comfy converse shoes. She shrugged, oh well; they could shove it up their ass.

"What's with the up class housing? Trying to make a good impression?" She scoffed, still angry with her dad. Her and Dean were close to dying and he was on the binge, god, she had never been this mad in a long time.

Her dad shot her a look in the rear-view mirror, it was between a look of annoyance and frustration.

"What, it's a crime now to take my kids to a good motel?" He snarled back and Jade balled her fists. Just as she was about to comment back Dean jumped in.

"Such a nice day out don't you guys think?" He said happily, opening the impala door – it was so obvious he was trying to diffuse the situation. Jade rolled her eyes fondly, pulling herself from the car and taking her carry bag out the boot. Her relationship with her dad had only gotten more strained but Jade refused to apologise – why should she?

Her dad huffed and walked to the reception desk, off to get them a room.

"Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?" Dean asked, leaning against the boot of the impala. Jade let out a disbelieving sound as she jumped on the back of the car, looking over at Dean in horror.

"No, definitely not Dean, he's our dad and he's supposed to look after us – I don't call ruining his liver care do you?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. Dean looked behind him, obviously checking if there dad was with in hearing distance.

"He said sorry, what's done is done" He whispered back as their dad came back, throwing them a key to their room.

"I'm going to check out the bodies, make sure that what we are dealing with are actually vampires. You two should scout the area, ask questions, research and see where their lair could be and for god's sake, stay out of trouble – you two are like magnets" He said before taking the impala away with him, forcing Jade to jump off the back.

"So… I guess I'll go do research then, look into the deaths" She said and Dean's face morphed into disgust like it did whenever she mentioned research.

"Ughhh sounds fascinating – okay then geek number two you go do the boring stuff meanwhile..." He gazed off into the distance where a couple of girls were sitting "I'll conduct the interviews, you know, see if anything fishy was going on with the victims" And without even a goodbye he traipsed across the street and Jade immediately recognised him going into 'flirt' mode. She rolled her eyes… men, did they ever think straight, surely stopping the damn vampires was more important than… her thoughts trailed off as a cute guy around her age looked over at her and smiled flirtatiously. She waved back, her eyes trailing over him. He had brown unruly hair, good clothing choice and was lean and tall. She realised she was staring at him when he walked away and she shook her head, shaking herself from her daydream. Dammit Jade, she cursed, focus.

She started her way walking down the street, looking for a library or café with internet connection when she came across a church. It was small but very pristine looking and Jade suddenly felt compelled to go inside. She didn't know why, she wasn't exactly the religious type but it didn't hurt to have a bit of faith now and then did it?

She gingerly opened the door, peering inside. The church was empty, no one is site. Candles lit the alter and it had a very open feel to it. She felt weird being there, especially in her dress down clothes but entered anyway, her shoes scuffling across the wooden floor.

With their job and what they do it was good once in a while to get a breath of fresh air and have faith that maybe, just maybe, there was such a thing as guardian angels that watch over you. She plonked herself down in one of the chapel's seat, picking up a bible. If her dad or Dean caught her here they would probably scoff at her and call her ridiculous for believing in such unreal things but Jade didn't care. It was her beliefs and that was final.

She flicked through the bible briefly, reading a few verses. It was then she realised a child's book was lying on the seat beside her. She looked around, not seeing anyone. She peered down at the book and the title read 'The angels that watch over you' decorated with simple pictures and bold colours. Definitely a children's book.

She opened it, feeling a bit ridiculous that she was reading a child's Christian angel book in the middle of a church but was, in a way, fascinated by it.

"The archangel Michael – fought the devil and won, helps those who ask for help" It read and Jade couldn't help but scoff. Yeah sure, how many times had she asked for help and nothing happened, their life still sucked. She continued flicking through the children's book when she came across a page that seemed to have her transfixed.

"Castiel – the angel of Thursday, will help those who are born on that day or ask for help on that day" She read, in a small whisper. She didn't know why but it intrigued her greatly, especially as the name just rolled off her tongue. She shook herself, what the hell?

Just then the door of the church squeaked open and a little blonde girl ran in. She couldn't have been more than four, probably three in a half but she ran like a whirlwind. Jade smiled and stood up, guessing that she was returning for her book.

"Hey, is this yours?" She asked gently, kneeling down to the little girl's level. She smiled, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"Yes, thank you" She said politely as Jade handed her book.

"It's a good book, did you get it as a present?" Jade asked and the little girl nodded.

"Yes, daddy gave it to me for Christmas" She lisped and Jade realised she had a front tooth missing and smiled. She could remember when she had lost her first tooth, good memories.

"Oh that's nice, what's your name?"

"I'm Claire" she introduced herself, holding out her small dainty hand. Jade laughed and shook her hand. "Well Claire, that's a pretty name" She said just as a man came running into the church, panting for breath.

"Claire, you shouldn't run off like that" He scolded gently though a smile was lighting up his features as he stared down at Claire.

"This nice lady gave me my book back daddy" Claire squealed happily, wrapping her arms around Jade's legs.

"Thank you" She said, pulling away and running to her dad which Jade still didn't know the name of. She looked up at him. He had short black hair, a light dusting of stubble, looked to be in his early to mid-twenties and was about six feet tall but what caught Jade's attention were his eyes. They were crystal blue.

"Okay Claire, mommy's waiting in the car" He told her and she nodded, skipping out from the church. The guy turned his attention back to Jade as he walked towards her.

"Thanks for that, she thought she lost that book – she carries it everywhere" He laughed, holding out his hand.

"I'm Jimmy" He introduced and Jade shook his hand back. His hold was firm but gentle.

"Jade" She replied, "Cute kid you got there" She said, indicating with her chin to the churches door.

"Thanks, she's a gem" he smiled, "So, what brings you to town?" He asked, not nosily though, more like he was actually interested.

"My dad's work, we travel. What about you, you don't look you live here, you have that confused aura about you" Jade smiled and the guy Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah you're right, my wife's family are up here, I brought them up for an extended vacation but with all the murders we thought it best to skip town" he told her, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's probably best – better safe than sorry I guess" And jimmy smiled, holding out his hand once more.

"It was nice to meet you Jade and thanks once again" He said sincerely.

"Honestly, it's no problem" And with that Jimmy waved as he backed out of the church and Jade watched him walk away. She had a strange feeling when she looked at him… almost like this wouldn't be the last time they would meet. Jade shook away the feeling, there was no way she could possibly know that and with that she glanced once more at her surroundings before leaving the church, her mind trailing to the vampires they were going to have to count.

Yay… another chapter… the next day? WOOP! So… I'm so very curious to your thoughts on this chapter and you probably know why! Ha-ha – next update will be at the weekend! Reviews are appreciated! Xx


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me.

Again, thanks once again for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot and inspire me! warnings for this chapter = I haven't made it too explicit at the end but if you want to skip it then you can.

Jade left the church still in a daze, her thoughts distracted by Jimmy and Claire. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were important somehow, like they had a big destiny to fulfil. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't possibly know that, she wasn't a physic or anything – but no matter how many times she told herself that she still had that niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to meet them again someday, she was sure of it.

As she walked across the street, heading towards the library she thought back to Claire's book. It was interesting, despite it being made for children, but it stirred up Jade's beliefs. She wasn't sure of the existence of god, angels or anything else like that but she wasn't completely against the idea either. She supposed it was because of how many times she had prayed for help, prayed for her dad to be a dad, prayed for her brother's to get better if they were ever stuck in a hospital but no one answered. Nothing changed. Life still sucked.

The warm air hit her square in the face as she entered the cosy library. It was practically empty bar a couple of old, worn down looking librarians and a couple of people skimming through the books. Jade took her satchel off her shoulder and sat at one of the computers – it was an ancient one but it still did its job. It hummed to life, and Jade glanced around warily. If she caught doing what she would be doing she would probably get arrested.

Using the computer skills her geeky twin brother taught her Jade hacked into the local sheriff's department's database in a matter of minutes, skimming through the files. Yep – just as she suspected, the victims all died from severe blood loss and… she read closer, her mouth gaping open in shock. Not once did she ever suspect this.

All of the victims had been drugged before they were killed, rendering them helpless as well as being sexually abused – well, the women were, not the men, they were just killed. Jade shivered, feeling incredibly empathetic to these women. It was bad having to be helpless as a vampire murdered you but even worse to be abused and the last thing you see was the attacker's face looming over her.

Jade exited the database as one of the stuffy librarians kept shooting her glances, like she was suspicious of her actions. Jade tried to smile innocently but she was afraid it came out more guilt ridden than she intended. She opened up a map of the town, studying it carefully. The students were all taken from the west of town, this side of town, but their bodies were dumped on the other side. Surely that meant something right?

Her cellphone gave a loud beeping noise, echoing across the entire library. Everyone's eyes zeroed in on her, staring at her like she had murdered someone. Seriously? It was a frigging cellphone going off not a bloody bomb ticking away. She rolled her eyes, throwing them a dirty glare as she looked at the familiar name flashing on the screen. Sammy. Sam had sent her a text message. He usually did, every two to three days just to check in and called maybe…once a week or she would call him, depending on how much her dad and brother were watching her.

"Hey Jade, how's it going on your end? Got an A in one of my papers; thrilled . Met some new friends, they're great. Miss you and dean though, you should come and visit soon, call anytime. Love Sam xx" Jade smiled. It was great Sam was getting on so well, she was so happy for him. When Sam had called her about a week after he left he managed to squeeze the truth out of her about what happened with the ghouls. He was worried and was going to fly out pronto, cussing his dad as well but Jade had convinced him otherwise. He couldn't afford to leave the college when he just got there, it would probably ruin his entire chances.

"Wow Einstein that's great, so happy for you. Everything's going good here. Dad's still acting like a D-bag, Dean's off flirting with the town's hoes and I'm stuck doing research. Yeah, I'll defo come and visit, I'll call you later, on a vampire hunt at the moment. Speak soon. Jade xx" She hit the send button, her mood being considerably better after hearing from her brother. She missed him so much, more than she thought was possible, but it was for the best. Sam was finally happy.

It wasn't long until Sam texted back; he always was a fast texter

"Good luck with that little sis, can't wait for you to come visit. It'll be so much fun, Sam xx" Jade shook her head at her brother. They were the same fricking age for crying out loud, hence the term TWINS. Same egg. Same womb sharing abilities. Same birthday. The SAME age.

"We're twins Sam, just because you stuck your stupid face out first doesn't make you older" She sent back, knowing it would just rile Sam up more.

"I was still born first which makes me older than you" the reply came and Jade felt herself smiling.

"Created at the same time brother which means were the same. Get used to it" She replied in-between packing up her stuff.

"Whatever you say Jade but I'm still older :P" He sent back with a emoticon with its tongue sticking out. Jade chuckled quietly to herself; it was hard to believe Sam was in college with the way he was acting. She missed that.

"Whatever Sammy… I'll call you later and arrange a date xx" She texted back, giving a small wave to the snobby librarians who glared in her direction, most like because that whole time her cellphone wasn't on silent and with the amount of texting she had done it sounded like some kind of wacky musical.

"Cool, I'll be waiting sis xx" Sam replied to her just as she walked into the rain. Unbelievable. The one day she didn't take a jacket and it just HAD to chuck it down. Bloody fantastic. Humouring herself, she decided to test out a theory she had. Ever since reading that book she had been more and more interested in the unknown – such as angels. Today was Thursday, why not give it go? It couldn't hurt right?

"Um… Castiel right? Yeah, well, you're the angel of Thursday and everything – I think… I mean if you're even real that is… so I couldn't just ask a favour could I? It's raining and I have no coat which isn't exactly the best combination… so, you couldn't use your angel mojo and do whatever angels do to help people… I guess I just need to know if there is actually good out there" She finished off, standing in the middle of a sidewalk like a complete and utter idiot. Which she was. What in god's name was she thinking… there probably weren't even angels out there and that thought made her heart clench. She stood like that for a good minute, lost in her thoughts.

"Jade, Jade – what the hell are you doing standing out here looking like a dork?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at her as he sprinted up to her, blinking against the rain. Jade shook her head, refocusing on her brother standing in front of her. She was now almost completely drenched and felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. God, what an idiot.

"Um… nothing, just testing out a theory" She replied, wrapping her arms across her chest as she stepped back under the row of buildings to get at least a little bit of shelter. Dean frowned; looking at her like she had lost her mind but held out a bit if material in his hands.

"You forgot your jacket you idiot" Dean chuckled, and Jade gingerly took her piece of clothing from Dean's grasp. No. Fricking. Way. It seemed like too big of a coincidence that that would happen; especially as Dean wasn't exactly one to hand deliver things to people. He would usually phone and tell her, not sprint through torrents of rain to deliver a jacket to her when it was her fault she left it there in the first place.

"Um… thanks, I guess" She practically whispered, pulling it on, instantly making her warmer.

"I'm gonna go and scout out the crime scenes with dad, you okay to continue doing research?" Dean asked, wiping his face that was being watered with rain.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet back with you in a little bit" And with that they bid their farewells, Dean heading East and Jade west. She found it hard to focus on the task at hand but managed to push the thought of angels from her mind. She wasn't going to believe it, it's impossible right?

Jade then came across the campus where the students were taken from and further killed. It was an average campus, nothing special but students still mulled about like normal – did they not think that in any moment a vampire could pounce – they can go out in the sun although it would hurt like hell – and kill them. Stupid people.

Just as Jade was walking down the sidewalk, coming near the edge of the woods where the campus joined onto it she felt a stinging sensation from her torso. She looked down just as her vision blurred in time to pull out a dart from her stomach. Dammit, she cursed herself, how many times was this now? Before everything faded away…

Jade woke up with a grunt, feeling the instant effects the dart had on her. Her head was splitting, her limbs were achy and she literally felt like her muscles were weakening right then and there. Ughhh, what the hell? Her dad was right; she was a magnet for trouble. She saw her cellphone lying a few feet away from her, a little tattered but it looked to be in working condition. She tried to stand up but her legs gave out from under her and she crashed to the floor, dizzier than ever.

She then realised she was in a barn or some sort, the floor was littered with hay and it had shelves of farming tools. Yeah, that was a handy weapon to have… if she could reach it. She let out a sigh, flipping fantastic.

Th barn door opened with a squeak, echoing around the barn and causing her headache to intensify tenfold. A guy a few years older than her strutted in wearing dark clothes and sun shades and was pale, like sickly pale – Jade immediately recognised him as a vampire, most likely one of the ones they were hunting and were killing those students which meant… oh god.

Jade started breathing heavily, panic setting in. she felt powerless, more so than she had ever felt in her life. She tried to use her arms to skitter backwards but that just resulted in her falling on her side, unable to get up.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother trying to get up, it's an extreme form of muscle relaxator, you won't be going anywhere for a long time" He smirked, walking forward slowly, threateningly. Jade gulped, watching his movements carefully… if only she could get to her damn phone.

Her breathing hitched as the vampire shrugged off his coat, smiling with evil intent. Oh god… oh god…

I am on a roll this week ha-ha, so, I don't really like to write these kind of scenes which is why it's not gonna be explicit but it's important for character development. Your feedback/thoughts are very greatly appreciated! Xx


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me

Again, thank you for the reviews – they fuel me to write more!

Jade limped through the woods, dragging her feet across the forest floor trying not to face plant the ground. Everywhere hurt. She felt dizzy. She felt sick with herself. She was a hunter for crying out loud and a stupid muscle relaxator had rendered her helpless. She cussed herself as the tears began rolling down her cheeks, not stopping. She could remember every second, every detail, of what had happened but she wished to god she couldn't. Her stomach flipped just thinking about the vampire's eager smile and roaming hands. She leant against the tree for support, holding her stomach.

She didn't know how she had escaped. Did the vampire let her go? Did she manage to sneak out? All she knew was her restraints were loose and the barn door was left open so she ran, or rather scuttled, out, adrenaline fuelling her escape. Now though she was tired. Bone tired. She just wanted to curl up into a little ball and sleep forever, wishing those god awful memories away. She was there for about three hours, three hours of hell, but it felt like an eternity.

She heard the steady flow of traffic up ahead and knew; deep down, that she had to keep going. She was so close; she wasn't going to give up now. Not after everything. She scrambled through the last bit of forest, suddenly longing for her brother. Dean would make everything okay. Dean would make everything better. Dean would be there for her – just like he always was. She needed a hug, to feel his strong arms holding her up, instantly making her warmer inside – that's was big brothers were for.

She stumbled onto the sidewalk, keeping her head down. She didn't think she could look at anyone right now; it would make her feel sick, or Rather sicker. It didn't take her long to locate their motel, glad to see the absence of the impala – she really, really, really didn't want to talk to her dad at the moment. She literally had to drag her feet up the steps (her dad got their rooms on the third floor) and grip the railing for support. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Her whole body was screaming in protest, her muscles on fire but she pushed on.

The motel door… didn't squeak open like it usually did but opened quietly. Of course – they were in a fancy motel now, for once in their life. Dean was sitting on one of the beds, sharpening their weapons – machetes and such. Jade thought seeing Dean would make her feel better, make the pain in her chest go away but it didn't. It did the complete opposite.

What was she supposed to do? Say? It wasn't exactly an easy topic of conversation. Her hands then started shaking ever so slightly when she saw Dean. That wasn't supposed to happen was it? Dean was supposed to bring her piece of mind but she suddenly felt… scared. Her heart beat rose and her forehead got clammy. Even though she knew, was 100% sure, Dean would never hurt her, she trusted him with her life, that initial fear settled in her stomach making her want to run as far away as possible.

"The wanderer retu…" Dean trailed off, his green eyes meeting hers. Immediately dean frowned, his eyes full of worry.

"Jay, what the hell happened?" He asked, concern filling his voice, putting the weapons aside. Jade looked down in confusion. Was it really that obvious? Yes it was. Her clothes were dirty, hay was stuck to the fabric and in her hair and her clothes were ripped. She was also sure her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy from the crying she had done. Dean had stood up and was walking towards her slowly, a gentle look plastered on his face.

"N-Nothing happened-d-d" She stuttered out, pressing her back against the door. Stay there Dean, please, she silently begged, hating the feeling of fear spreading through her veins.

"Obviously something did" Dean stated, raising his hands as if to pull her forward and that was when Jade completely freaked out.

"Don't touch me" She screeched, feeling her eyes widening and her body completely seizing up. Dean stopped instantly, staring at her in extreme worry and confusion. She hated making him worry; making him scared but she just couldn't handle it. She wanted to hug him, more than anything else, but when she looked at him it felt like the ground had collapsed underneath her.

"S-Sorry" She whispered, avoiding his eyes, moving around Dean and keeping a safe distance between them. Dean followed her movements with his eyes, mouth gaping open slightly.

"Jade are you okay?" He asked looking like he wanted to come closer but he kept his distance. He was frowning, leaf green eyes analysing every movement and facial expression she made.

"Fine… I'm fine" She lied, knowing he could see right through it with his big brother senses. She wasn't going to tell him and that was final. Dean would be disappointed and let down wouldn't he? He would treat her fragilely and Jade didn't want that. No one needed to know, she could handle it herself. Why bother other people with her problems.

Dean looked like he was about to say something but Jade cut him off, her emotions threatening to bubble to the surface.

"Excuse me" She croaked, grabbing a pile of her clothes and rushing into the bathroom, keeping her head low. She heard Dean try and stop her, most likely wanting answers, but she looked the door and turned on the shower so he wouldn't disturb her. She heard Dean standing outside her door but ignored him, leaning on the sink and staring in the mirror. God, she looked awful. Her hair was messy and tuggy, leaves and hay sticking out of her long brown mane. Her eyes were red and wet, cheeks blotchy and there was an obvious tear track down her cheeks. Staring at her reflection just made her feel worse. How could one person make her feel so… vulnerable? Before she was confident, not as confident as Dean but she could handle herself, she didn't get scared easily and was usually good at hiding her emotions but now… she didn't even recognise herself.

The tears flowed down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to wipe them away – now that she was alone she remembered that vampire and everything he did, how she couldn't fight back, his teeth inches from her skin… it made her want to collapse.

Instead, she mustered whatever strength and dignity she had left and stripped off her clothes, dumping them in the wash basket. She was never going to look at them ever again, never again even if her life depended on it.

The warm water washed over her skin, making her wince at first but it soon settled down making her tense muscles relax. The dirt and hay washed away down the drain and Jade watched it. If only getting rid of her troubles would be that easy.

Her legs still seemed to be shaky so she sunk to the floor, directly underneath the water, pulling her legs to her chest, her tears mixing with the water.

Dean was worried. Actually scratch that, he was more than worried, he was majorly concerned about his sister. What the hell was going on with her? He had never seen her act that way before, never, in his whole life. She had completely freaked out on him and that was definitely a cause for concern. He assessed her for any injuries but didn't see any, no cuts or bruises – but of course, they could've been covered up with her clothes. Dean started pacing around the motel room, wondering what on earth do to.

Should he wait for her to calm down and then ask her? Ask her now and demand answers? Ask gently as she looked extremely scared? Or just leave the matter alone? He had no idea.

He gave one more look at the bathroom door and decided to just leave her be for now – it was obvious she just needed time to herself and then he would demand answers. He ran his hand through his short hair, exhaling loudly and sitting back down on the bed. His dad needed the weapon's ready tonight. He glanced at his watch and cursed, it was already four in the afternoon and time was ticking on. He started sharpening the machetes again, every few seconds glancing at the closed bathroom door; worry niggling at him the whole time.

It had been an hour and Jade still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. Dean had tried talking to her but he got no response even though he was speaking loud enough. It got to the point where he was considering kicking down the bathroom door, scared at what she could be doing but the door clicked open and Jade limped out, keeping her head down. She was changed into fresh clothes looking a lot better than she had before and her long wet brown hair was let loose around her, covering part of her face.

Dean watched anxiously as she bit her lip, her eyes down cast as she took her brush out her bag and sat down on the opposite bed – far enough away from Dean that he got the impression she didn't want to engage in conversation. Screw that, he needed to know what the hell was happening with her, it was his job to look after his sister and if something was bothering her… then he would be there for her. Or kick whatever son of a bitch's ass had hurt her.

"Jade?" He called out and she flinched slightly, her hands shaking.

"Tell me what's wrong" He continued, sitting down opposite her but not too close in case she freaked out again. He had no idea what that was about. She never minded before about physical contact, she was usually the one that was too clingy.

"Nothing's wrong Dean I promise" She said in a small voice, giving a small smile. Dean dismissed that, it was the most obvious thing in the world that she was lying just by looking at her body language.

"Cut the crap, I know you – maybe even better than you know yourself and I can tell something big has happened. Was it dad? Is Sam okay? Something supernatural? What?" he demanded, trying to make his voice calm but it came out as more 'I need to know right this instant'.

Jade peeked at him through her eyelashes, her whole body rigid.

"I'm just… I'm just stressed, okay? Sorry I snapped earlier" she told him, her eyes flitting around the room like she couldn't even meet his eye. What in god's name was going on?

"Okay… but that doesn't explain why you came in looking like hell" He said in a hard voice. He just wanted to help her, why wouldn't she open up to him?

"I fell, no big deal" Jade said but Dean caught that little shake in her voice like she was holding back what she really wanted to say. He crouched down at her level in-between the two double beds, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. She was lying and he really wanted to know, no, he NEEDED to know; it physically hurt him to see her like this, like someone was stomping on his heart.

"Jade" He implored, catching her gaze, "Tell me" He said softly and the reaction he got was not what he expected. Jade's eyes started glistening with tears, like pooling over her eyelids and streaming down her cheeks. Usually Jade was good at keeping her emotions in check – kind of like him which was why he was so surprised.

She fell off the bed and straight into his arms which caught her instantly. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing outright, gripping the back of his jacket desperately with clenched fists. Dean could feel his shirt getting soaked with her tears as she cried; her breaths short and raspy as she tried to breath at the same time.

"Dean… I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She gasped/wailed out, her whole body shaking. Dean tightened his arms around her, confused as to what could have happened to gauge this reaction out of her. He kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth on the floor.

"It's okay kiddo, I gotcha… I gotcha" he soothed, hugging her even tighter.

Woop… seriously… I'm on a roll! Ha-ha! Next chapter there will be lots of action it's just this chapter had to be all emotional and everything because of obvious reasons! Your feedback/thoughts/comments are very much appreciated!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me (sighs)

Your reviews last chapter were all very kind – thank you!

Dean just held his sister as she cried, rubbing circles on her back soothingly. He felt her nails digging into his back as she gripped at him desperately, like she was afraid he was going to disappear any minute. Her whole body was shaking and Dean heard her sniffling constantly.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Jay-Jay I'm here, I gotcha" He murmured, holding her small frame in his large arms. She seemed so fragile right now it was unbelievable. The last time she had openly cried this much was when she was ten and he had almost died from an attack by a werewolf and it shocked him. What the actual holy hell was going on? Jade started to calm down slightly – her cries weren't so pronounced and she seemed more relaxed encircled in his arms, her shuddering body almost still. Dean pulled back slightly, holding her face in his hands so he could get a proper look at her. She looked so devastated and broken that Dean was terrified for her, more so than ever.

He lowered his gaze, meeting her red eyes and at that moment when their gazes met Dean's heart skipped a beat. Jade's green eyes were distraught and distressed, looking up at him in desperation like she didn't want him to leave her.

"Jay, you know you can tell me anything right? There's no limits" He told her as gently as he could, realising the delicacy of the situation they were obviously in. Jade nodded her head, a sad look plastered on her face.

"I don't wanna talk about it Dean" She whispered, "Please don't make me" She continued, fisting the front of his shirt in her fists, the material bunching up. Dean didn't want to make her, knowing it would cause obvious distress, but he needed to know – he needed to be able to make everything better again.

"I wanna help you, let me help you Jay" he whispered back, unclenching her hands that were like wrought iron around his shirt. She dipped her head in defeat, snapping it back up just as instantly and blinking away the tears that Dean knew were threatening to fall.

"Um… I…" She stuttered and Dean waited patiently for her to continue, "The v-vampire, I saw the v-vampire" she stuttered and immediately Dean's blood ran cold, a million thoughts soaring through his brain.

"What? When? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dean rattled off the questions, eyes wide, his heart racing. She could've told him, it wasn't like he'd be disappointed or anything, even the best hunters get knocked down every once in a while. It was just what happened.

Jade peered up at him, her bottom lip quivering and in that moment Dean knew it was way worse than just a simple slap around. A beat up Jade could handle, she'd been in a few herself but Dean's heart stopped and ice settled in his stomach. No. no. no. no. no. no. no.

"Tell me it's not what I'm thinking" Dean practically pleaded, feeling himself begin to get dizzy. Jade lowered her head, tears streaming down her face. Realisation dawned on him and he felt as though the ground had collapsed from under him and swallowed him whole.

"Oh god" He murmured, running a hand down his face, feeling sick to his stomach. He wished it wasn't true, he prayed that he had misjudged the look plastered on her face but he knew that he hadn't. Anger spread through his veins almost instantly, like, red hot anger bubbling to the surface to the point where that was all he could think about. He was going to rip that son of a bitch's head off with his bare hands. He stood up, pacing the motel room, shaking with anger. He felt jade's nervous eyes on him the whole time which just made him even more livid. She was never nervous before, hell, she was almost as confident as he was. His fist slammed into the motel's wall, making a dent. Jade jumped, scuttling backwards so her back hit the opposite wall.

"Dean, calm down" She told him and Dean recognised fear in her voice. She was scared… of him? He was breathing heavily, trying to calm down but all he could think about was what that fugly son of a bitch did to her, did to his sister and it fuelled his anger more.

He growled, clenching his fists, swiping them across the unit knocking over the lamps and radio. Never in his life had he felt this… livid. He just wanted to trash the place, trash the whole motel even and then kill whatever he could find. No one hurt his sister and got away with it.

"Dean, PLEASE" Jade screeched, pulling herself up and staring at him in horror, even fear and a little bit of disappointment, "Stop it, I'm begging you, just stop it right now" She pleaded loudly, tears dribbling off her chin. Dean's heart clenched painfully – it would do no good to get angry now, his little sister needed him now more than ever and he was determined he would be there for her.

He walked forward slowly, blinking away the tears when Jade took a step backwards, watching his movements incredibly carefully.

"I-I'm sorry" He stuttered, swallowing nervously, "Are you okay?" He asked, glancing her over. Apart from the shaking she seemed to be fine but looks could be deceiving – it was obvious she was in extreme emotional turmoil and Dean had completely blown his top off instead of considering his little sister's feelings. Great brother he was huh? He wanted Jade to be able to tell him anything, in complete confidence, not be scared to confide in him in case he 'lost his cool'.

Jade shook her head, wrapping her arms around her torso, "No", she admitted brokenly, her mouth turned into a frown, "No". Dean strode forward and took her into his arms again, resting his head a top hers. Jade's shoulders were shaking slightly but she wasn't out right crying again, it was like she was trying to hold herself together for his sake.

He just held her, trying in so many ways to comfort her. She soon pulled back though, staring into his eyes with a hard glint in them.

"Promise me you won't tell dad" She stated, holding his upper arms in a vice like grip, "Promise me Dean, please" She begged desperately. Dean felt his mouth gaping open. Why wouldn't she want her dad to know? Dads were there to help right?

"Jade, you know I ca –"But he was cut off by a sob emanating from Jade's throat. Her eyes were a mixture between fear and betrayal.

"No, no, no please Dean – don't, I couldn't, I can't…" She stuttered, looking incredibly flustered, "Dean, dad can't know, please" The sounds of her pleading made Dean's knees feel weak. He felt absolutely hopeless.

"Okay – I promise" He muttered before he even knew what he was doing. He knew he shouldn't keep it to himself, Jade should go and get help, get checked out but her eyes, those eyes that were once so full of life were pleading, begging, with him not to. How could he refuse? Jade gave a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. Just then Dean heard the rattling of keys in the door and knew it was their dad coming back. He glanced at Jade nervously, wondering how bad she would freak out.

Her eyes widened as she turned around, facing the other direction and wiping the remains of tears off her cheeks. Their dad stumbled in, immediately spotting the damage to their motel room.

"Dean, what the hell have you done now?" He exclaimed, giving Dean a hard glare.

"Um… nothing, it was just an accident" He defended, his eyes repeatedly sliding over to watch Jade, analysing every movement she made.

"It doesn't look like nothing boy" He growled back and Dean had to clench his fists. Any other time he could take his dad's verbal abuse, but not today. Not after everything.

"Dad, drop it would you?" He snarled back, the anger that was once pumping through his veins had now returned – in full force. Jade was his responsibility and he had let her down, AGAIN. He silently cussed himself, balling his fists at the sudden onslaught of emotions that were fighting their way to the surface. Dammit Dean, keep your promise to Jade okay? You promised – he reminded himself, though all he wanted to do was rip that guy's head off.

"Weapons are done, we're ready to go" Dean stated, brushing past his dad and taking his own weapons off the bed and storing them, more than ready to kill something, "Jade's not feeling well so she'll stay here, it's the best place for her, and we'll go deal with these bastards" He said in a 'no nonsense' tone. Both Jade and his dad looked at him in shock.

"What? Why?" His dad asked, completely baffled, looking Jade up and down for obvious injuries or signs she wasn't up to her best. Dean saw Jade getting uncomfortable, as she started cracking her knuckles – an obvious sign of her distress. Dean shook his head and threw the remaining weapons at his dad, forcing him to peel his eyes away from Jade and concentrate on Dean.

"Because I said so that's why" Dean said, his voice getting louder the longer they were forced to stay in this motel room. He needed to go and kill that god damn vampire, now, dad stop messing around.

"Are we going or waiting here all night?" Dean demanded, aggravated. His dad gave one more curious look at Jade who avoided all contact before locking his angry eyes with Dean.

"Fine – but I'm not sure I like this new attitude of yours" he growled out in his gruff voice, pushing past Dean and making his way to the impala, his whole body tense. Once Dean made sure he was completely out of ear shot he turned back towards Jade who had her back to him and walked up behind her. She jumped when she heard him approaching and he tried to ignore it – that slight jerky movement already bringing on the memories of the past hour.

"Hey… you stay here, get some rest – I'll be back before you know it" He told her softly, trying to give her a reassuring smile but he was afraid it came out as more of a grimace. Jade tugged lightly at the bottom of his leather jacket, her eyes wide.

"Please don't go Dean, don't leave me here" She murmured and that one sentence tugged on Dean's heart strings. She was absolutely, 100%, serious and that killed him a little bit inside. He gave her hand a squeeze, already backing out of the motel room. He needed revenge, more than anything else.

"Sorry Jay-Jay, I wish I could stay but dad needs help… wait here okay?" He asked and Jade's eyes flitted from the door to his face in fear, and Dean was almost considering waiting with her – it was what he should do right? Look after his sister?

"Okay… okay, just… come back okay? I mean it Dean, don't do anything stupid" She warned, one single tear rolling down her cheek. Dean nodded but didn't say a word – he wasn't going to make a promise he was going to break. He closed the motel door quietly and leant back against it, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Why did their lives have to be so god damn hard? Why did everything have to happen to them? Was it karma? Revenge? Dean didn't know but he just prayed to god that it would end already… they'd been through enough for god's sakes.

"Dean… get your ass over here and let's go" His dad shouted from the impala, an inpatient look plastered on his face. Dean exhaled loudly, running a hand across his stubble. It was now or never.

Jade watched anxiously as Dean left the motel, leaving her completely alone with only her thoughts and memories for company – and she didn't like it one bit. She pushed her hand through her wet hair, moving it away from her face. She just wanted Dean back, she needed him back. Her eyes flitted around the room, checking for signs of obvious danger. When she spotted none she shakily climbed onto the bed, pulling a pillow across her chest and keeping one eye on the door. She wasn't going to sleep until Dean got back and that was final.

Phew… that chapter is done! I know I said it would be more action packed but it was important to put in Dean's perspective and such as well the characters emotions! I hope you all enjoyed this instalment and your reviews/thoughts/comments/predictions are very much appreciated! xx


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me!

Thanks once again for the reviews – they mean a lot!

Dean was tapping his foot against the floor of the impala in aggravation, huffing out every breath he took. He tried to stay calm, especially since his dad was sitting next to him, but it felt like his whole skin was itching. He needed to kill these vampires more than anything in the world and nothing, nothing, was going to get in the way.

"Dean, what is god's name is up with you?" His dad demanded, glaring in Dean's general direction.

"Nothing dad" He replied with a clipped tone, clenching his fists around the weapons.

"Don't lie to me son, it will only – "But Dean cut his dad off. All he wanted was to kill these fugly sons of bitches, he was NOT in the mood for some caring and sharing because if he did then he wouldn't be able to get his mind back in focus.

"Can't you just drop it for Christ's sake okay? I really don't want to talk about it now" He growled out, facing his dad in anger. His dad stared back in him, scrutinising his every move. He sighed in defeat, facing towards the road again.

"Okay but you'd tell me if something drastic had happened right? I mean… you would let me know dean?" And the guilt came crashing on Dean in waves. His dad was only trying to be well… a dad, he only wanted to fix the problems because he felt he had to.

"Yes dad" He replied quietly and got back to his task of staring out the window, contemplating every way he could cut that vampire up into pieces, painfully and slowly.

Jade kept one eye on the door, wishing more than anything that Dean would come back. She felt ridiculous and needy for wanting him by her – she was eighteen years old for crying out loud, she was an adult by law and she was still wanting to cling to her brother. What the hell was wrong with her? She exhaled angrily and threw the pillow across the room. She felt pathetic and weak and _used._ God dammit all.

The noise of her cell phone ringing made her jump and for her heart to go into overdrive. Who the hell would be calling? Dad? Dean? Oh god… what if something had happened to them. She practically jumped of the bed and skidded to the table where her cellphone was and flipped it open not even glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello" She said nervously, feeling the pit of her stomach drop.

"Jade" A familiar voice replied back, "Hi" And Jade let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sammy, hey – why you calling?" She questioned, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She glanced around the room once more – just to make sure it was safe – and sat back down on the bed.

"Um… I don't know, I just had this… feeling that something was wrong" He stated and Jade froze. Yes, they had some sort of a twin thing – that was no secret – but she had completely forgotten about it. And she didn't realise it would work thousands of miles apart. So if Sam knew something was wrong did that mean he knew what had actually happened? She prayed he didn't, one brother knowing was hard enough.

"Well, everything's fine here – well, normal anyhow" She answered back, or rather squeaked out. Dammit, now Sam would surely know something was wrong.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure" He questioned, almost frantically. Jade took a deep breath, evening out her breathing and making her voice as normal as possible.

"I'm sure Sammy"

"Where are dad and Dean? Are they there?" He questioned again with that same urgent tone that made Jade extremely nervous.

"Out, hunting v-vampires" She stuttered, cursing herself for her lack of control. Now Sam would definitely know something was way off so she continued before he could question her, "You know how they are – forever hunting and…stuff"

"Why aren't you with them then?" He questioned suspiciously and Jade felt like throwing her phone at the wall – she was so not in the mood for this, she didn't think she could handle it.

"What's with the twenty questions Sam" She demanded, a bit more sharply than she had first intended and immediately regretted it – god, her mood swings were seriously going to get her into hot water one day.

"Sorry Jade, I guess I'm just worried is all – being away from you lot I'm trying to find problems where there are none" Sam replied back with a tired chuckle. If Sam was here right now Jade would throw her arms around him and never let go – he was like an adorable puppy.

"It's okay I guess I'm just a little on edge, you know how it is" And smiled slightly when she heard Sam's sound of agreement.

"Yeah, yeah… well I better go, paper is due in tomorrow" And Jade swallowed. Talking to Sam made her forget everything that had just happened; it took her mind off things, made her feel more whole and now he was just going to leave? No. no. she couldn't have that.

"Wait Sammy… can you just… talk to me for a little bit? Please?" She asked, or it came out more as a pleading tone which Jade hardly ever used – it made her feel weak.

"Uh… of course, anything for you" Sam vowed and Jade let out a choked sob. Even though Sam may have left he has never been truly gone, not really.

It was only a short car's ride to where the vamp's supposed location was – out in the middle of a creepy dark wood and in a dingy, filthy barn. Dean's heart raced with the thought of revenge. He barely even heard his dad's hushed words of warning before he had set off, power walking through the overgrowth.

It was a tiring walk, there were hills and roots and branches that hit you in the face but to Dean he knew it would be worth it – it would all be worth it.

"Dean wait up" His dad called to him furiously, grabbing Dean by the forearm, "Wait up okay? We can't go in there guns a blazing, we don't even know how many vamp's there are hauled up in there" He warned and Dean ripped his arm away from his dad's grasp.

"When has that ever stopped us before huh?" He demanded, mad that he was so close, so agonisingly close to revenge and his dad was stopping him in his tracks.

"Patience is a virtue Dean or do you want to get us both killed?" He whispered back, and Dean forced himself to take a deep breath. His dad was right, no matter how hard Dean tried to deny it; getting killed would not be a good plot twist.

"Okay, fine, whatever you say" He grumbled back, not acknowledging defeat. They walked slowly until they came face to face with the exterior of a run-down barn. Dean's blood boiled and he gripped his machete tighter until his knuckles turned white.

"Dean, go round the back I'll take the front" And dean nodded jittery, moving forwards slowly with his weapon raised. Don't mess it up Dean, you have one chance – make it count. Then a blinding pain erupted in his neck, like white hot. He couldn't move, couldn't breath – all he could feel was the vamp's teeth lodged in his neck, sucking him dry.

"Sammy I better go, your cellphone bill will be sky high" And Sam chuckled.

"It's fine Jay" And Jade smiled. She was now lying on her side, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Seriously though, I don't want you to get into debt before you've even started college – I'll phone you tomorrow okay?" She asked and Sam sighed.

"Only if you're sure" Though he sounded unsure himself.

"I'm sure, now go get started on that paper geek boy" she said in a motherly tone and the sound of Sam's laugh made her smile. God she missed him so much.

"Yeah, yeah – bye Jay" He muttered, "Bye Sammy" And with that she clicked off. Talking to Sam made her feel a lot better. That feeling soon got washed away when the door got bashed in.

Haha…. I'm evil, I know! Ha! Feedback is very much appreciated aswell as your thoughts/comments/ predictions! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me *cries*

Thanks for your encouraging reviews – they make me very happy!

Jade leapt up, eyes wide as figures dressed in all black rushed into her room stealthily, carrying large guns and protective clothing. They pointed their weapons at her and she raised her hands, wondering what in god's name was going on. As far as she was aware her family didn't do anything illegal, well, scratch that they did illegal doings all the time but they never got caught or left a trace so what could possibly warrant breaking into their motel room?

"Stand up slowly" One man ordered, pointing his gun near her head. Jade snorted but stood up, wincing slightly as she did. Guess she was more injured than she thought. The man moved forwards and yanked her arms backwards, roughly shoving her hands into some handcuffs. Jade cursed under her breath as she felt them dig into her wrists and glared at the mysterious man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled out, feeling completely useless that she was tied up.

"You are being arrested on the suspicion of murder, you don't have to say anything but what you do say will be given as evidence in a court of law…" He started prattling on, the deep voice swimming in Jade's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold your horses. Murder? What murder?" She asked, watching as the guys ransacked their motel room, upturning every drawer and searching ruthlessly for something Jade was sure they would never find. They didn't commit murder for god's sake – only murdering evil sons of bitches but that was where they drew the line.

"The murders of five local students" He stated just as another man shouted a halt to the search, holding up a small bag of injections and a bloody scalpel. Jade's blood ran cold. The items came from her jacket pocket, the jacket she was wearing earlier which meant that vamp had set her up. As if abusing her wasn't bad enough he wanted her to get nailed for murder. God, she really hoped Dean could manage to kill him.

"That's, that's not mine" She said quietly, feeling sick to her stomach again.

"Come on" The man holding her said deeply, roughly pulling her across the motel room. "We'll find your other two accomplices to, it's just a matter of time" And Jade felt her heart stop. Dad and Dean were getting blamed as well? No, no that couldn't happen. Her, yes, it was her own fault for being careless but dad and Dean… why should they pay for her mistakes? With desperation she managed to twist out of the man's grip and elbow him painfully in the face, satisfied when she heard his nose break.

Unfortunately that little stunt made five other FBI agents, Jade recognised, aware that she was trying to escape. A woman with blonde hair came racing towards her, unhooking her gun from her hip and raising it at Jade. Jade, not having the use of her hands because they were restrained behind her back, ducked the gunshot and kicked out angrily, making the woman's feet sweep out from under her and she crashed to the floor painfully. Two more men leapt towards her at the same time so Jade moved backwards just in time to avoid them from crashing into her from both sides. They both careened into each other, looking dazed at the impact. Jade took the chance and head butted one in the forehead so he collapsed against the bed and kicked the other one in the crotch. He fell to his knees and jade picked up a lamp behind her with her tied hands and spun around so that the lamp broke over the guy's head.

The next thing she knew she was getting knocked to the floor, a big buff guy landing on her painfully. She felt her ribs protest with the sudden weight and was sure she must've cracked a few ribs. The buff guy picked her up round the waist, pushing her over to his partner, the only one left standing. Jade, not seeing any other choice bit the guy's hand and he yelped painfully, momentarily letting her go. She then took advantage of her flexibility and twisted to the side, escaping his hands that shot out to grab her. When she was safely back on her feet she kicked the guy that was restraining her in the neck hard so he began choking helplessly. The last FBI agent already had his gun trained on her as they stood a few feet apart, staring off at each other.

"Not only are you on murder charges but also charges of assaulting six FBI agents – this doesn't look good for you" He stated, walking forward slowly but keeping his gun trained on her. Jade narrowed her eyes, her mind already trying to figure out how in hell she could escape this sucky situation.

"Assault charges – sure, but murder… I didn't kill anyone, nor did my family" She stated and the FBI agent let out a disbelieving noise, looking at his partners that were either knocked out or incoherent.

"Yeah? Try telling that to the jury, we've got evidence in your motel room as well as those impressive fighting skills you little spit fire… you're not getting out of this one" He said with a hint of anger present in his voice. Jade was now staring down at the barrel of a gun as he reached around and grabbed her arms in a vice like grip, tightening her handcuffs. Jade knew if she didn't at least try to escape then she was well and truly screwed. Which was why she did probably one of the most stupidest things in her life. Luckily it paid off.

It was all a blur really. She remembered somehow, escaping his grip and having a fight with him. She got knocked around a lot, crashing into tables and walls, having a disadvantage because her hands were essentially useless. But that didn't mean she gave up. Jade never gives up. Somehow, she didn't know how, she managed to flip him over her body with her shoulder so he landed with a crash on the floor. He must have hit his head because when Jade looked down he was blinking rapidly and blood was flowing down his forehead.

Jade took her chance and raced to the bathroom door. She couldn't run out the front door because one of the male FBI agents was struggling to his feet, already looking around for his gun. She shut the door behind her with her back her eyes focused on the small bathroom window in front of her. it was a tight space but she should be able to struggle through, even with her hands tied. With her shoulder she pushed the clasp off the window and it swung open, the cool crisp air startling her. It was a far jump down onto the railings below, maybe twelve feet, but Jade knew she had to do it if she were to escape.

She swung her legs over the window sill and peered down below. Her heart raced at the thought of jumping without the use of her hands to steady herself but the idea flew from her mind when she heard someone crash into the bathroom door. Without a second thought she flung herself from the window, free falling. Pain flared up in her ankle as she fell to the ground, probably spraining it judging by the way it twisted. Jade glanced once more at the open window, hearing commotion inside before she took off, ignoring the pain, and limping down the metal stairs, running as far away as possible.

Dean felt his legs weaken as the vamp sunk its teeth further in his neck, practically sucking him dry. Its arms were wrapped around Dean's chest preventing him from moving, restricting his breathing. He tried to call out for his dad but couldn't, the slightest bit of movement made the pain intensify to the point where it was excruciating.

Dean was almost blacking out, his vision clouding over when suddenly images of his siblings floated into mind – Sam and Jade, the ones he was always looking out for, his whole world in two bodies. Maybe they were all extremely co-dependant on each other but that was all they had: each other.

Dean found the strength to pull away from the vamp, escaping his grasp and scuttling away, picking up his fallen machete. When he turned around the vamp was smiling cruelly at him, blood, Dean's blood, dribbling down his chin. The sight made Dean shudder.

"You look familiar" The vamp muttered, a curious glint in his eye "Have we met or… do we have a friend in common?" And Dean's hand tightened around the machete, biting his cheek. He knew when he got mad he got sloppy but he couldn't help it, it was like a one track mind – kill the vamp, comfort Jade and make things better again. He needed to.

"Shut up" Dean growled, raising the weapon threatening "just shut up"

"Obviously we do… who was it?" He smirked, stalking forward; not looking bothered by the fact Dean was wielding a weapon that could easily kill him for good. That thought made Dean uncomfortable.

"You bastard… I'm going to kill you" Dean threatened, stumbling forward a few steps. He pushed the pain to one side, solely focusing on the son of a bitch standing and smirking in front of him. The nerve of him, Dean thought angrily.

"I highly doubt it – a young hunter like you – no chance" Cockiness clearly showing in his voice. It was then Dean charged, too angry and frustrated to keep still much longer. The machete was raised as he ran, preparing to swing it around forcefully to cut the bastards head off but unfortunately it never went that well.

The vampire was stronger and faster than Dean first judged. He caught the blade in his hand, pulling it from Dean's grasp and throwing it away into the wilderness. Weapon less, Dean was only left with the option of having a fist fight and in his weakened state and it didn't look that great. But Dean didn't think about that twice, he punched the vamp in the face and kicked its legs out from under him so he thudded to the ground.

But as the vamp went down so did Dean because he grabbed a hold of his shirt's sleeve. As they both tumbled down the vamp got the upper hand by rolling on top of him and wrapping his hands around his neck, choking him. Dean struggled for breath as the vamp's hands tightened but not hard enough to black out: it was like he wanted Dean to suffer, painfully, slowly and make sure the last thing he saw was his gleeful face.

"Damn hunters - you will all get what's coming to you" He growled out and Dean tried to cough. It was getting harder and harder to breath and he was well and truly afraid that this may actually be the end of him. Just as Dean was blacking out a noise off to the left startled the vampire enough that his hands loosened. Dean took his chance, even though he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, he grabbed the vamp's arm, twisted it to an unnatural angle so it cracked and pushed him off.

He struggled to his feet and saw his dad running over, a frantic and determined look on his face. He looked ready to kill but Dean couldn't let him. He had to do it. As his dad raced forward he placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Dean what the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go" His dad pushed him away but Dean held his ground. No way in hell was his da going to kill this vamp – that was Dean's job.

"No… no, just… let me do it" Dean stated, already pulling the machete from his dad's grasp despite his protests. The vamp was already back on his feet, glaring in their direction.

"Now I really do have a reason to kill you" He growled and just the sound of his voice, his arrogant, gravelly, creepy voice made Dean's blood boil. It was now or never. He held the machete as he swung around so it dug deep into the vamp's torso, successfully making him fall to his knees. Dean limped forward, keeping eye contact.

"I hope you burn in hell you fugly son of a bitch" Dean growled, just as he swung forward and the vamp's head was cut clean off his body, flying through the air until it crashed into a tree and rolled through the overgrowth. Dean only felt a few seconds of satisfaction before it abruptly disappeared and was replaced with sudden disappointment. Yes, the vamp may be dead and gone but his sister would still be broken no matter how much she would try and deny it (and Dean knew she would – he knew his siblings better than anyone!) but he would be there for her… no matter what.

It didn't take long to dispose of the bodies; Dean found out that his dad killed another two female vampire's in the shed, supposedly the male vampire's lackey's or slaves – Dean didn't care, they were all dead and that's what mattered.

They were walking back out of the woods, his dad snapping in his ear the whole time about being reckless and stupid but Dean wasn't listening. He just wanted to get back to the motel as soon as possible. Then the least expected thing happened. Someone bumped into him just as they hit the main road which sent Dean tumbling to the hard ground. He cursed under his breath and looked up to see Jade sprawled out on him, their limbs intertwining with each other.

"What the hell" He breathed, completely shell shocked, "Jade what are you doing? You're supposed to be back at the motel" He asked completely bamboozled as their dad helped her up. It was then he realised her hands were restrained behind her back in a pair of metal handcuff's and his heart went into overdrive. They got the right vampire's right? They didn't screw up again?

"Yeah… about that… there may be a bit of a problem" She said sheepishly, indicating to her hands that were restrained.

"What? What problem?" Their dad asked, already bending down to pick the lock on the handcuffs.

"The vampire… he, um, he must've set us up for those murders in town, FBI is on our case" She said and their dad let out an agitated sigh, and Dean saw Jade gulp nervously.

"How could he do that, we never met them before we killed them tonight?" He asked bitterly, looking so pissed off Dean could clearly see why Jade was gulping nervously.

"I-I don't know… no idea" She said quietly, meeting Dean's gaze. Their dad looked between the pair of them before huffing out another breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Right you two stay here while I go get the impala and salvage whatever belongs we have left" And with that he took off, striding back towards the motel, on high alert of any form of law enforcement.

"Jesus Dean, what the hell happened to you? You okay?" She asked, tenderly reaching up and touching the bruise that was no doubt forming on his neck. He smiled a soft smile, glad she was here with him and okay – well… okay as in the fact he would try and fix her.

"I'll be fine" He replied, only noticing then the injuries she nursed. Swollen wrists from the handcuffs, a black eyes forming, and it looked to be a sprained ankle.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question" He stated, nodding down at her. "Wait… please don't tell me you had a fight with the FBI's"?" he smiled out – typical Jade.

"Whoa back up, they started it man… I was just defending myself" And Dean chuckled loudly, glad to be able to laugh at something for once.

"Ahhh that's my girl" He said, pulling her gently into his side, "But you're okay right? I mean… y'know… everything's okay?" and Jade froze and Dean worried if he'd maybe said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I'm fine – I promise" She vowed before peeking up to him, "Thanks to you… my hero" She stated, pretending to swoon on the spot. Dean laughed and hugged her closer to him, never wanting to let go. Yes, he didn't like chick flick moments but this was his little sister; the one woman in the world that he has ever been honest with. She and Sam had a special place in his heart that no one could penetrate or break… it was their bond – a bond that Dean would make sure would last a lifetime.

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Please review and let me know what you think. ALSO I HAVE OPTIONS FOR YOU SO PLEASE READ.

In the next chapter would you like to see:

Jade visiting Sam at Stanford

Dean getting ill and Jade looking after him

John's take (what he thinks) of his kids during a hunt – like POV but written in 3rd person (I think ha)

Just let me know in a review! p.s) I'll probably do them all but which would you like to see first?!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; Supernatural does not belong to me!

Thanks you so so so much for the reviews, this chapter, due to popular demand will be dean getting ill but AFTER that it will be Jade visiting Sam at Stanford! Hope y'all enjoy! P.S) set three months later after the previous chapter – Jade is still 18!

Dean felt absolutely miserable. He'd been ill before but today it felt like there was an inferno burning inside him, making sweat break out on his forehead and for his body to feel like lead. Never mind the fact that his throat was stinging painfully and the daylight was making him have a migraine. Overall… not good.

He was sitting in the front seat of the impala as their dad speeded down the highway, already in search of a motel. The sun was beating through the window, heating up the car and making Dean sweat harder. God, he felt purely awful but didn't want to admit it to the other occupants in the car – he could handle it himself, it was just a stupid flu or virus, no big deal.

He managed – god knows how – to pull himself from the car, stumbling slightly but not falling over. He realised Jade was watching him closely as she got her bags from the car, a worried glint in her eyes. Oh great, he'd been bamboozled.

Jade knew something was wrong with her brother from the moment they both woke up that morning. She wasn't entirely oblivious. His eyes were puffy and he was coughing like an old man, never mind the fact he wasn't his usual, perky self. But she left it alone until they checked themselves into a motel after a six hour car ride and their dad left to scout out the area… it was then she pounced.

"Dean, you alright?" She asked, unpacking away some of her stuff. He only coughed in response.

She strode forward and tried to feel how hot his forehead was but he squirmed away. She tried again but he did the same response and Jade begun to get annoyed.

"Dean would you stop taking a hissy fit and let me look at you" Jade demanded as Dean slapped her hand away that was reaching for his forehead.

"I'm fine, god stop being such a mother hen" He growled, sounding blocked up and highly irritated. Jade shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really? Cause you look like you've been to hell and back" She stated, a hard edge to her voice. All she wanted to do was help, why wouldn't he let her – it was obvious he needed it, he looks like crap. Dean glared up at her, narrowing his eyes.

"If I say I'm fine - then I'm fine, so stop pestering me and do something useful" He snapped and Jade sighed angrily. Stupid, stubborn brother she thought.

"Fine, whatever, just don't die while I'm gone" She called out over her shoulder as she stepped out of the motel room, shutting the door quietly behind her – it was obvious Dean had a headache, she didn't want to amplify that pain. Dean was as stubborn as an ox and rarely admitted when he needed help. Well, Jade thought, she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Dean had looked after her and Sam their whole lives – it was time she returned the favour.

It was a short walk to the local store and Jade headed straight to the medicine aisle, already scanning the contents on the shelves. They had medicine in their first aid kit but it was running low – May as well stock up while she could. She picked up some cooling strips, high dosage Tylenol, headache tablets, some face clothes, and some menthol stuff. She then went in search of ice. She knew her brother was burning up judging by the sweat rolling off his forehead and the flushness of his cheeks – he would no doubt need an ice bath.

"Sick family member huh?" The young red head behind the desk commented as she cashed up Jade's stuff.

"Yup – stubborn ass brother" She replied, holding out her $20 note. The girl laughed lightly, printing off her receipt and handing Jade her change.

"They're the worst when it comes to illnesses, well have a nice day and good luck" The girl called as Jade was picking up her belongings that were in a brown paper bag.

"Yeah, thanks" And with that she was off, speed walking back to their motel room. She may be mildly pissed at Dean for being a stubborn ass but she was determined to look after him and nurse him back to full strength. That's what sisters are for.

By the time she got back to the motel Dean was curled up in a ball on one of the beds, looking downright crap. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, his cheeks a bright red and the dark circles under his eyes looked more pronounced. Jade frowned as she stared at her brother – she felt really bad for him. Dean had never really been one to let illness get him down but this virus must just be too much for even Dean to handle. She gently placed her bag on her bed and sat next to him, running a hand through his damp hair. Dean responded to her touch, opening his eyes groggily and staring up at her in confusion.

"I thought I told you to do something productive" He said, his voice raspy.

"You did and I have" She responded, pulling out the thermometer from their first aid kit. Before Dean could protest she stuck it in his mouth, ignoring his furious look.

"Don't start Dean… I need to know your temperature" She stated, frowning at him in concern. Dean was in really bad shape, like really bad. For a moment she wondered if she would have to drag him to the emergency room because he looked to be on death's door. Dean mumbled incoherently but she ignored him, already pulling ice from the bag.

"Wait there and for the love of god don't pull that damn thing from your mouth" She told him, looking at him pointently. Dean nodded reluctantly, obviously noticing she was serious. She smiled soothingly before emerging into the bathroom and running a cold bath. She poured in the whole bag of ice cubes, shivering at the thought of how cold that would no doubt be. She left it running as she went back to get Dean, a determined look on her face. When she looked at the thermometer it read 104.5 – bad but not in need of an emergency room if she got him cooled down quickly.

"Come on Dean – bath time" She told him like she was talking to a five year old, gently pulling him by the arm into a sitting position. He swayed dangerously but Jade caught him, helping him to his feet before he could say a word.

"I sai' I as ine" he slurred, obviously trying to say 'I said I was fine'. Jade shook her head once again at her stubborn brother. He needed help – surely he must know that.

"You're far from fine Dean… come on" She said gently, pulling his arm across her shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. It was a short walk to the bathroom but it took a lot of effort – Dean was practically useless on his legs, he couldn't support his own weight and was sagging against Jade heavily. If she wasn't a trained hunter they probably would've collapsed to the ground in seconds but she managed to manoeuvre him through the door and sat him on the toilet lid.

"Okay, we're almost there" She soothed, unbuttoning his shirt. Dean nodded slowly, not even protesting – that was a start right? The complicated bit was getting his arms free from his sleeves. She stood up, trying not to break Dean arms as she did it. Shockingly it wasn't as hard as she first thought because Dean was surprisingly cooperative. He helped her remove the shirt as much as he could in his droggy state.

Next was his shoes and socks which was no hassle at all, she simply pulled them off his feet before contemplating the next step. She knew it would be hard to remove his pants, especially as he was sitting down but it had to be done – she would leave him in his boxer shorts though, there was no way in hell she was going to remove those.

"Dean, can you stand up please?" She asked and he simply made a sound of agreement before stumbling to his feet, almost face planting the ground but luckily Jade caught him.

"Whoa there… just… hold onto my shoulders okay?" She asked, placing Dean hands on her shoulders. He had his eyes closed as he did, breathing heavily and looking so sick Jade just wanted to give him a big hug and promise everything would be alright.

She quickly pulled down his jeans, aiding him in stepping out of the legs. It took over ten minutes to do it but Dean stood in his boxer shorts in the middle of the bathroom, sweating like a pig and practically falling asleep on his feet.

"See that wasn't as bad as you thought" She commented, knowing that that was a complete and utter lie. How in hell was she going to get him into the tub? A one hundred and seventy pound man made of muscle… getting lifted into a tub full of ice water by a one hundred pound girl. Tricky – hell yes.

"Okay bro I need your help on this one, I can't lift your heavy ass into the tub alone, okay?" She asked, the worry building in her chest as he only nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes. God Dean, please be okay, please be okay. She reconsidered just racing him to the emergency room but rejected that idea almost immediately. Dean would be pissed, their dad would be pissed and they didn't have any insurance. She would be able to look after him herself.

It took all of five minutes, a black eye and three almost falls to lower Dean into the tub. His shaky legs collapsed and the water splashed around wildly. Jade swiped a hand across her forehead, looking down at Dean. It was a lot harder than first thought but Jade was just glad to be able to help her brother, the one who was like a mother, father, brother and best friend all in one.

Dean shivered, his eyes opening wide as the full force of the cold water hit him. Jade lowered herself to her knees, picking up a cold face cloth.

"Shhhhh its okay Dean, I'm here, it'll be fine" She soothed, wiping the cloth against his clammy forehead. They stayed like that for ten minutes, Jade whispering soothing words in his ear while Dean faded in and out of consciousness. Jade checked his temperature again; smiling slightly as it was lowered to 102.2… he was out of the woods at least.

"Whoa, hey, I got'cha" She murmured as she helped him out of the tub. He seemed more alert than before but was still uneasy on his feet, his whole body too weak to hold himself up.

"Tell anyone about this and your dead" He murmured, his teeth chattering loudly. Jade smirked as she towelled him down, drying his skin.

"Okay you can change your underwear cause that's something I'm definitely not gonna do… think you can manage?" She asked, holding out a clean pair of boxer shorts. Dean glared in her direction, grabbing the pair from her hands but looking like that one move exhausted him.

"Of course I can" He protested and Jade turned around. She wasn't going to go and leave him to change by himself in case the worst happened so it was better she stayed there just to be on the safe side. Jade stood there patiently as she heard Dean struggle, exhaling loudly every couple of seconds and letting out little frustrated noises. Eventually though a wet item hit her head and she turned around, kicking away his damp boxer shorts.

"See? I'm not completely helpless" He stated hoarsely, just before pitching forward, completely off balance. Jade placed her hands on his chest to steady him.

"Okay, definitely time for bed now" She said, letting out a whoosh of air and dragging him back to the bed. He pulled out a new set of clothes consisting of a simple t-shirt and a comfortable pair of sweat pants. Unfortunately, it was a hell of a lot harder than before to dress him because Dean was obviously extremely exhausted and there was little help from his part.

A small smile came to her face when just an hour previously he was so adamant he didn't need anyone's help; that he was completely fine and could take care of himself and now he was just like a toddler – no doubt when he gets back to normal he would classify this moment as too 'chick flicky' and make her swear not to utter a single word. Although, it would be good blackmail material, she thought, looking at how dependant her older brother was.

"God, I feel like crap" He whispered, running a tired hand down his face as he sat slumped at the end of the bed.

"Well, you sure look like it" She said cheekily, kneeling in front of him and cupping his cheek. She grabbed a glass of water from the bedside desk and handed him a couple of Tylenol and one headache tablet, knowing that he definitely needed it judging by the way he looked.

Dean soon gulped then down, wincing slightly as he swallowed.

"Come on, lay down and you'll feel better later on" She told him gently, guiding him to lie down on the bed. Dean followed her lead and collapsed back on the mattress, sighing in satisfaction as his head hit the pillow. Jade smiled and grabbed a cooling strip, placing it on his forehead – hopefully it would keep his temperature down.

Suddenly, Dean's hand reached out and clasped her own. She looked down in confusion – so sure he was already fast asleep.

"D'nt goooo" He moaned, sounding like a little kid. Jade quickly checked the boxes of tablets and her eyes widened in shock when she realised they caused drowsiness and in some cases, to put it bluntly, highness. Her brother was high on drugs. Probably because she mixed the two together.

"I won't" She promised, laughing lightly as he pulled her down so she was lying next to him and wrapping an arm around her in a vice like grip, holding her against his chest.

"Heh, heh, I feel finny" He murmured, before his chest shook with soft laughs, "Finnnny, no fun-ney, fun-neeeeeeey" he pronounced and Jade peeked up at him, smiling as he was frowning, his mouth making unusual shapes.

"Jay Jay… why c'nt I speaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak?" He moaned, looking like a little lost, adorable puppy. Oh how much did Jade wish she had a camera right about now.

"Your high Dean… don't worry you'll be fine in a bit" She chuckled, snuggling into his chest.

"High? I'ma no high… I'm lying down" He stated, sounding so lost, and Jade reached up and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sleep Dean – you need it" She whispered and he licked her hand. She let out a noise of surprise and before she knew it she was laughing with him, "Dean… I gotta say, you're a whole bunch of laughs when you're like this… I should get you high more often" And he nodded his head over excitingly.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, I wanna go high high high to the sky like they do in those films Jay… and we can see the birds and the insects and…" He continued babbling on for a few minutes about friendly tigers, talking cars and about how they should get pet fish before trailing off and letting out a soft snore. Jade looked up at him and saw his eyes shut, his breathing even and a peaceful look on his face.

Jade did consider getting up and taking a picture but, surprisingly, she was far too comfortable where she was. Dean was like her own personal hot water bottle and, despite how she really didn't want to admit it (she was an adult for crying out loud) but she did like the occasional hug with her brothers, who didn't?

So she stayed there, content until he woke up a few hours later, coughs racking his body and looking flushed again. But Jade didn't mind helping, in fact she enjoyed it. He was her brother and she would do anything for him…there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter your thoughts are very much appreciated. Also, next chapter Jade visits Sam at Stanford because let's face it, we need to see Sammy soon! Ahaha!


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me (cries)

Again, thank you for your reviews – they mean a lot!

It took Dean a few days to get over the 'man flu' and a week to make a full recovery. Luckily they didn't have any hunts lined up so Jade could easily look after him, day and night. Sometimes he would wake up having a coughing fit in the middle of the night; other times he needed someone to help him change – something Jade definitely needed to forget.

But Dean was better now, at least mostly. He was still cranky and tired but he didn't need Jade's help anymore. Their dad had just left on a hunt a few states over and claimed he didn't need their help because Pastor Jim was going to be helping him out. He had ordered the two of them to stay right where they were, do some research and make sure Dean would be up for the next hunt. But that wasn't what Jade was planning to do – hell no.

It wasn't often their dad left them to their own devices and she was going to make the most of it. Hell with what their dad 'ordered' she needed to see her twin brother and nothing was going to stop her: not even Dean.

So she quietly packed her weekend bag at six in the morning while Dean was still asleep, hoping she would be able to sneak out without waking him, probably leave him a note or something and high tail her way out of there. Unfortunately it didn't happen that way. Just as she was about to open the door Dean clicked the bedside light on, staring at her intently.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking at her weekend bag slung over her shoulder.

"Um… Katie's, her um, her gran died and, ah, funeral arrangements" She stuttered. Dean waking up caught her completely off guard, especially since he had been taking Tylenol constantly which usually knocked him out till at least eight.

"Liar" He accused, sitting up and Jade had to repress a smile at the sight of his bed hair "You're going to see Sam aren't you?" he asked but he didn't look angry just… like he was waiting for it.

"Um, yes" She admitted – she hated lying to her brother so may as well be truthful right? That and he had already caught her red handed.

"Okay" Was all he said, reaching into his jean's pocket that was on the floor and pulling out a set of car keys and chucking them at her. Jade looked down in confusion, staring at her brother with wide eyes when she saw they belonged to the impala.

"Dean…what? Why are you giving me your car keys?" She asked in total confusion. A couple of months previously their dad had decided that Dean was ready to own the impala and he bought a truck of his own. That and he probably didn't want to have to travel with two bickering siblings all day.

"I don't know anything about it – you snuck away in the middle of the night, stole my baby and left a note, you didn't say anything" Dean told her with a pointed glare. He was giving her a free pass. Jade nodded shakily, accepting his terms – she didn't want him to get in trouble for her doings anyway. She gave him a quick smile and ran to the impala, jumping into the front seat. Starting the ignition she quickly texted Sam to let her know that she had got away (he had been expecting her for weeks) and with that she reversed from the parking lot, hit the pedal and zoomed off. Luckily Stanford was only a three hour drive and then she would be reunited with her brother after almost three and a half months. Excitement was an understatement to how she was feeling.

She managed to make it to Stanford in under two and three quarters hours – probably because she was racing there, happiness at seeing her brother making her nearly squeal. She couldn't wait.

She parked the impala in the guest parking and pulled herself from the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She let out a screech as she was suddenly flung in the air, hoisted over someone's shoulder and spun around. Immediately she knew it was Sammy. Probably because she felt like she was twenty feet from the ground – stupid, tall brother she thought fondly.

"Good to see you too Sammy" She giggled as he placed her back on her own two feet and grabbed her into a massive bear hug, like the kind where you can't breathe because it feels like your lungs are being crushed. Yeah like that.

"Ah Jade it's good to see you" Sam smiled when he finally let go of her. Jade nodded and looked at her twin brother. He looked a whole lot happier than when he was hunting, his face had a fresh glow to it and he was smiling, dimples and all. He looked at home.

"You too Sammy, you have no idea" And Sam seemed to finally realise the vehicle she turned up in. He smiled at it briefly before looking at Jade with a raised eyebrow.

"Stealing the impala Jade? Dean will never forgive you for that" He laughed, carrying her bag for her as they made their way back to his dorm room.

"Believe it or not Mr know it all… Dean gave it to me for the weekend" And Sam turned his gob smacked face toward her, "No fricking way, Dean is too possessive of his car to let YOU drive it" And Jade hit him lightly on the chest.

"Hey I'm not that bad a driver thank you very much" She defended even though she knew it was a lie. It wasn't that she was a bad driver per say but she had a tendency to drive like a maniac and not look in the mirrors when she was reversing.

"Yeah sure" Sam said sarcastically, leading her up the stairs "Remember that time you knocked Dean over?" And Jade had to laugh at that. She was learning to drive at that point, thought she had it in reverse but didn't and knocked Dean flat on his face. He walked away with a minor concussion but hadn't spoken to her for days and made her do the chores for a month.

"Okay point taken but Dean let me off, looks like he is not gonna tell dad either" She admitted as they strode down the corridor. Sam looked even more shocked at that.

"Well, that's something I never thought I'd hear you say" He stated, unlocking the door. Jade then caught someone's eye. It was the same guy she accidentally bumped into when she dropped Sam off over three months ago. Curtis, no, Cameron, no, oh Chris… Chris she remembered, staring into his bright blue eyes. He smiled over at her, eyes sparkling and before she knew what was happening she was smiling back, tucking a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and quickly followed Sam into his dorm room when he opened the door. The guy was mega cute… irresistible really.

Jade whistled appreciably as she stepped inside the room. It was bigger that she first thought, it had a mini kitchen off to the side, a livingroom/bedroom all in one and plenty of windows to see the whole campus.

"Wow, nice digs you got here Sammy boy" She muttered, running over and belly flopping on his double bed, making an appreciative noise at the softness of the mattress. Motel beds were never this good. She looked up and saw Sam laughing at her so she picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him, successfully hitting a head of shaggy brown hair.

"It's okay, make yourself at home" Sam told her lightly and he threw her bag on the couch and turned on the telly for them. Thirty two inch judging by the size: lucky bastard.

"Yeah okay" She called out, lying back down before sitting up abruptly, "As long as you haven't been doing the dirty in here" She said and Sam turned a faint red, "No I haven't" He reassured her and Jade laughed. "Okay, geek boy, just checking" She muttered, watching as he pottered about in the kitchen, making coffee and a full English breakfast.

"So… how's everything going on your end?" Sam asked her as he sat beside her and handed her her coffee. Jade smiled in thanks and let out a blissful sigh as the smell of coffee drifted up her nostrils.

"Yeah, not too bad actually. Same old hunts – dad was being a dick for a while but he's seemed to realise now that he can't control everything." And Sam nodded, listening intently to what she was saying.

"And Dean? How has he been?" he asked and Jade thought she heard a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Dean… Dean's been well, great actually. A bit sad since you've been gone – I think he misses you more than he cares to admit – I even saw him flicking through one of your old maths books" And both of them laughed at that.

"That is so unlike Dean – guess he does miss me" And Jade nodded her head, "Yup, last week he got the flu can you believe it? It was actually pretty funny, especially since he got high on pain medication" And at that Sam completely lost it. He let out a shriek of laughter before letting out a full belly laugh, holding his sides.

"No way" He exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks "Oh my god, I wish I was there to see that" And with that Jade whipped out her camera and threw it to Sam. "Well it's your lucky day because I taped it – y'know, good blackmail material" And Sam gleefully turned the thing on. After the first time Dean got high Jade knew she had to tape it so she gave him another set of pain killers, mixing them both together and got ready with a video recorder.

"I wnd'er what it's like to sw'm Jay Jay… I wanna go swimmin'" She heard Dean Murmur on the camera and Sam completely lost it again. It took over half an hour to watch the five minute clip because they were both laughing so hard they couldn't see the screen properly.

"Well… that was gold" Sam admitted, passing her back the camera and wiping his face.

"It really is, so… what's been going on with you brother? Anything interesting?" She asked and immediately Sam's eyes lit up with fascination.

"It's been great – really. I mean we have classes every week day, papers to write and we have to do these research projects AND on top of that we even get internships at law companies to teach us the tricks of the trade – I've never had so much academic fun in my life" He admitted and Jade's jaw went slack.

"Wow… that's a lot of work…" She admitted and Sam laughed at her facial expression.

"It's not as bad as it sounds" and Jade let out a disbelieving noise "If you say so, but at least you're having a great time – that's what it's all about"

"So… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked and Jade's eyes immediately trailed over to the stack of videos next to Sam's telly.

"Horror movie marathon?" She asked and smiled like a Cheshire cat when Sam nodded.

"Horror movie marathon" He confirmed and they put on the classics – Dracula, Texas chainsaw massacre, scream, Halloween, stuffing their faces with their breakfast and then a few hours later munching on popcorn and very unhealthy snacks – even Sam did which surprised her – he was usually such a health freak.

They chatted comfortably between them as if they had never been parted; even shouting at the screen when that stupid person always shouted out "hello" when she hears a noise in her house. As if a serial killer was going to reply and say "Yes, want a cookie?"

Before they knew it the day had passed and it was now just after nine at night, the moonlight shining through the curtains.

"Fancy hitting the campus bars?" Sam asked, turning off the telly and switching on the lights.

"Hells yeah – you don't have to ask me twice" She stated gleefully, springing up from the bed and throwing her bag over her shoulder, making a beeline for the bathroom. She heard Sam laugh under his breath. Luckily for her she did pack a nice set of clothes and not clothes covered in monster slime or torn to shreds.

She pulled on a skirt that went to just above the knee with a thigh slit in it (just so her over protective brother wouldn't blow his top off at how short it was which was why she picked this one is stead of the mini skirt) and a purple V-neck purple blouse. She wasn't the biggest fan of wearing fancy girl clothes but occasionally was alright.

When she came out of the bathroom Sam was wearing a pair of black Jeans and a white button up shirt, casual clothes. He looked her over, seemed to approve of what she was wearing as he gave a small nod and Jade shook her head fondly. You could take the family from the boy but not the boy from the family.

"Okay – let's go" Sam said, slinging his arm through hers and dragging her from the room. Jade laughed openly. It was so good to see Sam again – the best present ever.

It was less than a five minute walk to the on campus bar – the dance area was filled with moving bodies, the bar was packed and the smell of smoke was heavy in the air. Well… at least there was alcohol.

Jade met all of Sam friends. There was Brady, Declan, Tommy, Alice, Jess and a few others Jade couldn't remember the names of. They were all very friendly, hyper and open minded – Jade could see why Sam would become attached to them, hell, she was too.

Eventually though everyone separated and made their way round the bar, talking to other people. Jade went up to buy herself another drink and smiled openly when she saw Jess and Sam talking, sitting so close together they looked like conjoined twins. Jade was happy for Sam – it looked like he really likes this Jess and Jade approved of her. She was really warm hearted and kind and had a great sense of humour couple with the fact she was insanely beautiful – she wished Sam all the best.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around to see Chris, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"Hi… can I get you a drink?" He asked smoothly, sliding into a seat next to hers.

"If you wanna… alcoholic of course" She said and he laughed, "Oh of course" And with that they chatted for the next hour or so about random things. He was studying teaching –wanting to go into being a biological scientist – far too advanced for Jade to even want to contemplate. She was smart ish, she got B's and C's in her exams but it was well too advanced for her – she would stick to hunting for the time being.

The next thing she knew Chris had leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, hesitantly at first but then when she didn't pull away he took that as a good sign and kissed her harder. Jade didn't know how long they stayed like that but Chris pulled away slightly, looking over her shoulder.

"Your brother is glaring at us" He whispered and jade let out a burst of laughter. Of course – couldn't get away from Mr protective.

"Well… let's give him something to look at then" And Chris glanced once more at her brother before smiling and attaching his lips to hers once again. After their make out session, Jade looked around and saw Sam was having a deep conversation with Jessica, not even breaking eye contact. Jade took that as her chance and grabbed Chris' hand, grabbing his attention.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling seductively. Chris suddenly looked nervous but he nodded and Jade dragged him out of the bar and he led her to his dorm room. Soon they were ripping each other's clothes off and falling backwards on the bed, blissfully unaware of everything around them.

Jade woke up a few hours later and checked the clock – it was nearly one a.m. – she better get back to Sam's dorm room before he sent out a search party – or better yet, came looking for her with a baseball bat.

She was quietly pulling on her clothes when the light got switched on and Chris sat up in bed, looking around sleepily.

"Usually it's the guy that leaves not the girl" He murmured and Jade smiled.

"Well, I'm not your average girl – it's been fun but I really gotta head off" She muttered, moving towards the door. "Y'know… if you're ever back in town you know where to find me" and she turned around and smiled at the cute boy watching her leave.

"Sure thing" And with that she was off, tiptoeing down the corridor in search of Sam's room. Luckily she made it back just a few seconds before Sam did and she praised her timing skills – a minute later and she would be in a very sticky situation. She made up some lie about getting some fresh air and getting lost before they both collapsed onto the large double bed.

"Goodnight Sammy" She muttered, burying herself under the covers. She heard Sam's muted reply before drifting off to sleep.

The next day they spent touring around the town and she even helped pick out Sam's outfit for his first date with Jessica. When it got to dinner time Jade decided to head off – dad could be back at any time and she preferred to have all her limbs attached to her body.

"Promise me you'll come back soon okay?" Sam asked, leaning against the impala's door. Jade nodded, already putting the car in reverse.

"Of course I will – don't worry, you can't keep me away for long" They bid farewell and Jade hit the gas pedal a little too hard and shot backwards, inches away from hitting the boot of another car. She saw Sam shake his head and face palm good naturally. They waved and she drove… and drove… and drove.

2 MONTHS LATER!

Jade sat cross legged on the cold bathroom floor of another skevy motel room, head in her hands. This could not be happening; her luck couldn't be THAT bad could it? She was always careful, ever since she was sixteen which was why she was sure this was all just a bad dream. Surely it was because if it turned out that her suspicions were confirmed… well… things would turn from bad to worse.

She peeked through her fingers and gingerly picked up the little white stick off the floor – it had been well over three minutes but fear had made her stay paralysed for well over an hour, debating on whether she really wanted to know.

She gasped out loud when she saw the little blue plus sign shining up at her, suddenly that was all she could see. Plus sign. Plus sign. Plus sign.

"Oh my god" She muttered – she was pregnant.

Ha-ha… another chapter done! AND A CLIFFHANGER – no way, me? Do cliff-hangers? Ha-ha! Woo hoo! Again… please review – your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated! love y'all! xx


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine in any way, shape or form!

Thanks SO much for all your reviews – they're so inspiring! :D

Jade didn't know what to do. Never in a million years did she EVER expect this to happen, never. She wasn't exactly mother material – she was a hunter and that was final, no other options unless she wanted to lose her family. She just remembered staring at the stick blankly, her jaw slack. Even though she felt a thousand emotions running through her body, at the same time she felt numb, hollow.

Oh god, what would Dean say? Sam? Her dad? A sudden fear welled up in her chest and her breathing picked up. They would be so disappointed in her, well, far beyond disappointed. They would also be livid – that Jade knew. They would shout and curse and make her feel like hell but deep down she knew they would be worried.

A door slamming brought her out of her frenzied worry and she immediately recognised it as Dean's footsteps. With shaky hands she wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up, straightening out her clothes and fixing her hair. She looked at the white stick in her hand once more before throwing it in the waste bin and hurrying from the room. The more distance she put between herself and the truth the better – at least for now.

Dean looked up when she exited the bathroom, a smile on his face.

"Hey sis – I picked you up a burger with extra cheese, just the way you like it" He commented, passing her a paper bag filled with the most delicious food she had ever tasted. Unfortunately, she didn't feel like eating anything, she felt sick to her stomach – whether it was the morning sickness kicking in or the fear Jade didn't know. She stared down at the bag, mind drifting to other matters.

"Hey, Jade, back to the land of the living" Dean said, waving a hand in front of his face, "You okay… you seem a little… off?" He questioned, taking a massive bite from his burger even though his bright green eyes portrayed worry. Jade took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm and act normal – Dean would get suspisious and she couldn't afford that, not now.

"Yeah, fine, probably just a stomach bug or something" She replied, trying with all her might to act normal, "Did dad say where we're headed next?" She asked, taking a small bite from the food to keep Dean off her back. If she wasn't eating then he would definitely know something was up – she ate like a horse.

"Yeah – small little town in Colorado, apparently there's been some teenagers going missing, dad's thinks it could be a rogue spirit but he doesn't know, we're heading out when he gets back from the hospital" And Jade nodded her head shakily. Their dad was checking up on a victim they had saved from a werewolf, see if she was alright and to give him her number if anything else happened.

"Okay, cool" She told him with a small smile just as Dean shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth ungracefully which, despite the situation, made Jade laugh lightly.

"Be up and ready in twenty minutes" He called out over his shoulder with a full mouth, strutting into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Jade heard him turn on the shower water and shakily lowered herself on her bed, exhaling loudly.

She debated on whether or not to call Sam – she could tell him anything, they always did when they were younger but decided against it almost immediately. Even though he would be mad but then supportive she couldn't risk Dean or dad finding out because they would be the worse, way worse. Sam was always there for her and her him but she felt ashamed at even admitting it. She was only eighteen for crying out loud, eighteen years old, and she was pregnant by some guy she hardly knew. Then her blood ran cold. She was only a couple of months along right? Not more… she couldn't be, she would've picked it up before now surely.

She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the flatness there – if she was over four months along she would be showing by now right? That meant she wasn't pregnant by _him._ She refused to think of that creature, blocking the entire day from her mind. Even though she tried to reassure herself that it was definitely Chris' that niggling feeling never went away and it settled in her stomach, filling her mind with doubt.

Suddenly the bathroom door got wrenched open and Dean stood there, hair wet from his shower, his face morphed into anger.

"What in god's name is this?" He demanded, holding up the pregnancy stick in his hand. He wasn't looking at it though, his furious green eyes solely focused on hers. Jade's blood ran cold. Dean wasn't supposed to find that, no one was, hence why she threw the damn thing in the waste bin.

"Um… n-nothing" Jade stuttered, standing up and wringing her hands nervously.

"Well it sure as hell doesn't look like nothing" He replied with a hard voice, his left hand clenching and unclenching at his side. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"Look… tell me it's negative and we can move past this okay? Not another word spoken" He told her, his eyes suddenly turning pleading. Jade gulped. He obviously hadn't read it otherwise he would've clearly seen the little blue plus sign shining up at him – maybe he didn't want to though, maybe he hoped that it was all just a bad dream – hell Jade wished it was. She could always lie and say 'of course it's negative, chill bro' but that would just land her in deeper waters – Dean would find out, he always did.

He must've seen the look in her eyes because he suddenly dropped the little white stick and faced her and Jade could practically see the steam emanating from his ears – all he needed was a pair of bull horns and a nose ring to suddenly charge at her angrily.

"Y'know I thought you were the sensible one – I thought that maybe, just maybe, you weren't stupid enough to go and get yourself knocked up" He shouted, striding forwards a few steps and shaking his head, "Obviously I was wrong" And Jade's heart broke right then and there. Of course she had let her family down and it made her feel awful.

"Dean… I'm-I'm sorry" She told him quietly, feeling so small under his murderous gaze.

"Yeah? Fat load of good that does us now huh?" He spat, circling the room like an elephant on a rampage. Jade involuntarily took a step back, avoiding his wrath. She wasn't afraid of him, hell she could kick his ass (she'd done it more than once) but a mad and disappointed Dean was one to avoid.

"I don't know what else to say Dean, that I screwed up? I know that. I'm sorry? I hope you know that already" She stated, keeping a steady gaze with him. Dean peered into her eyes and he suddenly started shouting – loudly.

"Who's the father huh? God, I'm gonna kick his ass" He threatened loudly and Jade shook her head.

"No one important" She muttered, "It was just a stupid fling, forget about it" She suggested and Dean let out a whoosh of air, cracking his knuckles.

"God, I can't trust you to go anywhere alone" Dean thundered, his green eyes alight with fire. She had no idea where that came from – she was apologising and now he suddenly started screaming at her? She felt her blood begin to boil. Dean was her brother; couldn't he take it easy on her?

"I'm not a child anymore Dean" She screamed back – she didn't need Dean shouting at her right now, she didn't think her mind could handle it.

"No – you're just carrying one" He shot back and Jade deflated at that – why did Dean have to keep bringing that up? She knew he would be mad, well livid actually, but was it really necessary?

"Don't remind me" Jade whispered brokenly, feeling her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't-don't remind you? Are you actually frigging serious?" He demanded, his sharp tone so angry it actually hurt her heart to hear it. It wasn't so much the fact she was getting told off, hell she deserved it, but it was the fact she let him down so much that he had to shout and ball. It made her feel a hundred times worse than she originally felt.

"Right… were gonna have to deal with this before dad finds out – and trust me if he does… it will be a hundred times worse" He threatened and Jade's stomach sunk. What did he mean deal with it? Surely he didn't mean what Jade thought he meant right? He wouldn't ask her to do that, would he?

"What do you mean 'deal with this', there's nothing to 'deal' with" She said a little more sharply than she intended. She didn't want to be a mom but there were other options rather than killing it.

"I mean… the next state we get to I'll take you to the clinic" He told her and Jade shook her head wildly.

"Dean have your lost your mind? I'm not having an abortion" She screamed at him, standing up straight. There was actual no way in hell she was going to do that… her conscience wouldn't allow her. It was just a defenceless little human that did nothing wrong except exist because she slept with someone… why should he/she pay for her mistakes.

"What do you mean you're not? You can't exactly keep it, not with our lifestyle Jay" And instead of being mad he sounded… sympathetic even, like he didn't really want to say it. Jade softened slightly, blinking away the tears.

"There's other options Dean but I can't just get rid of it, I can't" she said, her voice full of emotion it surprised even her.

"So… what? You'll just carry around this kid for nine months, hope dad doesn't notice and then ship it off, that's your plan?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, sounding doubtful but not as mad.

"I-I dunno… I'll figure that out later" She stated, just as their dad walked in the motel, a small smile on his face.

"The victim was alright, a little beat up but stable – you kids ready to hit the road?" He asked, swinging his duffel over his shoulder and watching them, waiting for an answer.

"yeah… we'll follow behind" Dean told him, nodding and putting on a fake smile.

"Okay, just don't stray from the road, we so need to get there A.S.A.P" he told them before ducking out of the room and jumping into his truck, zooming off. Once their dad was safely gone Dean dropped the mask and gently grabbed Jade by the arm before she could escape from the room.

"That's not going to work Jade and you know it – you're gonna ruin the rest of your life" he stated, peering into her eyes deeply that she had to look away to avoid those calculating green orbs. She was about to protest, saying he didn't know anything about her situation when a sudden sickness settled in her stomach, making her gag involuntarily.

She ripped her arm from Dean's grasp and ran full pelt to the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door as she flung herself to the cold floor, leaning over the toilet. She retched and retched, just praying the feeling would go away when suddenly dean was sitting beside her, holding her hair and rubbing circles on her back soothingly, just like when she was a little kid and she got ill.

When it was over she wiped away the tears of frustration and combination of hormones and buried her head in dean's chest, forgetting she was ever angry at him or him at her. She gripped at his leather jacket, soaking up all the comfort he offered because he was her brother and she needed him, more than anything right now. She was crying, but not loudly, just sniffles and the odd hiccup.

Dean's arms encircled her too, gently stroking her hair. No words were needed; she knew Dean was comforting her because he wanted to not because he needed to or because it was his duty… and that made Jade feel whole again. She made some pretty stupid mistakes in her life but Dean helped her through, and Jade was thankful.

Woooo hooooo! Another chapter, DONE! Ha! Thanks once again for your lovely reviews and please keep reviewing, they are really encouraging and helpful! Thank you! x


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me.

Big hugs to all those who have reviewed/favourite/followed – they're so inspiring!

It was about half a day's drive to the small town in Colorado and the whole drive there it was quiet. Jade stuck her earphones in her ear and stared out the window, lost in her thoughts, not even making eye contact. After her little incident of breaking down in the bathroom she was exhausted and fed up and ashamed – she couldn't even look at Dean, scared of what she would find in his eyes.

Whereas Dean wanted to talk, he wanted to talk things out with his little sister while their dad wasn't around – it was the perfect opportunity; seven hours on the road without any prying ears, everything could be sorted out. Unfortunately, as soon as they hit the road his sister stuck her earphones in her ear, blasting her music full volume and turning her stony gaze out the window, ignoring him.

Dean got she was probably tired and needed time to collect her thoughts so he let her be and concentrated on the long road ahead. When five hours had passed in tense silence he knew the subject of her ah _little _problem had to be brought up – pronto.

"Jade" he called out, glancing in her direction – she either didn't hear him or was completely ignoring him, he didn't know. "Hey Jade – you listening to me?" Again nothing. "Hey" He repeated, shaking her shoulder lightly. She jumped and glared at him before ripping out her earphones with an annoyed stare.

"What Dean?" She snapped back, her green eyes piercing.

"Look… we gonna talk about it when dad's not around or…?" Dean asked with a pointed glare. He still couldn't get over the fact his little sister was pregnant, PREGNANT, with an ACTUAL baby – it scared the living daylights out of him. It only seemed like yesterday when her and Sam were starting pre-school, blabbing nonsense about cartoon programmes – it just seemed unreal.

"No" She replied back, short and snappy, before turning her glare back out the window.

"No? seriously, no? That's it… no?" He asked in complete and utter disbelief – surely she would want to confide in him right? She usually did.

"I don't 'need' to talk Dean – I can handle it so please just… drop it" She said, and Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. He needed to know the situation, needed to know what was happening, it was his job.

"Drop it? You drop this massive bombshell…" He started to rant but Jade interrupted him with a fierce glare, "I dropped a bombshell? You weren't supposed to find out, no one was supposed to know" She snapped and Dean took a breath.

"Okay okay… let me rephrase that – I found out this bombshell and you don't WANT to talk about it? Maybe you should" he told her in a hard voice and she glared at him.

"Listen to me Dean, very carefully, I don't need your help and I don't want it because I'm handling this situation by myself – I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out of it just not in the way you want me too, are we clear?" She asked, and although she put on a hard voice Dean knew by the crack at the end she was burying her emotions, stopping herself from looking weak.

"Jade…" He started to say, his eyes flitting from the road to her face, "I know what you're planning to do" And she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, and what's that Einstein?" She questioned and Dean exhaled loudly, "You wanna keep it, find some suitable people to look after it and when it's born ship it off and pretend it never existed" And with that Jade gulped nervously, "But it's not that easy – I know you Jade and I know you won't give it up… your too kind" And Jade turned her teary eyes toward him.

"Can you stop please…? I need to go to the bathroom" She said numbly, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. Dean spotted a gas station up ahead so he pulled the impala into the parking lot and Jade practically sprinted form the car like she had been burned, slamming the door behind her. Dean watched her leave and ran a tired hand down his face – he just wanted to help – he knew he was angry earlier, hell he'd been livid but it was just fuelled by worry, he didn't mean to take it out on her.

Now though, he was just tired – it had been a stressful day and he wanted nothing more than to crash, close his eyes and sleep for a week.

Jade took deep breaths as her hands rested on the sink, willing the tidal wave of emotions away – she struggled to breath but she pushed past that and splashed the cool water on her face. It was calming her nerves greatly.

Deep down Jade knew Dean was probably right – he knew her better than she knew herself and as much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. Well, more of a point actually – it was more of a valid argument.

She wanted to think of her 'situation' as relatively simple – all she had to do was do her job and as Dean put it 'ship it' off but she knew, deep in her heart, it wasn't as easy as she first thought. Already, some part of her already loved this little being and that scared her – she wasn't supposed to feel this way, she was determined she wouldn't allow her emotions to cloud her judgement but she feared that it already had.

Maybe, Jade thought with a shudder, Dean was right – maybe if she got rid of it things could go back to normal and she wouldn't have to _feel _this way, wouldn't have to question her motives. Then, as quick as lightning, she pushed the idea away, horrified at herself. Did she actually just consider killing something so small and innocent? Something harmless?

She peered at herself in the mirror, more confused than ever. With a quick fluff up of hair and wiping the tears from her eyes, she strode from the bathroom heading straight towards the impala, praying with her whole being that Dean would just drop the whole matter entirely even though she just knew he was trying to help.

With a sigh she lowered herself back into the impala, ignoring Dean's stares and concentrated on the road ahead, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Both siblings stayed silent on the ride, Dean listening to his own music, lost in his thoughts while Jade had a restless nap. A couple of hours later they pulled up outside a shabby looking motel room, unpacking their bags from the car and dragging their feet into their rooms to meet their dad.

"Kids – you took your time, what were you abiding by the speed limit this time?" Their dad joked and Jade realised with a jolt he was actually having a laugh. That brought a small smile to her face despite the situation. It was nice to see her dad smiling.

"So… while you two have been gone I've done some research and all the signs suggest that it is a spirit" Their dad told them, throwing them their hunting duffel bags. "I thought that with the last few hours of daylight we could scope out the area, ask the locals and kill this son of a bitch tomorrow – what do you say?" He asked, glancing between her and Dean.

"Sounds good to me" Jade replied with a small smile, swinging the bag over her shoulder. Her dad clapped a hand on her shoulder, looking proud. "That's my girl – let's head out then" He said, picking up his truck keys, "I was thinking we just take one vehicle this time" Telling Dean – Dean huffed a little, obviously miffed about having to leave his beloved impala behind but he let it go with a nod of a head.

Unfortunately, the ride into town was incredibly tense – not for their dad but for Dean and Jade. They had to sit right next to each other, their arms brushing. Jade knew she should talk to Dean – and she would… just when the time was right, when she had made up her mind.

Their dad parked the truck next to a football pitch and play park… surprisingly it was empty. Usually kids would be playing or teenagers hanging around smoking weed, but the place was empty. Abandoned. Alone.

"Okay… this is weird" Dean stated, climbing out of the truck and looking around in confusion.

"This was where the teenagers have gone missing… apparently people are freaked so they leave this place well alone" Their dad replied and Jade nodded her head – it did make the most sense. Who would want to hang out in a place people went missing and possibly murdered? As soon as she though that she chuckled quietly to herself – only her family would want to.

They wandered about for a bit, trying to pick up some clues or some indication of the where abouts of the missing teenagers. After an hour of constant searching they still found nothing – not even a trace, it was like evidence of anyone's being here was swiped.

Immediately, a cold chill settled in the air and Jade shivered, hugging her arms across her chest. It was January but it shouldn't be this cold, not nearly this cold.

A horrible choking sound filled the air and Jade whipped around, horrified at the sight in front of her.

Dean was being restrained against a tree, a ghostly hand was wrapped around his neck and his face was slowly turning purple. He was struggling against the hold the ghost had on him but it was no use… the spirit was too strong.

Jade raced forward, her worry slipping into overdrive when her brother slipped unconscious, his head lolling forwards. With an angry swipe, she cut the spirit in half with an iron blade and Dean fell to the ground.

"Dean… Dean, hey Dean, you gotta wake up now" She said hurriedly, slapping his cheek for emphasis. The sight of her brother, pale and not moving, made her stomach churn uncomfortably and for tears to build up in her eyes. Where the hell was her dad? The one time she and Dean actually needed him and he was nowhere in sight.

"Dean PLEASE" She screeched, shaking his shoulder. She regretted ever fighting with him now, leaving the stony silences between them. She shakily placed her ear to his chest and the tears spilt over her eyes and down her cheeks when she couldn't hear or feel a heartbeat. Dean was dead.

Ahaha… cliff-hanger AGAIN?! I'm so evil. Again thanks for all your support, your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated. ALSO PLEASE READ BELOW! THANKS! XX

So… I'm undecided on whether or not John should find out about Jade's little predicament – what do you think?


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me (unfortunately! )

Wow guys, again thanks for all your lovely comments – they made me smile! Ha-ha!

"Oh god" Jade muttered, her blood running cold. No – not Dean, please not Dean. With shaky hands she began pumping Dean's chest, trying to remember how to perform CPR without breaking down and sobbing into his chest. She had to hold it together, she had to bring Dean back – he needed her right now, more than anything.

Dean remained still though, his body sprawled out on the cold ground like he was already dead – No, Jade thought fiercely, he's not dead… he's not dead.

After eight compressions she quickly leaned down gave him mouth to mouth before starting the compressions again, more frantic than before.

"Dad… DAD, we need you" She screamed, choking herself with sobs. After another breath she felt like just breaking down right there, the grief smothering her but she pushed it to one side – she needed Dean in her life, even though she acted like she didn't she really did… more than anything.

Then, like a miracle, Dean gasped loudly, his eyes opening as wide as saucers as he clutched his neck and looked around in panic – his green eyes startled.

"Dean" Jade choked out, the tears running freely down her cheeks as she threw herself on him, hugging him tight, "Oh thank god – I thought I lost you" She murmured, sniffling. She shakily pulled herself up and helped Dean sit up, leaning him up against a tree for support.

"Wha' h'ppened?" He croaked out, rubbing his neck that was already littered with bruises.

"The-the spirit… he uh, he got you" She said back quietly, gently examining Dean's injuries.

"D'mmit" Was all he murmured back and, despite the situation, Jade smirked. It was then their dad came bounding across the field, calling out their names in desperation. Jade rolled her eyes – he left and Dean got hurt… urghhh, she knew she shouldn't get mad – she should've been watching Dean's back – but every problem they ever had always related back to their dad… always.

"What the hell happened?" her dad demanded, his eyes zeroing in on Dean's neck and inspecting it closely, his eyes flitting between the pair of them.

"The spirit dad… he's here so why don't we, instead of wasting time, hunt the bastard down so no one else has to get hurt" She told him in a hard voice, getting considerably louder after each word. She had no idea where it came from, probably the hormones.

"Okay Jade… calm down" John replied, his eyes alive with fire. Jade huffed and folded her arms across her chest? Her calm down? Seriously?

"Dean… wait back at the truck, you're in no condition to hunt" Their dad ordered and held up a hand when Dean was about to protest.

"You look like you're gonna collapse kid… now move" And Dean nodded reluctantly, sharing a worried glance with Jade before limping towards the truck, his hand rubbing his sore neck. Jade was actually pleased that Dean listened – she didn't want him in any danger, especially because he was injured and that would make him an easy target… she couldn't lose him again, she just couldn't.

"Come on Jade" Her dad barked at her, already moving towards the middle of the football pitch. It was an open area which meant there was plenty of space to hunt this thing. Jade trailed behind him, raising her own iron blade in defence but making sure she had her gun full of rock salt rounds by her… just in case.

"This spirit seems to like teenagers so I want you to stand in the middle of the pitch and draw it out" And Jade whipped her head around and stared in disbelief. Her dad was many things but he didn't usually risk people's lives like this.

But Jade knew it was probably the best way to find out whom it was so she didn't protest (a shock right?) and made her way steadily across the soggy grass. She stood there silently like a dork, watching the cars on the main road pass without a care in the world. Night was falling and the cold night air was beginning to seep through her denim jacket. It was then she heard a noise nearby. It wasn't loud or anything out of the ordinary but it sent tingles up her spine.

She gingerly turned around; keeping one hand on the iron blade in her pocket in case anything surprised her. Suddenly she was flying backwards, landing on the wet grass with a thump. Her head pounded and her vision swam but she was aware of getting pulled to her feet but it wasn't roughly… it was gentle, feather like, like whoever was doing it didn't really want to hurt her.

She peeled her eyes open and saw the ghostly shape of a male teenager, his blonde hair shaggy and he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Jade didn't even bother raising her blade because instead of feeling like she had to attack, she felt safe next to him which was really strange, considering he was a spirit and all.

He leaned down and whispered ghostly words in her ear and Jade nodded, smiling at the ghost boy in front of her. She would do as he asked, she thought before he disappeared into the night.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SP N-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Dean was already out of the car in under two seconds when his sister went flying backwards and their dad was too far away to help. He ran full pelt, huffing and puffing each breath until he made it there but by that time the ghost was gone and his sister was smiling. Smiling, seriously? She just got thrown backwards by a killer ghost which could've injured her OR the baby and she was smiling? What the hell?

His dad skidded behind him as they both looked around the empty pitch in confusion.

"Guys it's okay… the spirit he uh… he told me where the other kids are and where he's buried… he just wants to rest in peace" She said softly, already moving towards the woods off to the side. Dean and his dad followed behind more confused than ever.

Two hours later the six teenagers had been freed (the spirit locked them in an underground cave system – not wanting to hurt them – all he wanted was attention so he could be laid to rest) and the kids body had been dug up although now all that remained were a rotting pile of bones. Jade felt sorry for the guy – she didn't know how he died or what happened in his life but when she looked into his ghostly eyes all she saw were pain and fear and that was something a sixteen year old kid shouldn't have to feel.

So, with a sad smile, she struck the match and dropped in on the bones, watching the burning fire consume them. Her dad turned back and strode towards the truck and soon Dean followed, Jade close behind them. When she made sure both members of her family weren't watching she placed a hand across her stomach. She couldn't deny that when she fell she wasn't scared – because she was. She thought that maybe it would've proved fatal but so far it hadn't and she was pleased about that, more than she knew.

Dean soon fell in step with her, their dad already about fifteen steps ahead of them.

"Maybe you need to go to a hospital… those bruises look pretty bad" Jade told him but Dean immediately shook his head though winced at the movement.

"Nah, I'll live – it's just a stupid bruise, it's not gonna kill me" He told her playfully.

"Actually, that's not entirely true because on rare occasions bruising can actually cause muscle and tiss-"She trailed off and Dean smiled down at her, an amused glint in his green orbs.

"Okay… not the right time for a biology lesson" She murmured and Dean laughed.

"God… could you be more like Sammy?" And Jade chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment" And she nudged him with her elbow, "Y'know… we better remember this hunt because I can guarantee you there won't be another one as easy as this" And Dean punched her half-heartedly.

"You call almost dying 'easy'?" And she couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't 'almost' die Dean… you did die" She told him, her voice cracking "just promise me you won't do that again, like ever, okay?" She asked, peering up at him. Dean gave her a small, relaxing smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Only if you promise too" he said, trying to make It seem light-hearted but Jade detected the hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I promise" She muttered just as they walked up to the truck, their dad waiting impatiently in the front, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Jade rolled her eyes good naturedly – some things never changed.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Three months later and Jade had resorted to wearing Dean's baggy T-shirts which covered her ever growing stomach from her dad. Not long after their spirit hunting Jade had visited the doctors (on Dean's orders) and it was confirmed, at that time, she was only a couple of months along so it was definitely Chris's and that she was thankful for.

Over the course of those months she had internal debates on whether or not to tell him that their little passion fest had resulted in her being 'with child' but she decided against it. No use screwing up his future when she was giving the kid away anyway – yeah, best to leave things the way they were.

Which was why she was standing outside a cute little suburban house in Florida, the white washed picket fences and perfectly manicured lawns making her slightly uncomfortable. Everything was just too perfect.

Whenever she got a few moments spare she looked into adoption and finally met with the social workers who gave her a list of suitable people looking to adopt. Jade immediately picked a couple in their late twenties, married with two small dogs and reasonably well paid jobs – it seemed like the perfect choice. At least her child, no _their _child would be well looked after.

Not long after she rang the doorbell was she greeted by the man and woman who identified themselves as Rachel and tom Posey, very nice people, not too over friendly and Jade could see they were genuinely good people. They invited her in and gave her coffee and sandwiches.

"So… we were curious as to why you chose us out of the hundreds of applicants the adoption agency showed you?" Rachel asked curiously and Jade smiled.

"You were good people, I could see that and… I could see how bad you wanted a child so I figured I would give you chance, and I was right, I'm glad I picked you" Jade said sincerely and Rachel teared up a little at that.

"If you don't mind my asking… why are you choosing to give the baby up for adoption?" Tom asked and Jade gulped. Over the past few months she had really become attached to her growing baby bump and part of her didn't want to give it away but she knew she had to… what other option was there?

"Well… I uh… I move around a lot, my whole life basically isn't safe for a kid and if my dad found out… I don't even wanna think about it – so, I wanna give this kid a good start in life, make sure he's safe" She explained and the couple in front of her smiled genuinely.

"And we'll make sure that happens – don't you worry honey" Rachel said, placing comforting hand on her knee. Jade smiled and cursed herself as she began to tear up - damn hormones. For the next hour or so they chatted comfortably between them, discussing their plans and exchanging phone numbers so Jade could call with updates or tell them when she went into labour.

"Well… I better head off, it was nice meeting the pair of you" Jade said, pulling herself up from the sofa – even though she was only nearly five months along she was getting bigger and bigger and even the most simplest tasks were getting harder and harder to do. "Oh wait… I've got something for you" And with that she handed the couple a sonogram picture taken just a few days prior.

"Oh wow…" The couple stared down at amazement and the dark blob floating about in the middle of a bunch of fuzzy, squiggly lines. While they were cooing over it a small nudge came from inside her stomach, startling her and making her gasp in surprise.

"What? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked frowning over at her in concern.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine, I just think that the uh… that the baby kicked" She whispered. It was the first time something like that had happened and it made her feel… warm and fuzzy inside.

"Really? Awwww!" Rachel said, staring up her husband in fascination.

"You can feel it if you like, I mean... if you wanna" Jade stuttered, suddenly becoming nervous. Normally, she wouldn't like people feeling her but this was different, this was a special occasion – after all, it was their child now, it was only right they should feel him.

They both nodded eagerly and after a few minutes, when the baby had settled down, Jade excused herself with a forced smile. Walking down the street towards the bus stop she couldn't stop the flood of emotions that were running through her body.

She had become attached to the baby and the thought of giving him away made her heart feel heavy and for tears to glisten in her eyes. She knew it was the right thing to do – what kind of mother would she be? Really? – But a part of her wanted to keep him, after all, he is hers right? She created him after all.

Jade continued the internal debate until a shrill ringing brought her out of her day dream. She looked down at her cell phone and saw Dean's name flashing up at her. With a sigh she flipped open her phone. Dean knew what she was doing today and he said he would leave her to it and for her to call him if she needed anything. Why was he calling now? It better be important.

"Dean, what is it?" She said tiredly, absentmindedly rubbing her forehead as she was coming down with a headache.

"Jade… you better come quick… it's-it's Sam"

Okay… I'm evil, I'm sorry HAHA NOT! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS – hey, it keeps you on your toes right? So THANKS SO MUCH for all your support – your thoughts/comments/ reviews are very much appreciated! love y'all!


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me!

Again, thanks for all your support! *virtual hugs* ha-ha!

Jade felt like time had stopped. What? What did Dean just say? Sam? What was happening? She forced herself to remain calm… getting worked up would do nothing to help her or Sam at the moment.

"Jade, you still there?" Dean asked, a slight crack in his voice.

"Yes, yes I'm still here – um, what happened to Sam?" She asked fearfully. Part of her wanted to know, know what was happening to her twin but the other part of her would rather not know because that would just make it more real.

"Car crash – apparently we're still his emergency contact numbers and the hospital called… he's in pretty bad shape" Dean told her and Jade's heart dropped. What the hell did that mean? Was he dying? Severely injured? What?

"How bad?" She managed to croak out and Dean gave a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know… they wouldn't tell me" Dean said loudly and that got Jade even more worried. They didn't know the condition Sam was in… did that mean it was life threatening?

"I'll be right there" She muttered, preparing to hang up but Dean said, "Do you want me to come pick you up?" And Jade looked around the quiet street –should be easy enough to get a car.

"No it's okay, I'll meet you over there in a few hours" She stated, already selecting a small ford car, dark blue, not too noticeable – ah perfect.

"Okay, be quick" And with that they hung up. Jade raced over to the small car concealed behind a large fence. Making sure no one was watching she pulled herself up to the top of the wooden fence, almost falling off as she completely forgot her body couldn't do what it did before because she was pregnant. Being extra careful, she slid down and landed on the green grass, almost losing her balance.

"Damn pregnancy" She muttered, keeping her head ducked as she ran over to the small car. Like a miracle it wasn't locked and Jade silently thanked whatever god was out there before stomping her foot on the gas pedal and drove, the tires squealing

Please Sammy, please be okay… I need you to be okay, she kept thinking over and over again, tears building up in her eyes. The last time she spoke to him was only yesterday… YESTERDAY, and he was completely fine, cheerful, happy, telling her about how Jess and him were finally in the 'serious relationship' column – how could things turn from great to worse in less than twenty four hours.

Driving sixty five in a thirty zone probably wasn't the best idea but Jade was in a hurry, narrowly missing the cops on her tail she skidded into the hospital parking lot just two and a half hours later which was quite a feat because the journey should've take just under four hours.

Not even bothering to shut the car door, she ran full pelt into the hospital, the white washed walls making her want to be sick – everything was way to clean, it freaked her out just a little. Whipping her head back and forth she located Dean standing next to reception, his face ashen white.

"Dean" She called out, running over to stand next to him, "What's happening? Is Sam okay? How bad is he?" she rattled off questions, her heart leaping out of her chest.

"The doctor's just coming" He replied and with that a middle aged woman with pulled back black hair came striding up to them, her face set in stone.

"Family of Sam Winchester?" She asked, and immediately, both she and Dean nodded.

"Well… Sam has had a lucky escape, walked away with a concussion and minor cuts and bruises, a sprained ankle – nothing life threatening. We're keeping him in for a couple of nights for observation but if he rests for a week of two he'll be back to normal in no time" And with that Jade breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was alright, not in the best condition, but he was alive and that was what mattered.

"Oh thank god" Dean muttered, running a hand across his face and Jade nodded.

"Can we go see him?" Jade asked the doctor, a frantic edge to her voice. She just wanted to make sure he was alright, she needed to see it for herself… see if the doctor was actually telling the truth and Sam wasn't stuck in a coma or something.

"Of course, room 211 just down the hall – he's a bit confused but you can go speak to him" And with that she pointed down the hall, smiled, and walked away. Jade and Dean both glanced at each other and they set off at a brisk walking pace, desperate to see their brother. Just before they entered the room Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to go in there? I mean… we parted on pretty bad terms; I haven't spoken to him in… eight, nine months? He's not gonna want to see me" Dean said flatly and Jade raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously Dean? Your brother is in the hospital, he could've DIED, and you're worried about a stupid fight?" She demanded, peering up at him and all he did was stare back, "Fine, do whatever you want but if you need me I'll be in there with my injured brother because I care" And with that she ripped her arm from Dean's grasp and strode into Sam's room, her eyes immediately 'cooling' down when she saw Sam.

He was awake but a large bandage covered his head, his foot was propped up on the bed and various amounts of bruises and cuts littered his face.

"Oh Sammy… what have you done to yourself?" She asked and Sam chuckled, peeling open a black eye.

"Well, Dean always did say I was a magnet for trouble" And Jade laughed, pulling over a chair and picking up Sam's hand.

"Idiot" She said, smiling at Sam, "Well, the doc said your fine… just have to stay in this hell hole for a couple of days" And Sam frowned, "A couple of days? Can't I just leave now?" He asked, trying to sit up but Jade gently pushed him back down.

"Um… how about no Sammy… relax, I mean, it's not too bad – people catering on your every need, free food, comfy bed, what more could a guy ask for?" She said jokingly and Sam shook his head.

"This is not my bed… I want my own bed" He moaned and Jade gave a small chuckle. Guess the pain meds were starting to kick in.

"Tough luck bro, you're staying here" And with that Dean walked in, looking nervous. He took a few careful steps into the room but not walking any closer.

"Hey little brother… how're you doing?" He asked, standing at the foot of Sam's bed, peering down at Sam. Jade looked sideways at Sam and saw shock flit across his face before a very small smile settled on his delicate features.

"I've been better" He said softly and Jade glanced between the pair. You could cut the tension with a knife that's for sure.

"Well" Jade said, standing up "I'm gonna go get you an overnight bag, is the key still on the top of your door?" She asked and Sam gave a shaky nod, still looking over at Dean.

"Okay, cool… back in a while" She said, walking out the room but Dean's shout brought her back.

"Thanks Jade" He whispered sincerely and Jade nodded, "Yeah and hey look, I'm sorry about being a bitch earlier I dunno what came over me" And Dean smiled back in recognition.

"Ah well, you have a right to be a bitch for a few more months yet, it's no skin off my nose sis" And he walked back into the room and sat in Jade's seat. Jade decided to leave them to it… they needed a bro moment that's for sure.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SP N-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"So… everything been okay?" Dean started to say awkwardly, wringing his hands. He was glad when Sam let out a light hearted laugh, his hazel eyes alight with amusement.

"Apart from today yeah… yourself?" He asked and Dean nodded his head even though he knew it was a blatant lie – these last few months since Sam was gone had been… stressful, for lack of a better term.

"Average I suppose" He replied and then silence fell on the room, like dead silence and Dean had never felt more awkward. He hadn't talked to his brother in nine months, nine whole months and he had no idea what to say.

"Can I get you anything? Jello? Coffee? I bet the food here is…" He started to say, pulling himself from the chair but Sam's hand wrapped around his forearm, preventing him from moving.

"Don't go, lets-let's just talk" Sam stated and Dean sat back down in his chair.

"Talk about what Sam? There's nothing to talk about" He stated, a bit more harshly than he first intended and hurt flared up in Sam's bright hazel eyes for a split second before it disappeared.

"I know your mad, hell I'm still mad at you too but can't we just forget about all of this and just… just be brothers again for one day, maybe, I dunno… make this a proper goodbye instead of screaming ourselves horse at each other?" Sam asked and Dean gulped when his puppy dogs eyes cranked up a few notches.

"So it definitely is goodbye then? You're not coming back?" Dean asked… he had to be sure, he had to be sure so he didn't get his hopes up only for Sam to crush them.

"I dunno… maybe, I'm not even sure anymore Dean" And Dean's anger subsided – he could forget about all their crap for one day right? Sam needed him right now and Dean would make damn sure he was there, after all that's what big brothers are there for, aren't they?

"Let's not talk about it alright" Dean said, picking up a deck of cards on the nearby table. He had no idea where they came from – maybe the nurses put them there to occupy the patients, who knows. "I'll deal" He smiled; glad when Sam smiled right back at him.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SP N-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Jade reached up and felt for the key above Sam's door, eyes squinted in concentrated. It didn't take long and as she bent down slightly to unlock it someone tapped her on the shoulder, making Jade jump and for her heart to leap out of her chest.

"Whoa, hey… sorry for the scare" Chris said, giving her a small smile, his blue eyes shining.

"Oh, Chris hey… heh, how's-how's it going?" She stuttered nervously, subconsciously pulling her zipper cardigan round herself.

"Good actually, you? You're looking kinda spooked" He laughed, smiling charmingly.

"Spooked? Me? Nah… no just… busy, yeah…" And chris frowned at her.

"You sure everything's alright?" He asked again, looking more concerned than last time.

"Yes, yes everything's fine" She said cheerfully, with a fake smile then suddenly a series of kicks came from her stomach and she let out a small groan, "Ughhh, stop kicking me" She whispered but Chris must've heard her because he looked around in confusion.

"Kicking you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Jade let out a small laugh and opened Sam's door to his dorm room.

"Nothing, nothing… ignore me I'm rambling – no sleep" She stated and just when Chris was going to say something she interrupted him with a nervous laugh, "Well, nice seeing you again, catch up later but I gotta go, okay bye bye" And with that she stepped inside Sam's dorm room and shut the door quickly.

Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief – It was nothing less than awkward to say the least. Seeing him again after, what – five months?!

Jade shook her head to clear her thoughts and concentrated on the task set for her.

Fifteen minutes later she had ransacked Sam's apartment and picked up three sets of clothes including pyjama's and a pair of comfortable trainers – not sure what he wanted to watch she took in a couple of horrors and chick flicks, just to make sure.

When she got back to the hospital Dean and Sam were playing cards and Jade had to suppress a smile – at least they weren't shouting at each other, that was definitely a start.

"Having fun boys?" She asked, watching as Dean let out a disappointed groan and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, kicking Dean's ass has always been fun" And Dean glared at his brother.

"Don't get too cocky Sammy… I'll bite back" And Jade let out a laugh and sat down on the other side of Sam, watching in complete fascination as they played back and forth, sharing jello and generally, having family time which they hadn't had for over nine months. It was nice.

Both Jade and Dean left early that evening – their dad had called, demanding they get their asses home from wherever the hell they were and Jessica was flying back from her holiday in Spain so Sam would definitely be well looked after. Jade couldn't deny that saying goodbye, again, wasn't hard- because it was but she knew she would be back to see him again, or at the very least phone calls every week. But when she looked at Dean, when he and Sam were saying goodbye, she knew how much he was hurting, she saw it in his eyes. Even though he covered it up with a cocky remark and a sly smile she could see right through him like glass – he didn't want to say goodbye.

But they did and they left… back to hunting, leaving their brother behind.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SP N-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

They did eleven hunts over the course of the next three months – some easy, some a little harder but none of them got hurt which was definitely a plus. As each hunt passed Jade could see how Dean would worry more and more. It started off as little things like giving her more weapons and progressing to the point where he was always next to her, on every single hunt. And even though she got mad at him on more than one occasion she really did appreciate it.

"Mmmmmm" Jade moaned, biting into her vanilla ice cream and pickles – strange combination but she loved it. Dean looked up from his magazine, making a gagging sound.

"Seriously? Ice cream and pickles AGAIN? Even I wouldn't eat that" And Jade made a face at him before sitting back on her bed and flipping over the channels on the telly in boredom.

Two hours later when they had just finished their dinner, waiting for their dad to get back from the police station Jade was walking around, one hand on her back that was aching terribly. She was so big now, even though she was only eight months along, she was surprised their dad hadn't noticed – well, she was wearing Dean's tops all the time now but it was still noticeable… but she was just thankful he didn't, it made everything easier.

"Jade, listen, I know you can't tell dad about your 'situation' but maybe If we came up with an excuse of something, get you out of the hunts for the next month or so it would be a hell of a lot safer" Dean brought up from his place on one of the hard wooden kitchen chairs.

"Then he would definitely know something was up" Jade counteracted, sighing at the difficulty of the situation they were in.

"Maybe but he wouldn't suspect anything this serious" And Jade sighed at that. It was true what Dean had said, getting out of the hunts now would be bliss, especially considering how her back and feet always hurt, how the kid would kick the living daylights out of her at all hours of the day, how she felt constantly sick… well, the list went on.

"Jade, your eight months pregnant you can't…" Dean started to say but suddenly, from the doorway, a furious voice yelled, "WHAT?" that literally shook the walls.

Jade and Dean both whipped around at the same time, eyes widening at the sight of their dad in the doorway, hands clenched at his sides, eyes wide and he was breathing heavily, looking madder than Jade had ever seen him. She shared a look with Dean, a look which clearly stated 'we're so screwed'

HEHEHE! Another chapter, and cliff-hanger? Never! Ha! Well, thank you for all your support and please review again – it means a lot! Xx :D


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me in any way, shape or form!

Again, wow – your reviews are very appreciated! I updated quicker because I thought you guys would want to see what happens next instead of a cliff-hanger! Ha-ha! Enjoy!

"D-Dad" Jade stuttered, involuntarily taking a few steps backwards, subconsciously standing behind Dean. Her dad looked livid; well beyond livid actually… if looks could kill she would already be dead.

"What did he just say?" Her dad demanded, pointing at Dean who was looking so incredibly guilty that he let something slip but Jade didn't blame him. Of course she didn't want her dad finding out but she would be stupid to say that she didn't think it would happen – she was living with the guy for crying out loud, he was bound to notice something sooner or later.

"I said… What. Did. He. Just. Say?" He asked in a hard voice, slamming the door loudly and Jade gulped. Her dad was mega pissed.

"Um…" She replied, not sure what to say. Her dad was going to give her hell for this that's for sure.

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant with a baby? And you kept it?" He demanded, striding forwards a few steps, his face beginning to turn cherry red with anger.

"Yes?" She replied simply but it came out as more of question that an answer.

"You…" Her dad trailed off, taking a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. "You irresponsible little…" He took another deep breath and faced Dean, "And you KNEW ABOUT THIS?" He thundered, his eyes alight with fire. No way was Jade going to let Dean get hell for her mistakes, no way.

"Don't blame Dean for this dad" She shouted back, grabbing both of the males attention, "It's not his fault – he can't keep an eye on me twenty four seven PLUS IM NOT A KID ANYMORE I CAN CLEAN UP MY OWN MISTAKES" She screamed and her dad turned his attention away from Dean and focused solely on her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GET PREGNANT" His deep voice echoing off the walls and booming in her ears – wow her dad could shout.

"I know and for the love of god STOP SHOUTING" And silence fell in the motel room, "I know okay? I know how stupid it was, believe me I know, but I'm sorting it out so please just LEAVE ME TO IT" And with that she tried to walk past her dad and out the front door but he grabbed her arm, his large hands crushing her forearm.

"Oh you think I'm letting you outta my sight after this? HELL NO, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW" And as hard a Jade could she couldn't escaped her dad's grasp.

"Why? So you can 'tell' me off, have a rant, make me feel worse than I already do, blame Dean? No dad, I'm not having it okay? It's my fault, not Dean's, not yours, not Sam's, MINE and I'm not having you chew me out for it" And with an almighty pull she escaped her dad's grasp, wincing slightly as a weird, pulling feeling came from inside her stomach. That was definitely new – she didn't have time to analyse it though because her dad was back to shouting at her again - more furious than before.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU'LL TREAT ME WITH SOME RESPECT" He thundered and that was it for Jade, she couldn't take it anymore. She saw Dean walking closer to them, looking like he was about to break up a fight but she was screaming back at her dad before Dean could get there.

"FATHER? YEAH CAUSE YOU'VE DONE SUCH A GREAT JOB AT BEING A FATHER" And with that her dad whipped his hand out and slapped her across the cheek in rage. Although deep down she knew he probably didn't mean to do that, she knew he loved them all; she was just totally done with it all, so far done with everything she didn't care anymore.

"Dad, what the he-"Too angry to care, she cut Dean off mid-sentence and retaliated with a punch of her own. Her dad tumbled to the ground in shock, blood flowing freely from his nose.

"And you wonder why no-one ever tells you anything – IT'S BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE THIS" She screamed, angry and hurt tears building up in her eyes. "You act like a complete dick, pushing everyone away, losing your head… this is why I didn't tell you" She said, shaking her head in defeat.

"Or maybe you were just too ashamed to admit what a whore you are" He growled back, pulling himself up from the ground shakily. Jade's fight left her body immediately – so that was what he really thought of her? He actually thought that just because she accidently fell pregnant and refused to kill the kid? Dean's mouth was gaping open, staring at his dad in a cross between horror, disgust and shock.

"Huh… that's what you really think? Well… at least now I know" She muttered, already backing out of the door, "But seeming how we're opening up to each other I'll just say this – I hate you, I mean I really hate you you useless, insensitive bastard and I hope you rot in hell JOHN" She said, slamming the door behind her with so much force it surprised even her.

Not wanting to give her dad the satisfaction she blinked away the tears and kept them at bay as she speed walked out of the parking lot and across the green grass of the field close by.

All she could think about was how much of a screw up she was – her dad would never forgive her, not ever, he would always remember it and remember the harsh words that they had exchanged and Jade took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Everything was such a mess.

"Ow" She muttered, the twinge returning to her stomach, more sharply than before. She supposed it was stress, the baby obviously wasn't reacting well to she and her dad's boxing match and she couldn't blame him – she could literally feel her blood pressure reaching sky high levels.

"Jade, hey Jae, wait up" Dean called, running up to her and looking down at her in sympathy, "Dad shouldn't have hit you, that crossed the line big time but he didn't mean what he said he –" But Jade cut him off.

"Yes he did Dean, of course he did, and he only spoke what we were all thinking anyway" And immediately, Dean shook his head in protest.

"No, no why would you say that?" He demanded and Jade took in a quick gasp of air as the pain returned full force, almost making her cry out in pain but she resisted, not wanting to worry Dean. Once she was calmed down the baby would relax as well.

"Cause its true Dean – don't tell me you didn't think it when you found out" And Dean's mouth gaped open, "It's okay can we just… can we just not talk about it for a while, my blood pressure is through the roof" And immediately he nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah of course, relax" He said soothingly but Jade let out a moan of pain as that queer feeling returned in her lower abdomen, almost making her collapse. It was so intense and so painful she had to close her eyes against it and grit her teeth.

"Jade? Jade what's wrong?" Dean demanded, urgency filling his voice.

"Nothing… nothing just lemme walk it off" She muttered, taking deep breaths hoping the now dull pain would go away but it didn't, it was still there. She placed her hand on the tree to steady herself, ignoring Dean prancing around beside her and just concentrated on willing the pain to go away.

Suddenly she hunched over as a wave of pain ricocheted down her stomach, way worse than before - a weird but very painful pulling feeling rippling across her stomach. Letting out a gasp she rubbed her stomach as the pain remained, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Jade, what's happening? Are you alright?" Dean asked frantically and Jade gripped his forearm tightly, almost drawing blood.

"Dean" She gasped painfully, meeting his bright green eyes with a scared gaze, her face now ashen white and clammy, "I think I'm in labour"

I'm so mean aren't I? I update quicker only to leave you with ANOTHER cliff-hanger? Oops! Well, reviews are very very very much appreciated because I have no experience with pregnancy like, ever, so I hope it was alright! Thank you! Xx


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me.

*squeals* thanks so much for your lovey reviews, they make me smile!

Dean felt his sister's nails digging into his arm, probably leaving distinctive marks but he didn't care, all he could think about was what Jade had just said. It couldn't be possible, she wasn't due for at least another month, give or take a few days – it just didn't add up.

"What? You can't be" He mumbled, resting a hand on her shoulder to keep her upright and stable. Jade turned her pain filled gaze towards him, giving him the smallest of glares.

"Obviously I am otherwise I wouldn't feel like my stomach is getting ripped apart from the inside out" She growled, sucking in another deep breath and closing her eyes briefly. Dean's heart raced – what the hell were they supposed to do now? Their dad was beyond pissed, Jade was in labour and Dean had no idea what he could possibly do – he had absolutely no experience in this what so ever.

"Okay okay… um…" Dean stuttered, feeling his hands get clammy and sweat break out on his forehead. He just had to think this through, that was all! He saw Jade roll her deep green eyes and calmly say, "Hospital Dean". Dean nodded his head in affirmation even though he was a little shocked… she was the one having crushing labour pains not him and she was a whole lot clearer in the head than he was.

"Yes, hospital" He replied, placing a hand on the small of her back and offered his arm to guide her to the car. Dean watched nervously as she held on tightly, breathing heavily as she limped to car, screwing her eyes shut against the pain so Dean had to guide her. He quickly pulled the door open and Jade practically jumped in, placing her hands on the dashboard. It was then the motel door opened loudly and Dean looked up to see their dad there, standing in the doorway, face scrunched up in anger.

"You can't run away from this" He called out and Dean shared a glance with Jade. Although she stood up to him bravely he now saw her nervous look with a hint of sadness in there too. He gave a small smile of reassurance, a look he hoped he pulled off when in reality he was almost shaking with anger and nervousness. He gave Jade's hand a small squeeze and closed the door but Jade shot her arm and stopped him.

"Dean, please…don't do this now" She pleaded, letting out another wince of pain – Dean's eyes softened.

"I'll get ya there in time, don't worry" he promised, closing the door softly before turning his furious gaze towards his dad. This was all his fault, well… not entirely, he did let the whole thing slip but it was their dad that completely blew his top off, but, as Dean thought, so did he. He remembered how furious he was when he found out, shouting at her like she was a little kid but over the course of the next few months he had completely softened and, as weird as it did sound, gotten used to the fact. He didn't like it, hated it even, hated how vulnerable she was to all kinds of attacks, hated how much stress it put on her, hated how much pain she was in – it hurt him just as much as it hurt her. But there was nothing he could do to change that, once Jade had made up her mind that was it and he just had to deal with it.

He had dealt with the midnight cravings, making quiet runs down to the all night local store to pick up ice cream and pickles or those horrible spicy chips she just loved so much. He had dealt with the sickness, the crankiness, the achiness, the pains, the tiredness, the whole nine yards, NOT their dad. And that made him mad – his dad was acting like Jade getting pregnant was the biggest let down in the world when in fact, in contrary, to what they do, it was like a minor speck of dust. It was an accident was all, not like she deliberately went out and slept with endless amounts of guys.

"This is all your fault dad, all your fault" Dean ground out, trying to keep his temper in check.

"My fault? So your sister whoring around is my fault now is it?" He demanded back with a sharp tone, jaw jutting out and eyes wild with fury.

"She wasn't whoring around" Dean protested loudly before glancing around and quietening his voice slightly, this was something Jade shouldn't hear, she shouldn't hear what her dad had just said, "It was an accident, end of story" He said harshly, suddenly feeling like he wanted to hit something.

"You should've made sure she didn't keep it, you should've-"And that was it for Dean, their dad was always trying to blame things on other people, never himself, and that pushed Dean over the edge.

"I don't have time to talk about this right now" He shouted back, the fury bubbling inside his chest, "no thanks to you" He said bitterly, "Jade's about to have the kid now, a month bloody early because of that stupid fight! You hear that dad – a. month. Early. So if anything happens to either one of them… " He warned, breathing heavily, "I will never, never, speak to you again" And with that Dean strode away, hopping into the front of the impala, ignoring his dad's shocked look.

Dean took a deep breath and he started up the engine, glancing to his right to see Jade breathing her way through the pain, one hand clenching her stomach and the other gripping the car's leather seats for dear life. He met her pain filled gaze and grabbed her hand that was holding onto the seat, giving her something to squeeze.

"You're okay, just breathe, in and out" He comforted, using his free hand to put the car into gear and slowly beginning to turn the wheel, ready for a quick get-a-way.

"Well duh, how else do you want me to do it?" She replied sarcastically, attempting to give him a small smile though Dean could see right through it – he was surprised she wasn't screaming in pain by now. With whatever limited information he had on the subject, it usually involved a lot of pain filled screams.

"Ha-ha, still just as sarcastic" He teased, hoping to lighten the situation just by a little but judging by the sheer force of grip Jade had on his hand, turning his knuckles white and making his bones crunch together, that wasn't going to happen soon. Reality hit him full force and he got serious, pulling out of the parking lot and breaking the speed limits to reach the hospital that was over seven miles away.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Despite the pain that racked her body, making her want to scream and thrash about just to escape it all, all she could think about was her dad. Fair enough he wasn't the best dad ever, far from it actually, but maybe shouting at her, making her feel like crap was just the way he showed he cared. What father wanted to hear that their child was having a baby at nineteen? Not many.

She continued squeezing Dean's hand, fully aware that she was probably hurting him but she couldn't will herself to pull away – it was like her anchor to Dean, making her know he was there with her, the only person that was. She honestly didn't know how she would've coped if Dean wasn't with her. She might've eventually have told Sam, and he would've been supportive, but she was just glad she didn't have to. Although she could tell Sam anything, they did have a certain 'connection', she just wanted this to all be over as soon and efficiently, as possible – the less people knowing the better.

Another wave of pain rippled across her stomach, making her abdomen clench uncomfortably and she groaned loudly, leaning forward in her seat. The kid was definitely coming soon – she didn't know a hell of a lot about childbirth, she probably should've looked it up but she always thought she had plenty of time – but judging by how far apart her contractions were, less than a minute apart, she knew it was soon… probably sooner than she would've liked. She wasn't prepared what so ever. And even though she hated to admit to herself… she was far beyond scared, she was terrified – and that was something she definitely didn't want people to know.

At first she wasn't planning on Dean being there with her for the actual birth, it would've been so embarrassing for her brother to be there, but those insecurities were pushed to one side as the pain took her over again and the fear welled up in her chest… she needed Dean.

It didn't take long for Dean to reach the hospital, Jade was in too much pain to know exactly how long, everything was blurring together, but she was aware of Dean gingerly lifting her up into his arms as easily as if she was a bag of air and her arms immediately wound around his neck and she buried her head into his chest, trying to forget the pain but it was impossible – it was always there.

Suddenly she was getting placed on a bed gently and Dean's warmth left her, his comforting arms that seemed to make everything better. She tried to reach out for him again but a pair of slender arms held her back and Jade looked up into the comforting brown eyes of a middle aged nurse, her smile was engaging.

"It's okay dear your brother is just outside while we get you changed and prepped, he can come back inside as soon as you're ready" And Jade nodded numbly, as long as she knew Dean was going to be back, that was okay for her – the thought comforted her greatly.

The nurse helped her struggle out of her clothes and into a bright white nightgown that covered her knees – the kind nurse also helped her sit up on the bed and propped up her pillows, trying to make her as comfortable as possible but it wasn't working – an inferno was surely burning inside her because she was sweating and uncomfortable and clammy and sore – not the best combination in the world, that's for sure.

Another doctor came in, this time a woman with long blonde hair, a kind face, probably in her late twenties and Jade was just thankful it was a woman doctor… having her brother here she could handle (he was her family) but it would just make her uncomfortable for another male to deliver her baby – the thought made her shiver.

"Miss Winchester?" She asked and Jade nodded numbly as the nurse handed her some gas and air – although she knew it wouldn't help much (she was too far in) any form of relief was better than none, just to take the edge off.

"Your brother is waiting outside, should I send him in now or..?" She asked, indicating her head to where Jade could see Dean pacing around the waiting area, running a hand through his hair and looking as worried as hell. Jade just nodded shakily… the pain overwhelming her senses.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"Mr Winchester you can come in now" The doctor called to Dean, making him stop pacing and for his heart to leap in his chest. With hurried footsteps he was in Jade's room and immediately went to her side, grabbing her hand again, hoping to comfort her in any way possible. She turned her deep eyes towards him and attempted a smile but it came out as more of a grimace and Dean winced. She was breathing in the gas and air but Dean could see it was doing no good. None what so ever.

"Dean" She panted, in between her breathing, "You're here" She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction hit her full force and Dean felt her small hand clench around his own in a tight grip.

"Of course… where else would I be?" He said rhetorically, stroking her damp hair away from her face and standing beside her – at least giving her some privacy – but thankfully the sheet covered her so he was all good in that department.

"Okay Jade, you're fully dilated so you'll have to begin pushing every time a contraction hits you okay?" The doctor asked and Dean watched as Jade nodded nervously, sweat dripping down her forehead at the effort to not scream. Dean could do nothing but watch as Jade began breathing heavily, leaning forward slightly on the bed as she began to push, making pain filled noised the whole time. Dean felt useless just standing there beside her holding her hand. He wanted to do something to actually help her instead of watching her in pain; it broke his heart (even though he knew this pain was perfectly natural and not supernatural)

Jade collapsed back onto the pillows, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she struggled for breath.

"Jay, honey, you're doing great okay? You're doing just fine" He soothed, beginning to wipe her forehead with a cold damp cloth, hopefully making her feel a little bit more comfortable. It wasn't long until she sat back up and her face screwed up in pain as another contraction came, a lot faster than Dean thought possible.

"I am never having sex. Ever. Again" Jade ground out through gritted teeth and that, despite the situation, made Dean Chuckle.

"If only I wish that was true" He said light heartedly, squeezing her hand back gently. The doctor shared an amused look with him before getting back to her duties. Jade glared up at him briefly before leaning back gingerly against the pillows, looking worn out.

"Okay Jade, a couple more pushes and you'll be done" The doctor encouraged, "I can see the head" She confirmed and Dean leaned down and placed a kiss on Jade's forehead, letting her know he was there, right by her side.

It didn't take long, just a minute of two, when Dean heard jade let out the first scream he had heard throughout this whole ordeal and it made his skin crawl – he wanted to protect her from it but he couldn't, it wasn't like he had a uterus.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, high pitched screams filled the air, filling the room with noise. Dean watched as Jade promptly fell back against her pillows, swallowing deeply and breathing like she had run a marathon. She was slick with sweat and looked absolutely exhausted that Dean just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go.

"Is it over?" She muttered her eyes droopy. Dean broke away from her gaze and saw the nurse bundling up a small little baby in a blue blanket and immediately his heart swelled. Jade had produced that? Before he knew it his eyes were filling up with tears of joy as he watched the little baby make cute little noises, the eyes tired and droopy like Jade's.

Dean turned back, a small and comforting smile on his face.

"Yeah" He said, stroking her hair, "It's all over" And with that she nodded tiredly, closing her eyes and leaning into the pillows.

"It's okay" The nurse said, coming over with the small baby wrapped in her arms, "She's just tired, she lost a lot of blood as well, she just needs a little bit of rest" She soothed and Dean relaxed at that.

"But she's all right?" He questioned, glancing down at his little sister who looked so small in the big white bed.

"She's perfectly fine; the birth went without a hitch – just a few stitches and she'll be ready to get discharged tomorrow" and Dean gave a small smile at that. It was only then he fully realised the little bundle of joy wrapped up in the nurse's arms. He had a cute little button nose with chubby cheeks and a sprinkling of dark hair on its head and Dean then got a shock when the baby opened his eyes and stared up at him, he was a miniature version of jade – the eyes were the exact shade of dark green that her's were.

"It's a boy" She said, slowly holding out the baby and Dean got the gist of what she was trying to do. Hesitantly, he reached out; his arms shaking slightly as the baby nestled in the crook of his elbow perfectly, turning his head so it rested against Dean's chest. It was amazing how little a person was, Dean thought fondly, gazing down at his nephew whose small hand grasped his thumb lightly and for the first time in a long time, Dean smiled out of true joy.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Jade woke up, wincing slightly as she did. She was still sore but definitely not as bad as before, not by a long shot – labour was probably one of the worst pains she had ever felt. She pulled herself up and that alerted Dean to her presence. She watched as his own green eyes met hers and he gave her a small smile.

"I see sleeping beauty's awake – how are you?" He asked lightly, and Jade then noticed what Dean was doing. He was holding her son in his arms, the small baby fit perfectly there and looked content, snuggled up against Dean's chest, nuzzling away on a milk bottle.

Without warning Jade felt this instant burst of love, making it feel like her heart was swelling. She couldn't explain it but all she knew was that little baby, that small innocent human being, was a person that Jade loved, possibly more than anything. Tears swam in her eyes as she looked at Dean.

"Fine… I'm fine" She muttered, refocusing her eyes back on her son – the word felt weird in her head, son? Son? Son… it did have a nice ring to it.

Dean was about to say something but Jade interrupted him, tearing her eyes away from her son, hoping, in some way, that she could limit the amount of love she felt for him. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Jade thought sadly, it wasn't supposed to be this hard.

"Can you pass me my cell phone please?" She requested quietly and a look of realisation dawned on his face, along with a look of sadness and pity.

"Sure" He responded, not questioning her as he passed her the phone, giving Jade another glimpse of her baby resting sounding in her brothers arms – the thought made her smile on the inside. Dean would make a great uncle, no doubt about that, she could already see him bonding with him but that thought instantly crushed her… they shouldn't get attached, it would only end in disaster.

Hitting speed dial the person on the other end picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, her voice soft and sweet. Jade gulped, it was now or never. Knowing that she was probably going to regret this decision for the rest of her life made her want to hang up the phone but she knew that decision was impractical. She couldn't be a mother, no matter how badly she wanted to after seeing the little human that Dean was holding with such utter care and undivided attention.

"Um, Rachel hey… it's um, it's Jade" She stuttered, trying to keep the crack out of her voice.

"Jade, hi… what's going on? Is everything okay?" She questioned and Jade gulped nervously. It literally felt like her heart was getting ripped in two. What kind of person was she to do this? Was she a terrible person? Did she even WANT to do it? Sharing a teary glance with Dean Jade cleared her throat.

"No, everything's fine, I was just wondering if-"She cleared her throat again, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she tried to keep herself from falling apart, "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet your son?"

OMG, that chapter was so hard to write which is why it took a couple of days longer than first intended. Dunno why I chose to do a birth bit in this story cos I know nothing about it what so ever haha! I really do hope I got it right and that it lived up to your expectations and that I got Dean's personality alright, it was so hard to do !please review and let me know what you thought! thanks! Xx


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me (cries)

Again, thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot and give me motivation to write this story so thank you *hands out virtual cookies*

Jade placed the cell phone down with shaky hands, blinking away the tears that were continuing to stream down her cheeks. She knew Dean was hovering near by, unsure what to do and she couldn't blame him – she had no idea what to do herself. It felt like, inch by inch, she was slowly falling apart and she could do nothing to rebuild herself.

Rachel had been ecstatic, of course she had. With a promise of reaching her hospital in just under five hours they had hung up. Jade knew Rachel and Tom would make great parents, better ones than her anyway, so why did it feel like she was making the wrong choice? It was like her heart was getting pulled in different directions, tearing her up inside – and it hurt worse than any physical pain she had ever felt, and that was saying a lot.

"Jade?" She heard Dean calling out gently but her mind was too foggy to process his words. Why did it feel this way? Surely it shouldn't have been this hard – it was only a baby, a baby that was capable of doing nothing and had to rely on others to care of it, a small human that Jade fell instantly in love with.

"Jade?" And Jade snapped her head up, hurriedly wiping the tears from her cheeks and putting a small fake smile on her face even though she knew Dean would see right through it. Who wouldn't? It was no doubt obvious how broken she was and Jade didn't have the energy to put a mask on and pretend everything was okay when it clearly wasn't.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes shining with worry and he bobbed the baby up and down in his arms to soothe him. Jade nodded and coughed to clear her throat, "I'm fine" She stated, "I'm fine" But it was more to convince herself than Dean. She watched as Dean stepped toward her bed slowly, his movements so gentle it surprised her.

"You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to… no one's forcing you to" He told her softly and Jade immediately shook her head even though she wanted nothing more than to take Dean up on his offer.

"No, no I have to, it's-it's for the b-best" She stuttered, trying with all her might to stay strong and in control even though her façade was slowly crumbling.

"Jade…" Dean started to say, sympathy lacing his voice but Jade cut him off, "Please Dean, please just… don't" She said tiredly, rubbing her forehead, "I've made my mind up and that's it… there's no going back now" She said softly, her eyesight going blurry again.

"Okay" Dean relented, suddenly lowering the bundle of blankets into her arms, "But at least hold your son" Jade looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Looking at him was hard enough, but holding him would be pushing it… she knew that if she did, that connection would be formed and Jade would never want to let go.

"Dean, no…" But her protests went ignored as the weight of her son landed in her arms and Jade had to hold him. Suddenly, the breath was knocked from her as she stared down at the little boy, cuddled contently in his blankets, his small chubby arm twitching every now and then.

"I just need to get some coffee" Dean told her, already walking out of her hospital room as Jade watched him with eyes as wide as saucers. He couldn't just leave her alone with him. Didn't he know how hard, how difficult, how absolutely impossible, it was for her to have to see him when she has to give him away to someone else, to someone who he would call mummy and share special moments with… did he not get that?

Her breathing hitched as the baby opened his eyes… eyes that Jade saw every time she looked in the mirror. Those dark green orbs were shining up at her, looking straight into her soul. Her son's mouth soon turned upwards into a small, content little smile sending her heart into overdrive.

How was it possible that one small person could have such an effect?

"Hey" Jade breathed, gazing down at the infant, her fears washed aside suddenly replaced by the warm feeling of love spreading through her veins. How could she not love him? She started playing with his small chubby hands, silently laughing as he responded eagerly. She then smiled sadly, knowing that this would be their first and last contact. She had to give him away, no matter how badly she wanted to claim him as her own. But she couldn't. It was impossible. It was a stupid idea. How could Jade Winchester, clumsy, irresponsible Jade Winchester look after something so small and delicate and precious. She couldn't… but she wanted to.

What would her dad say? He would disown her for sure, she would be alone with nowhere to go but Jade found she didn't care. All she wanted was her son; that was all that mattered to her right now. Her thoughts strayed back to how excited Rachel was on the phone, she could imagine her beaming at her husband, imagine her feeling the love for her son already and Jade froze, like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over her head.

She couldn't take that away from the happy couple… it would be selfish. She was the one that promised them a child, had told them she would give one to them, had sent them sonogram pictures and helped them pick baby furniture. Tearing that away from them would be cruel and harsh and she could never live with that.

No matter what option she chose she knew she would never be able to live with herself… and that made it all the more harder.

Dean came back, a small hesitant smile on his face carrying a cup of steaming coffee. He took a sip and placed it on Jade's bedside table. He thought that maybe, giving Jade her son to hold would mean she might change her mind on the whole 'adoption' idea. It was obvious she didn't want to do it, that was clear like a neon sign, and he just hoped that she wouldn't feel guilty about whatever decision she did make.

Jade looked up at him, her eyes glazed over.

"Dean can you take him please? I need a shower" She stated, already lifting her arms up so Dean had to take the squirming bundle back into his arms. Dean watched sadly as Jade shakily pulled herself up from the bed, wincing slightly as she did so. Before Dean could offer her any kind of comfort Jade had already escaped to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

So maybe forcing her to hold her son was wrong, Dean thought, it would only make her more conflicted and upset. With a heavy sigh he sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes on his nephew. He couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe, a sliver of himself wanted Jade to keep her son but he tried not to dwell on that… Jade was stubborn and once she made up her mind that was final.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a very familiar man walking slowly into the room, a look of worry on his face. Dean gave his dad a sharp look, glancing between the bathroom door and the man that had put Jade in this situation in the first place.

"Dad what the hell are you doing here?" He spat out, quieter than usual due to the baby bundled up in his arms. His dad frowned at Dean, as though suddenly realising what he held in his arms.

"She is my daughter Dean, I have a right to worry" He replied, a lot more calmly than Dean thought was possible for their father. Given the situation and the fact that only a few hours ago he had been shouting his head off at them, it was very strange to say the least.

"Yeah? Well you have a funny way of showing it" He replied, venom lacing his voice.

"Dean, I was wrong, I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Jade and I certainly shouldn't have hit her or blamed you… I went about the situation the wrong way " He admitted, looking a hell of a lot older and worn out than usual.

"Oh geez you think?" Dean replied sarcastically, trying to keep his temper in check as to not wake the baby, "you had no right to hit Jade, she's your daughter not your personal punching bag for whenever you feel angry and certainly not when she's…" Dean trailed off as he glanced down at his nephew, "Or was pregnant. Do you not realise how absolutely stupid and dangerous that was? She could've been hurt badly, the labour could've went wrong..." He took a breath, "anything could've happened and all because you were mad" Dean stopped his rant as the baby let out a moan, twisting in his arms and gurgling.

His dad's eyes flickered from Dean's face down to his grandsons and Dean could've sworn his eyes softened though he put it to the lighting messing with his eyes. When was their dad ever soft?

"I know Dean and I'm sorry for that, I am, I was angry and I know that's no excuse" He added, seeing Dean's obvious pissed off stare, "But I didn't mean it and I'll make things right again, I promise" He vowed and Dean let out a scoff even though he was warming back up to their dad. He understood their dad's anger, he did, he felt it only a few months previously but he never opted to physically hurting his sister.

His anger, then, was at the fact she allowed herself to get pregnant and at the idea that someone touched his baby sister like that even though he knew she was an adult and by no means innocent it still made his blood boil. If he ever found out who the dad was he was going to wring his neck, slowly, so he could see just how angry Dean was without having the satisfaction of blacking out. Even though he knew that type of intimacy was natural, hell he'd encouraged Sam to hurry up and get laid, his sister was a different matter. Maybe because he was a guy and she was a girl? He didn't know but he was definitely more protective of her in that area than he ever was with Sam.

"Where's Jade?" His dad asked, looking around the hospital room. Dean pushed his thoughts away, locking them tightly in a box and pushing them to the back of his mind.

"Shower" He snapped back and saw how his dad gave a sad sigh, his eyes looking defeated, made Dean suddenly want to forgive him. He was their dad - how could he not?

"Hey dad look… I'm sorry okay? It's just been a really stressful few months" He replied, giving a small smile. His dad trotted over and sat next to him on the bed making it dip slightly under the new weight.

"That's another thing… you're not to blame Dean, none of this is your fault, I shouldn't be thrusting these responsibilities on your shoulders" He said sadly and Dean didn't know what to say to that. He had never really had a heart to heart with his dad so to say it was awkward was the understatement of the century.

"It's okay dad… honestly" He replied, subconsciously bobbing the baby up and down to stop his whimpers.

"No it isn't – I'm your dad, I'm supposed to be taking care of you three and I've done a pretty shitty job Dean, I've made you grow up too young and for that I'm sorry" He admitted, "You were a better dad to the twins than I ever was" And Dean felt his throat closing, overtook with emotions, "Mary would know what to do, she was a natural but I'm lost" And Dean blinked away the tears. When was their dad ever this open? The answer was never.

Dean sat there silently, absorbing it all.

"So… can I hold my grandson or is it limited to uncles?" And Dean chuckled, glad to be away from the heavy constraints of that conversation – he was never really good with feelings.

"Of course" And with that he gently handed over the baby to his dad's out stretched arms, watching with a small smile as their dad fumbled about for a while, trying to make the baby comfortable. It was obvious he hadn't done this in a few years.

"What's happening then?" His dad asked, gazing down at the baby boy. Dean knew what he meant instantly. It meant what was Jade doing about her son.

"Adoption" He replied, his voice laced with sadness, "Jade thinks its best but it was a tough decision for her to make" He said and his dad looked at him, "Maybe she's right though… maybe she's not ready to be a mum just yet" he admitted and Dean just looked at the floor.

"I suppose but it doesn't make it any the less easier" And his dad nodded.

"But hey, maybe in a few years she'll change her mind and pop out a couple of rugrats to keep us company" And at that Dean chuckled. It was nice to have something to laugh at.

"Maybe you're right" And they both sat there in silence for a few minutes until the shower got turned off and his dad elbowed him to get his attention.

"Maybe you should…" He said, indicating his head towards the baby and Dean silently took him out of his dad's arms. He didn't know how Jade was going to react when she saw her dad but it was best to keep the baby away.

They both waited with baited breath until a few minutes later Jade emerged from the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and her face fallen from sadness. Dean watched as she looked up at their dad first with shock, then anger, grief, sadness and despair before her face began to crumple like fragile tissue paper.

"Hey baby" Was all their dad said before Jade let out a choked gasp of "Dad" Before falling straight into their dad's open arms. Dean just stood there and watched as Jade clawed at their dad's jacket, heart wrenching sobs tearing their way through her chest as she cried out. Their dad's arms steadied her, stroking her hair to soothe her as best he could.

"It's okay baby, I'm here" He comforted, and Dean saw, for the first time in a long time, pure sadness etched on their dad's face as he held his crying daughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Dean heard Jade whimper, her face pressed against his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay" He murmured back and Dean had to turn away, surprised at the onslaught of emotions that he was feeling which was only a sliver of what Jade must be feeling. His sister continued to cry, choked cries making their way from her chest and Dean could only imagine how badly she was crying, how much she was shaking, how hard it all must be for her.

When he turned back around Jade had collapsed on the ground and their dad went with her, holding her against him as she held onto him desperately like a lifeline, her face buried into his neck.

"Daddy" She choked out in desperation and that one anguished plea made Dean's heart crack into a million pieces – she never called him that since she was six and she had cracked her head open so it was obvious how much she was hurting, how she must feel so broken and in so much emotional pain to call her dad that. A single tear made its way down Dean's cheek as he heard that, heard that one word that showed how badly this decision was affecting her.

She continued to cry, each sound muffled slightly by their dad's jacket but Dean still saw her quivering form curling itself into the large burly frame of their dad, clawing at him in pure desperation and Dean just stood there, knowing that for once, their dad had it covered.

Phew, talk about angsty huh? Ha… well… soon it's (hopefully) gonna get more light hearted for y'all – I guess I'm just addicted to writing angst and sadness but it will be more happier. Your thoughts on this chapter would be very much appreciated please, they all mean a lot to me! Thank you! Xx


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me which makes me very sad!

Thanks so much for your lovely reviews/favourites/alerts – me happy! Ha-ha!

Jade just sat there on the bed feeling hollow and numb, her mushed up brain not taking in anything around her. She felt so stupid just breaking down in her dad's arms like that; she loathed herself for doing that. She swore that, no matter how hard it was, she wouldn't show it to people, wouldn't show how vulnerable she was because she was a Winchester dammit, and Winchesters didn't make themselves weak.

So she just sat there, ignoring all contact with her dad and brother and played on her phone, trying to get a high score on that stupid snake game she played when she was bored. Although she tried to pay as little attention as possible to them she glanced up every now and then, seeing Dean bobbing the little baby in his arms and their dad trying to make small talk but failing miserably. When Jade glanced up she finally saw Rachel and Tom waiting at the reception desk, looks of anticipation etched on their faces. Dean must've followed her line of sight because he suddenly looked towards her, eyes soft.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" She asked, swallowing nervously. It was now or never she thought, starting to feel her hands shaking.

"Are you sure? We can stay here if you want" Dean replied, eyes flitting nervously between her and the couple.

"No… no I need to do this by myself… please" She added when she literally saw Dean put up his overprotective big brother guard. Dean sighed, casting his eyes downward as he strode forward and nervously held out his arms, as if he was afraid she would reject the human being lying there contently. She quickly took the little boy in her arms, avoiding looking down at his chubby little face and indicated with her chin to the door.

"Honestly, I'm fine, please just… go" She sighed and Dean nodded, leaning down slightly to place a kiss on her forehead and pulled back to look into her eyes, "We'll be right outside if you need us" he whispered and Jade nodded to let him know he heard her before he left the room. Her dad followed him but stopped at the doorway to give her a reassuring smile before he, too, left, leaving Jade alone with the son she wanted to hug yet give away at the same time.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Rachel and Tom entering until Rachel touched her arm, jolting her back to reality.

"Jade" She greeted, a warm smile stretched across her face, "How are you?" She asked gently, her hazel eyes gleaming with concern. Jade knew, right then, she was giving her son away to the right people – they were kind, wholesome and had big hearts, who better than to look after her son? Even though she thought the answer was herself, she wasn't perfect but no one would love that little boy more than her.

"I'm fine" She said, trying to give a small smile but it came out as more of a grimace, "But here, um… your son" She said, holding out her arms. Rachel smiled and she gazed down at the little boy, eyes gleaming with tears.

"Oh isn't he perfect?" She cooed to her husband who came up behind her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"He's perfect" Her husband agreed and looking at the pair of them, holding HER son, talking to HER son, stealing HER son but she immediately pushed that thought from her mind – they weren't stealing him for goodness sake, Jade was giving him up and that blame would always lie with her.

"Thank you… you have no idea what you've given us" Tom said, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Jade just looked up at him, suddenly feeling like her whole world was crumbling.

"Right… yeah…" She stuttered, anxious to get away from the 'happy family', "Is the social worker here?" She asked, stepping out of his embrace and walking back towards the bed, packing up what few belongings she had with her – anything to keep her mind busy.

"Yes she's just arrived - there's just a few papers to sign and that's it done" Rachel chirped and Jade felt sick to the stomach. 'Just a few papers' eh? A few fragile bits of paper with her signature on it and that gave them the right to own her son. Jade started shaking, her emotions already thrown into turmoil.

Then the social worker strode in, her blonde hair tied back into a tight bun, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Miss Winchester I presume?" She asked, sticking out her hand in a very formal way. Jade just glanced down at the perfectly manicured slender hand before looking back up into her sharp blue eyes – she wasn't going to shake the hand of the devil, or close enough Jade thought, she was the one that made this whole messed up situation official.

"Yes… and you're the social worker I presume?" She retaliated, keeping her hands by her side. The woman seemed to understand Jade's anger and let her hand fall limply, giving her a small smile whether to make her at ease or in sympathy Jade didn't know.

"You're correct… I'm Sasha, now, I have the documents here, we need a few of your signatures as well as yours and the baby's medical records to prove that you did give birth to the child" She explained, pushing her glasses up with her long finger and fishing a file from her bag.

"So me standing here in pain looking like absolute crap checked into a hospital and then showing up with a baby isn't proof enough?" She asked sarcastically, letting her emotions brim to the surface.

"We just have to make it official" Sasha assured her, placing the papers on the desk and holding out a pen.

It took a lot longer than Jade thought – Sasha insisted that she read ALL the small print and asked her various amounts of questions to make sure Jade understood everything. By the end of the hour Jade was on the tipping point, literally holding in her anger and frustration by a thread. Didn't they understand she just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have to prolong this absolute fierce pain in her chest? Didn't they understand?

"Okay, well I think that's everything done" Sasha said, sorting the files accordingly before turning to Rachel and Tom – "Congratulations, it looks like you now have a son" She told them and the couple embraced, still holding their, now, son in their arms.

Jade had to turn away, she just had to, she promised herself she wouldn't cry and was determined to keep that promise to herself. Seeing how happy everyone was, well… it was killing her inside, literally. She felt weak and tired and to be quite honest with herself… she just wanted to give up, go to sleep and never wake up until the pain in her chest became just a distant throb.

The social worker bid farewell, leaving Jade alone with the new parents.

"Would you like to hold him… y'know… to say goodbye?" Rachel asked gingerly, suddenly looking very sympathetic and sad. Yeah right, Jade thought with a scoff, they didn't care about her feelings, they got what they wanted out of her and that was it. There was nothing else to it. But Jade knew that if she denied that offer she would regret it for the rest of her life. So, with a shaky nod she held out her arms wordlessly, letting a lone tear slide down her cheek.

When she held him again she felt like crying and laughing at the same time. He was so absolutely perfect, so irresistible, so cute and so amazing it broke her heart. She would never be there for his first birthday, his first steps, his first teeth, his first day of preschool, everything she would miss because of their stupid lifestyle. With a sniff she gave a watery smile and kissed his forehead.

"Bye bye little Georgie" She muttered before she realised she had said it. She didn't mean to name him, it just slipped out but she didn't regret it. That name seemed to fit him perfectly. When she gave him back, using all of her energy to hold back her tears, Rachel looked down in fascination at 'their' son.

"George… Georgie" She uttered, before suddenly smiling widely, "Oh that's the perfect name isn't it Tom? Our little Georgie" She said and smiled at Jade, "Thank you, everything you've done, it's just… so much and we really appreciate it…" Rachel said sincerely and all Jade did was nod numbly.

"Just look after him for me" She said croakily before picking up her bag and limping from the room, determined not to look back. If she did then she would race back, rip him from that bitch's arms and never let go. Jade tried to push the bitter thoughts of Rachel and Tom from her mind – it wasn't their fault, far from it, but she needed someone to blame rather than herself and they were her focus point.

When she reached Dean and her dad they both looked up at her from where they were sitting, their eyes soft and sympathetic – traits that they didn't normally carry.

"Stop looking at me like I'm gonna break – I'm not tissue paper" She snapped, angry at everything, the whole world, including her family. Unfortunately that meant them taking the brunt of her anger.

"We weren't… we were just, we – "Dean stuttered and Jade rolled her eyes, stomping away from them and heading toward the door – desperate to get away from this damn hospital that just made everything so much more harder.

"Wait, you haven't checked out yet, they say you have to stay overnight" Dean called to her in desperation.

"I don't care, I'm leaving" She screamed, frantically looking around for the exit sign. Dean caught up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her desperate searches.

"Jade please…" He started to say but that was it for Jade, she had enough of it all. She just wanted to crawl up in a ball and forget everything – not remember.

"Don't 'jade' me" She barked, shrugging away his hand in anger, "Stop acting so down right annoying. I don't need your help and you know what? I certainly don't want it, so why don't you just keep your god damn opinions to yourself and stop inflicting your stupidity on others cause I'm fed up with you" She screamed, "I'm fed up with all of you" She added the last part to her dad and turned on her heel, forgetting the pain and stomping away from everyone, finally letting the tears fall.

Dean's face fell as soon as she said those words – he knew she didn't mean them but it still hurt. With a tired sigh he shrugged at his dad and followed her from the hospital, ignoring the curious glances they got.

Jade would like to say everything got better after that but in reality it didn't. The first few weeks were the worst. She acted out, she ignored her concerned family, she even shouted at Sam over the phone for no real reason. Deep inside she knew she shouldn't, she was being selfish inflicting her pain on her family but everything just got at her. The songs Dean played, her dad's breathing, the colour of Dean's socks – everything just annoyed the crap out of her.

A month later she stumbled across a drug den. People let go of their worries, they took the drugs and the pain lessened slightly. It was then that Jade started doing heroin. Well, every drug she could find really - she tried weed, ecstasy, dilaudid – the whole nine yards and she was far from careful with them.

Soon it got to the point where she was taking as much as she could find every day and she wasn't slowing down by any rate. She became detached, angry, hell even violent and even though her family was worried about her she found she didn't care less and that scared her slightly though she pushed that thought away. She always cared about her family deeply, but now? Now she just wanted to keep as far away from them as possible.

One night, a couple of months later she took a rather large dose of meth accompanied by binging on a bottle of straight vodka, feeling the familiar effects running through her veins, making the world float away along with everything else. She didn't want to feel, she didn't want to do anything.

She stumbled up to the nearest roof which was above a shop and sat on the edge, watching the stars. For a split second she thought about ending it all but pushed that thought away – that wouldn't solve anything and anyway… she did want to live, she just didn't want to feel.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Dean asked in desperation, fear lacing his voice. Jade turned around in shock. Dean was here? What? Why? How? Her foggy brain couldn't handle it.

"Wha does it loo' l'k I'm dooooing" She slurred, shakily getting to her feet, not fazed by the height, "I'm having fun, liv'ng life… wha'ever" She said, bringing the bottle to her lips again and feeling the burning of the liquid scorch her throat.

"Jade, get down now, and that's an order" Dean barked, walking forward so he was now in front of her.

"Oooooh an order is it?" She cackled, giving Dean a scathing look, "Leave me alone" She said but Dean just glared at her.

"So this is your plan? Drink yourself to death? Drug overdose? Come on kid… this isn't you, you don't do this sort of thing" He said, grabbing her hand. Jade scoffed and ripped her hand from Dean's grasp, angry as hell.

"Don't I?" she snarled, smashing the bottle on the ground, "Then that just proves how much you don't know me" She spat, teetering on the edge, the only thing grounding her was Dean's figure in front of her – it gave her something to focus on. She felt so light headed and sick all of a sudden, her knees weak and everything hurt.

"Jade, I'm not telling you again, get off the building and let me fix you" Dean growled back, grabbing a hold of her hand again and attempting to pull her down from the edge. Jade stumbled and felt like giving in (all she wanted to do was sleep it off) but anger fuelled her. Who the hell was Dean to tell her what to do? She was a frigging adult and she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Let me go, Ughhh I hate you" she snapped, pulling herself from Dean's grasp and stumbling backwards. Unfortunately her foot caught the edge of the building and with a shriek she fell backwards, the last thing she heard was Dean's panicked shout.

I know… im evil with the cliff-hanger and all! Haha! So, your thoughts on this chapter will be very greatly appreciated, they inspire me so much! Love you all! xx thanks for reading hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
